


Fat Beatles Boys

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: And basically everyone else in Beatles history, Everyone gets fat, Inflation, Multi, Weight Gain, Will include cowrites, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 85,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: Just a couple short stories of the Beatles getting fat or inflated in some way. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!! This will also include stories cowritten by buddies





	1. Stuffing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little sometime cowritten by me and some buddies on Discord, GameDragoon and Lilliesriver

One morning during their vacation in Spain, Brian noticed that John wasn’t eating a lot. “That’s odd, he says he loves the food here but he eats so little? I wonder if he’s alright.” He thought as he watched John at the table. 

Brian had always liked John, so seeing him not eat was concerning. But he knew how defensive John could be when it came to himself, so asking John outright what's wrong was out of the question. 

“I suppose I’ll have to find some other way to pry an answer out of him.” Looking over at the room service menu, he then got an idea on what to do. “Um, John? How about we get ourselves a little something extra to eat? I heard the churros here are delightful.”

"Mmm? Oh, yeah, sure." came John's reply from the other room. Brian smiled to himself. He might not know what's going on in John's head, but he can make sure he eats properly. Picking up the phone for room service, he placed an order for churros and a little extra.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Brian saw the younger man poking his belly, seeing how far his finger would go until it hit a rib. “Does he think he’s getting fat?. That would explain why he insisted on walking to our hotel and carrying all our luggage... trying to lose weight.”

It's a shame too, he thought. John looked great in his opinion, so seeing him trying to lose weight was saddening. He really didn't want the lad to starve himself. 

“Eppy? I want your opinion on something...” John mumbled, heading over to his manager. “Am I a pig?”

Brian had two options: tell John he's a little chunky, or lie to get him to eat more.

"Not at all. Why would you ask something like that?" he asked.

John sighed. “Well, it’s just I felt like after getting famous I’ve been eating out more and just gorging away without any regard to my weight...”

"It's only natural you get to eat nicer things as you gain money and fame. Don't let it get to your head." Brian replied. John didn't seem very convinced, however. But before he could contemplate Brian's words, a knock came at the door.

“Ah, that must be our food. Wait here while I go get it.” Brian told him as he went to get their order. “Here we go, and the kitchen even sent up some chocolate dip to eat with our churros. Isn’t that nice of them?”

John nodded, slightly frowning. The churros did look good, but he didn't want to eat. Brian might have said it was okay, but John knew that the excess flab on his stomach said otherwise. He'll just have one or two to satisfy Brian and then stop. 

“I guess one wouldn’t hurt.” He thought as he picked up the smallest of the batch. It was fresh out of the oil and sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar; the scent made John drool. “Hm, this does look good.” Once he took a bite, he instantly took another after swallowing.

The churro disappeared far faster than John expected. He had skipped lunch, and now that he was eating, his body remembered how hungry it was. His hand reached out for another before he could even think. Brian chuckled to himself. He was right, John had been starved.

“Don’t be shy now Johnny, you can have as many as you like.” Brian assured to him, watching John finally fill up. The younger man knew that he should have been watching his weight, but he went without food for so long he couldn’t stop eating. “So.. So good!” He moaned. Once his appetite had taken control, he wasn't going to stop. 

John had devoured the batch of churros in a rather impressive time, and was licking the cinnamon and sugar coating his fingers. Luckily, Brian had ordered two batches. He made sure that John would be heading to bed full tonight. He has only eaten one so far, saving the rest for John. 

After the two whole batches of churros were swallowed, John noticed a bulge had formed at his midsection. His heart sank when he realized how much of a toll the fried treats had on him. “God dammit...” He mumbled, poking through his newfound flab. Moving his hands to his hips, he could feel small love handles forming. It would be a shame if he had to move up a size again, just last month he needed to go the tailors for some new suits. 

There was no denying it, now that his shirt was straining, so Brian had to be honest with John.

"You might have gained a little, but what does it matter?" he asked. "You enjoy eating delicious food, and it won't affect your musical talent in any way. I certainly don't mind, and I doubt the others would either."

“You.. You don’t? But what if the press thinks otherwise? Or if I get made fun of for my weight? Or... Or...” John was panicking at the thought of what anyone would think of his weight gain. “What will happen then?”

“The press are going to get on your back no matter what you do. They’ll be assholes about it even if you lost weight. Why should you care what they think?” 

“I care ‘cause they’re just affirmation that I finally let myself go. I couldn’t live with myself if I become a fat slob.”

Brian scoffed. “Well, you’re far from being one, so that fear is ridiculous.”

John would like to believe Brian, but he couldn't. He rose from the table to rest on the couch. He could feel the warm dessert digesting in his heavy gut. It took all of his mental willpower to avoid thinking about how tight his clothes felt.

“At least would you like a glass of water to wash it down, John? Don’t worry, it won’t make you fat.” 

“Sure,” he muttered back. All the thick sugar made his throat feel parched. 

As Brian went to get him a drink, John rubbed his now softer belly, he didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he thought it felt nice. “How can this feel so good... yet so bad at the same time?”

John quickly swallowed the whole glass of water Brian handed him. He probably should have slowed down, as he felt his stomach bloat even more. The newly introduced liquid sloshed heavily inside of him, making John feel even more miserable than he already was. 

“It’s like no matter how little calories are in whatever I eat or drink, I always feel like I’ve gained a hundred pounds.” John mumbled. “Is being fat really not a bad thing? I always thought it was...”

John was usually brazen and confident, so seeing him insecure like this concerned Brian.. Everybody around him seemed to think he was beautiful. His recent weight gain didn’t seem to bother his fans at all, as they still went crazy just by looking at him. He knew Cynthia didn’t seem to care, and aside from a few jabs from his band mates, none of them did either. 

Brian had to admit he looked attractive no matter what changes he went through. His cheeks looked precious all plumped up. He loved the extra flab that appeared under his chin whenever he smiled. His disappearing collar bones were a reminder of their success, showing that he didn’t have to starve and ration like he did in his Hamburg days. His favorite part was probably his thicker waist. His plush middle looked adorable, especially when it was taut after a good meal. 

“You are beautiful John Winston Lennon, the most beautiful man I have ever seen. It hurts me so much to see you in so much pain, I want you to be happy with yourself, you no longer have to starve nor do you need to in order to look good. You are handsome no matter what happens to you.”

“E-Even if I’m as big as this room? Or even as big as the whole inn?”

"As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter."

Feeling a little better after hearing Brian’s words, John felt a burden being lifted off his shoulders as he sat up. “Um.. I’m still a little hungry.. Are there any churros left?” Despite being full, he had a craving for more. 

“Of course! The next batch has just come up, how about I.. Umm.. Feed you?”

Being too full to move from the couch, John accepted Brian’s offer. The older man carried over a large tray filled with churros and poured the chocolate sauce over it. Placing himself on one side of John, Brian picked up one and moved it to John's lips.

He slowly opened his mouth and took it in. The added sauce was rich and thick and coated his mouth. If John was apprehensive about being fed earlier, he wasn't anymore. As Brian held up more food, John took it in, and they quickly fell into a rhythm. 

The more John ate, the more swollen his belly became, peeking out under his shirt and even making a button pop, but he was in so much bliss he didn’t mind his newfound fat. Brian noticed and thought John looked extra adorable with a larger gut, then the fat spread to his hips and butt, making his trousers tear at the seams. He was beyond stuffed at this point, probably feeling the most filled in his whole life. He leaned deeper into the couch. His breath was more labored as he kept consuming more and more. After this whole ordeal was over he would be unable to stand for a few hours. 

The treat satisfied his insatiable sweet tooth. Between bites, Brian gave him sips of water. Whenever he wasn’t feeding John, he would whine for more. Being so full was a nice change of pace from having a mostly empty stomach. He just wanted to eat until he burst. 

By the time there or only a few churros left, John was at his absolute limit. The heaviness in his gut was growing unbearable and he felt like he would vomit if he had to stomach anymore. He turned his head as Brian offered him another piece. 

“Enough,” he grunted. “I’m too bloody full for anymore.” He tried to stifle a small burp. 

Knowing he was now stuffed to the gills with fried desserts, Brian ceased the feeding and began to massage John’s tough, aching belly. It grew softer the more he pressed and rubbed against it. “That feel better Johnny?” He asked.

“Ye-BURP!! Oh.. Excuse me.” John was as red as a beet after letting out that large burp, he never was one to let it all out, well not when there was anyone else around that is. Looking down, he saw that his bloated gut blocked the view to his feet. “Wow.. I must have gained like a hundred pounds or so.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that much, but you did pack on a bit of weight. But don’t think of it as disgusting, we quite like your chubby physique.”

They sat there in silence, John letting out tiny burps as Brian ran his hands in small circles across John’s stomach.

John broke the comfortable silence. “Hey Eppy?”

“Yes John?”

“This is kinda nice...” He squirmed in his seat. “I, um, wouldn’t mind doing this again.” he confessed.

Brian warmly smiled. “I wouldn’t either.”


	2. Baby Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some age play themed feeding.

"But John, I wanted to do the solo on this song!!" George whined, being the lead guitarist of the group meant he thought he could do all the guitar work no problem.

"But you already have three songs on the album and did a solo on the last one. Aren't just a little tired?" John asked, trying to keep his patience with the youngest Beatle.

"Not when there's so much to do, and stuff that I'm not doing at the moment!"

"Well wait a bit and then we can get you a spot on the album later on. We need to do stuff too y'know?"

"But I'm much better at guitar stuff, and I barely contribute to ANY albums before, even though I write better hits!"

"Well that's sub-"

"I'm not just some kid you can push around and refrain from helping out! I can do anything and way better than you!"

"Well maybe you can, but who's to say we can't treat you as more than a kid?" Grinning, John went back to his recording booth, but not before handing George a message to meet him at his house afterwards.

"I wonder what he'd want with me all the way at his flat. Said he was gonna treat me more than a kid, what is he gonna turn me into a baby or something?." George thought as he made his way to John's surrey mansion. Cynthia and Julian were away at Ringo's flat for a play date with Zak and wouldn't be back for a while. "Hmm, something smells so good!" He smiled as he knocked.

"Come on in little Georgie! I was waiting for you." John cooed.

"Little? I'm pretty sure I'm taller than him." Thinking nothing of it, George entered and saw that the dining room was filled to the brim with food. "Whoa! You made all this for me?"

"Every last bit of it, now growing boys like you need all the strength they can get, so eat up. I'd like to see every plate empty."

"E.. Every plate?"

"That's right, we don't want to waste food now do we?"

Looking over at everything, George picked up a grilled cheese, only to burn his hand. "Ow! That's hot."

"My baby boy has a boo boo? Aw, Mummy Johnny will fix that." John grinned, placing George in a high chair and bandaging his burn mark. "Don't worry about any more burns, I'll feed you from now on."

"B-"

John then stuffed the younger guitarist's mouth with more sandwiches. "There we are, less talk, more food."

More dishes of delectable but fattening foods soon followed, extra large pizza slices, bowls full of different creamy soups, John's signature bread and that's not even getting to dessert.

"Ooooh.. I don't know if I can eat anymore.. Tummy... Hurts.." George whined, his belly flab now almost completely covering the high chair he was on.

"Does my little Georgie need a good belly rub? Mummy will help you with that." Picking him up, John rolled George onto a soft sofa and massaged his massive belly. George not only had a belly as big as a beach ball, his thighs were also flabby and wobbled whenever he waddled, his limbs had become more stubby, his face was extra puffy and gained a double chin and even his fingers were plump and looked more like sausages.

"You've grown so much Georgie Porgie, but don't forget, you'll always be my baby boy." John cooed. "Feeling better now?"

"Y.. Yeah, a lot better now."

"Great! Now it's time for dessert. I made cookies, cake, berry crumbles, brownies, sundaes and some extra delicious chocolate covered strawberries."

"Let me guess, I have to eat it all and leave no crumbs right?"

"That's right, and it'll make you more adorable all the while!" John grinned, carrying a platter full of cookies over to his bandmate.

Once the fattening was done, George's flabby belly covered his view to his feet, his arms and neck were almost completely nonexistent, his butt was as big as two blobby wrecking balls squished together and he had gained a triple chin.

"There we are, nice and plump." John cooed, stroking George's puffy cheeks. "After a long day of recording and eating, time for you to sleep."

"But it's only five-"

"Ah ah, let's not argue now. and besides, I need someone extra comfy to snuggle with, after doing all that cooking today."


	3. John's Birthday Ballooning

One fine day, John and his sons were out, celebrating not one but two birthdays! John's and his younger son Sean's, they were all out for a picnic lunch in Central Park.

"This has to be the best birthday for you guys." Julian smiled as he bit into his grilled cheese.

"You bet! My little boy's turning four and I'm an old man." John joked.

"You're only thirty nine!"

"Well you never know, forty may be old, as long as I don't go when I'm forty. I want to see you both come of age."

Sean simply as he ate, wanting to get his lunch finished quickly so he can have his cake. "I finished Daddy! Cake now?"

"You still haven't eaten your carrot sticks Sean."

"But I don't like them, they're wet and don't have taste."

"But they're good for you, just eat a few and then you can have the chocolate cake we all baked this morning."

"Aw okay Daddy."

Smiling at his cute son, John watched as Sean finally finished his vegetables. "Good boy, now we can all have a slice of cake."

"We didn't sing the birthday song!" Sean pointed out. "Can't blow out the candles until we sing it."

"I can fix that little bro." Julian smiled as he took out a cassette player. When he turned it on, the Beatles Birthday began playing and they all sang along. "How's that for a birthday song?"

"Better!" Sean giggled as he dug into his slice. "Yum! I love Daddy's baking."

"I'm so glad you do." John smiled, ruffling his hair. "Having a good birthday?"

"Yeah! But we're still missing something.." Sean answered, looking around their picnic. "Food, party hats and.. Ummm.."

"We got streamers and those noise makers, I thought that was everything." Julian thought. "What's missing?"

"Balloons of course!" Sean answered. "Daddy didn't bring any!"

"Aah, I knew I forgot something when we packed our birthday picnic." John mumbled, embarrassed that he forgot one of the most important party decorations. "I'm sure we can get some from somewhere."

Looking over, Sean waddled over to some abandoned balloon selling cart and one would think he would steal a balloon from there, but he took the whole helium tank instead! "Why did you take that?" Julian chuckled.

"Daddy forgot balloons, he be balloon then!" Sean giggled. "That teach him to not forget."

"Hopefully my voice won't become high pitched, I need my wonderful singing voice to perform for you boys!" John joked. "So I have to inhale everything in that tank?"

"Everything!"

Chuckling, John turned on the tank and got his mouth on the nozzle. Immediately he felt his clothes tighten as his body began to swell. His belly started, becoming as round as a beach ball, then his limbs began to shrank into his inflating belly. Sean watched in awe as John kept inflating until his entire body became large and round. His shirt buttons all popped and his jean zipper too, he was large enough to carry both boys around on his back.

"Whew, how do I look?" John joked, feeling himself lift off the ground. "Get on and I'll take you around the city!"

Jumping onto his back, Julian and Sean were at awe at the view. "Whoa! We can see the apartment from up here!" Julian exclaimed as he held on.

"And the park and the lake and all the buildings!" Sean giggled, watching the clouds above them. "Can we go higher?"

"I don't think we can, I don't want to bump into a plane." John chuckled. "If I still had my arms I'd ruffle your hair again."

The trio floated all across the city until John felt himself slowly deflate. "Better make a quick trip back to our picnic. I think there's still some cake left!"

Once they were back in their blanket, John had fully deflated and was fixing his shirt. "I'm gonna need some new buttons for this." He remarked. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah!!" Sean exclaimed, hugging his leg.

"We should do this again next year." Julian grinned. "You were so comfy like that."

"Was I now? Sure you wouldn't want to float alongside me on your birthday?"

"Maybe."


	4. McLarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request from Peachy_Beatles! Hope you like it!

It was 1958 in Paris, and two of the famous Beatles, John and Paul were relaxing in their little hotel room. The group was just about to get big and everyone decided to split the money to different ways. George most likely spent it on stuff for his family, dunno about the others. All we know is that John and Paul took a train ride to Paris and wanted to spend a few days doing whatever they could on the budget they set themselves on.

"I still don't see why we need to be careful about the spending here, it's not like we're ever gonna have to worry about money now that we're world famous." John muttered.

"But you never know, we might lose more money than we make if we spend all willy nilly. John stop giggling at that!" Paul answered.

"Heehee, you said willy. You barely spend because yours is just five and a half inches right? Only spend as big as your willy is?"

"Oh shut up! Yours is only half an inch bigger than mine.. Well I suppose you can treat yourself on your birthday tomorrow. Just as long as it's not something that costs the rest of our budget."

"Fine fine. Only thing cheap enough to get is a burger, and since I don't do beef I'm just gonna get something I'd never be able to eat."

"You never told me why you can't stomach ground beef. What does it make you badly constipated or something?"

"Well if I told ya you'd do nothing but mock me for it. So it'll be a secret you'll never know, so better not get any burgers for me then."

"Alright I won't, how about a chicken burger then?"

"I guess, but I was hoping for something a little more on my big day when I turn eighteen."

But when the big day came, Paul was panicking to look for the perfect present for his best friend. "Okay he can't have beef burgers.. But fast food is the only thing we can afford without losing all our cash. Let's see.. He wouldn't want toys now that he's nearing adulthood, that includes the kind of toys people use in bed.. Flowers? Oh jeez twenty euros just for a bouquet of roses?! Definitely not. Maybe a walk in the city might do him some good, but he's not the most athletic person in the world. I guess burgers it is. Wait, he never said anything about veggie burgers, I'll give him a whole buffet of them! And it would only cost a few pence, leaving tons of cash left over for everything else we'll do here!"

Once over a hundred veggie burgers were bought, Paul set the table in their hotel room and laid them all out for John to see. "Hmm, something smells good. Paul? Did you get me anything tasty for my birthday?"

"Oh come to the table and you'll see!"

When he got to the table, John's jaw dropped as he saw the table full of veggie burgers. "So a bunch of hamburgers is a fine present but I couldn't even get a cake? We're in Paris, I was hoping for some nice French pastries."

"They're veggie burgers, so you can eat them no problem. So eat up!" Paul grinned, stuffing a burger into John's mouth. "Ah, you like them don't ya?"

"Mmm, they are good, but-"

"So eat some more!" Paul stuffed some more burgers down John's throat, not letting him leave until every last greasy veggie burger was in his belly. As John chewed and swallowed, he felt his belly grow heavier and swell outwards. "Oooh.. I feel so fat. Wait, I am fat!"

"Who said there was anything wrong with being fat now?" Paul cooed, not ceasing to stuff him up. Soon the fat spread to his thighs, they were often rather big but now they were as thick as tree trunks. Being supported by his thunder thighs were two beach ball sized butt cheeks, tearing through his tight jeans. His leather jacket was beginning to tear at the seems as well, with how much weight he was putting on. His belly gained rolls the more it bulged outwards, his limbs became shorter and stubbier and his face gained puffy cheeks and a double chin.

"Paul.. I can't eat anymore! I feel like I might burst at any moment." John squeaked, feeling his belly grow sore due to how full he was. The chair he was on cracked and broke under him almost immediately after pleading to stop the feeding. "Ooh.. I feel like I just gained a thousand pounds."

"Or maybe two thousand pounds of adorableness." Paul cooed, snuggling into John's flabby folds. "Mm, so very soft, I hope you had a good birthday today."

"I think I did. Aside from the aches, you'll do this again next year won't ya?"

"If you'd like, and maybe when we're richer I can get something more than fast food."


	5. Feast Fit For A Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this way back when Ringo was knighted, posted it then to Wattpad and now I'm posting it here

Upon being knighted by the queen, Ringo ran up to his best friend Paul and hugged him as tight as he could. "Now you're gonna have to call me Sir Ringo!" He exclaimed.

"Don't let it all get to your head now Richie. I don't want you to lose your roots as the most lovable of the Beatles." Paul joked.

"No worries about that, I'll always be the same old Ringo Starr. Now what should we do for a celebration?"

"How about we have ourselves a vegetarian feast and watch our very own private fireworks display?"

"Sounds good to me! Let's head to your flat and eat! You don't know how much I'm craving tofurkey right now."

Heading to Paul's car, the two drove off to his flat. "Nancy's out with the kids and their friends on one of Stella's fashion shows, I would have gone with them but I wanted to see you be knighted. If only John and George were still around, they would be knighted too!"

"I called Barbara to tell her that I'd be with you. And yeah, I'm sure John and George would have been knighted.. Well John's more of a dragon than anything with his fiery attitude."

"Heh, yeah. Ah we're here, now let's eat! I got an entire feast on the table waiting to be eaten!"

Heading inside, Ringo was at awe with all the food available to eat. Tofurkey, roasted vegetables, extra large vegetarian pizza, Paul's famous mashed potatoes and tons of cakes and pies for dessert.

"Wow! Paul you really outdid yourself here! Did you cook everything yourself?"

"Well Nancy helped me with the pies, but the mashed potatoes are all from me! Now you ready to dig in or is all this too much for you?"

"You kidding, I can eat much more than you ever can!"

"You wanna bet Sir Ringo?"

"I bet all that pie that I can Sir Paul!"

Dashing towards the tables full of food, the two old Beatles gorged themselves full of all the food they could lay their hands on. Neither of them noticed that their bellies got bigger the more they ate. Soon the bellies got so big that their shirts have lifted up as they expanded, but the fat didn't just go there. Soon their limbs slowly shrank into their bellies and became stubbier. Then their cheeks filled out until they were fully round and their faces gained triple chins. And finally their bums grew so big that anyone who looked through the window could see their butt cracks and giant cheeks.

"Phew.. If I were one of the Knights of the round table if be called Sir Ringo the Rotund."

"And I'd be Sir Paul the Puffy. Wow, I never thought we could get this fat from eating everything but man those pies were the best!"

Looking over at Paul's jiggly belly, Ringo gave it a little poke and watched ripples of fat go across Paul's belly. "Hey Ringo! That tickles!" Paul giggled, then prodding Ringo's butt cheeks. "Take that blobby!"

"Ahahaha!! Well take this blimpy boy!" Ringo retorted by squishing Paul's chubby cheeks together. "Aww who's a cute, chubby baby."

Laughing loudly, Paul then realized that they were too fat to get out of the house. "Aww, now we can't go outside and use the fireworks I bought."

"Fireworks? I didn't think a knighting would have been worth something like that."

"I just thought it would have been a nice touch."

"Well why don't we make our own little fireworks show? Hand me the soda and pop rocks."

Rolling to the fridge, Paul got out two bottles of Pepsi and a pack of strawberry pop rocks. Upon eating the latter, Paul and Ringo chugged down on as much soda as they could. "Oh boy, here comes a big one!"

As soon as Paul said that, he let out a loud burp with small sparks from the pop rocks flying everywhere. "Good one Paulie!" Ringo giggled before burping as well.

And so the two old, knighted men spent the rest of the night burping away with their little fireworks show, snuggling into their fat bellies and staying awake until midnight hit. "Wow that's a first, usually we fall asleep at the end of these weight gain fanfics."

"Well all the caffeine from the Pepsi can really keep one up and besides, I wanna celebrate all night! Won't our wives and kids be surprised when they see us like this."


	6. Ball McCartney

"OI Macca!" John shouted as he dashed into Paul's room.

"Eek! How many times have I told you to KNOCK FIRST?!!" Paul shrieked back, hiding some bottles of mascara behind his back. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm just taking note of all the balls we have in the studio."

Paul just gave him a look that screamed, *are you nuts or something?*. "Ugh, I'll bite. WHY would you want to know how many balls we've got? And also why would you think that any would be in a recording studio?"

"Well I've just signed up for this bowling contest where you have to bring your own balls. And whoever wins gets a thousand pounds."

"But John, did you forget that we're millionaires? Why would you want to sign up for something like that?"

"You know you can never be too rich, but in all seriousness the prize money's going to Cyn, mostly to make up for all the cat fur she got on her dresses."

"... Alright, but don't expect us to find any balls around here, let alone any good ones." Paul grunted as he and John had checked around for anything spherical.

"Well this is just perfect. All we found are some golf balls and a toy wheel. No way I can win with these." John groaned in disappointment.

"John? Why did you even sign up for that contest? You suck at bowling." Paul asked

"I don't. What makes you say that I suck?" John retorted.

"All your shots end up as curveballs and you can't even throw that hard. Seriously, it's like you need a life-size ball that weighs less than a feather to at least get a spare."

"... I guess."

But then a plan had bubbled in John's brain. "Hmm... Life size ball that weighs very little he says?" Then Paul noticed that John was staring at him.

"Uh... John? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Heh heh, Just come with me, I think I know how to win."

"Um... Okay?"

The John led his younger bandmate into one of the storage rooms in the studio and told Paul to just stand there while he went to get something.

When John returned, Paul then saw that he was carrying a helium tank. "Hey John? What's with the helium?"

"Oh, why tell when I can show you." John simply replied as he forced the nozzle of the tank into Paul's mouth.

"Huh?" Paul thought as the nozzle was placed directly into his mouth, he panicked as he heard his belt snap. Looking down, he could have screamed about his bloating belly if it weren't for the nozzle on him.

"Just relax Paul, I know what I'm doing."

Paul was indifferent from relaxation though as he felt himself getting rounder by the second. His limbs grew more stubby as they sank into him, his cheeks puffed up and his belly tightened the more it grew. Coat buttons flew everywhere but John still kept a tight grip on the tank.

Eventually the tank was completely empty, but Paul was now a helium filled balloon.

"JOHN??!!!!! YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!!!!!"

"You told me that I needed a super light life-size ball didn't you?"

"BUT THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!!!! DEFLATE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!"

"I think I will... After the contest, I still need that money y'know?"

Paul mentally screamed as John rolled him out the door.

Finally at the bowling contest, John did managed to score a few strikes with the inflated Paul and then the two were waiting for the final results.

"Ugh, we'd better win or else I'll crush you under my weight."

"What weight? You're filled with helium remember?"

But eventually there was an announcement. "And the lucky winner is.... JOHN LENNON!!"

"And we won anyways."

"Yeah that's great and all but CAN YOU DEFLATE ME NOW??!!!!"

"Alright alright. Keep your head on McChubby."


	7. Swell Sweets

It's no surprise that the Beatles all love their sugary snacks. Before the show they would all binge on tons of chocolate to keep them awake and active during the performances and at night they would tire themselves out by over stuffing themselves with tons of pies and cakes.

This however got some concern from their manager Brian Epstein. He noticed that the Beatles bellies were swelling up more and more with every sweet they binge on and how he kept having to adjust their suits so they would fit. "I'll have to get them to eat healthier somehow.." He thought.

John, Paul, George and Ringo however barely noticed their newfound weight and only kept binging more and more. The brand they were most addicted to was called Swell Sweets, whenever they were at any stores, they would always check if any of Swell Sweet's products were in stock. Even if they weren't they would binge on anything else they found.

"Swell Sweets eh? I'll have to look into why the boys love this brand of snack cakes so much." Brian thought as he watched the Fab Four all waddle to their beds. "Now boys, I suggest tomorrow you have a healthy bowl of oatmeal and whole wheat toast with some fruit on the side for breakfast."

"But we've got to finish those lava cakes Eppy!" John protested as he tried to fit into his pajamas. "They'll go off soon and besides, we hate the cheap hotel breakfast food that's served!"

"You four are all addicted to the cakes we keep buying. And now you've all gained over fifty pounds!"

"Well running from the fans always gets us back in shape. Also we got a note from the makers of Swell Sweets, they want us to endorse their products!" George exclaimed, not noticing that one of his pajama buttons popped off.

"E.. Endorse? How do they even know that you've been buying their sweets?"

"Word gets around fast I bet." Ringo answered. "Now we're tired from all those sweets so just let us sleep Brian."

"Yeah! I need to be ready for my hairstyling at eleven AM tomorrow morning so I look my best for the ad they're shooting!" Paul finished before instantly falling asleep.

The next day, Brian saw the four pigging out as usual. "They look even fatter than before.. Look at those double chins and puffy cheeks. Their legs are thicker than telephone poles, those suit jackets definitely won't be able to hold their bellies anymore, even their fingers look swollen!" He thought.

The Beatles didn't seem to mind however. George even stroked his belly like it was a kitten. "Now we all ready to go to Swell Sweets?" He asked his bandmates.

"You bet we are!" John exclaimed.

"I still need to go get my hair done." Paul pointed out.

"Aw you look fine Paulie. Besides, you don't want to miss all the taste testing do you?" Ringo replied.

"Well in that case, let's go!"

"Well I think you boys should go and exercise first." Brian told them. "You four look like giant obese pigs."

"Lighten up Eppy, a little extra weight never hurt anyone."

"A little?"

But the Beatles didn't respond as their ride to Swell Sweets parked in front of the hotel, leading them to waddle inside. "I know you're all very excited to taste our new products before they come out." The owner said with a smile.

"Oh you bet we are! Especially me because I love sweets!" George responded, excited about going to eat tons of sweets all day without Brian telling them to stop.

"Well we got something very special for you boys. We call these cakes our Belly Bloaters, they'll be selling like hot cakes for sure! No pun intended."

"Odd name for sweets. Then again your other stuff is called Thunder Thighs, Gut Grower and Big and Bigger so I shouldn't be too surprised at the name."

Meanwhile Brian was secretly following them from a taxi he hailed right after he saw them leave. "I'm sure there's something up with this company. I just find out why my boys.. My sons really are so addicted to them!"

Once he arrived, Brian snuck into one of the vents and crawled through, looking through the shafts just in case there was anything suspicious going on. "So far nothing.. Hmmmmmm.. Huh? Why are there four, giant pale coloured balls in that room?"

Getting out of the vent, Brian slowly approached the balls. "What's in those holes they have?.. Wait.. Those are navels."

Now that he had a good look at them, Brian saw that those balls were in fact, Beatle Bellies! "I can't understand this.. All their limbs and even their heads sank right into them.."

Soon the four began to gurgle loudly, leading to the owner of Swell Sweets to enter with four large tanks of a sort of jelly in them. "You!! You did this to them?!" Brian snapped, pinning the owner to the wall. "What do you have to gain from this?!"

"Hey isn't that Eppy?" Paul asked, poking his head out of his round belly.

"Don't worry so much about this Brian." George told him. "We wanted the owner to do this to us."

"You wanted to be this round?"

"Yeah! He told us he was working on some candies that can make anyone so fat they'll be basically nothing but bellies. We were the first to try them!" John exclaimed, rolling a bit.

Looking at them, Brian did admit that they looked cute when they were rounder. "Well.. If this is what you want I won't stop you from fattening up." He said with a smile.

"You love your fat boys don't you Mr. Epstein?" The owner joked. "I'll let you give them all the hugs in the world and let you feed them."

"That.. That would be wonderful! I can fill up my so-I mean boys up well."

"So do it Eppy!" Ringo joked, rolling towards him along with the others. "We want to be fed more than ever before!"


	8. Eat Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I eat the weight goes to Paul's ass so I'm good- George Harrison

"This is the life." George thought. "Ever since I tricked Paul into drinking that fat-transfer potion I can empty out any buffet I please and he would be the one to gain weight."

If you're wondering what he's talking about I'll explain, a few days ago during a tour George stumbled upon an old antique shop where he found a vial of a bright red liquid. "Well here's something I didn't expect to see in a place like this. I wonder what it does."

"Well Mr. Harrison, this baby here is a fat-transferring concoction! You just get someone to drink it along side ya and whatever food you eat would end up as all fat for the other person, even water."

"Really?! How much?"

"It really depends on the amount of fat the foo... Oh, you were talking about the price. Normally I would say a few hundred bucks, but since you're a Beatle, I'll let you have it for free."

"Sweet! Now I just gotta find a victim to use this on. I can eat forever and never get fat!"

After the guitarist purchased the vial, he immediately poured the liquid into a bottle of coke which was in turn poured into two glasses. He decided to make Paul the one who will get all the weight from everything he ate, figuring that he was pretty chubby already so he wouldn't have noticed.

But that wasn't the case here. Eventually the bassist saw that his body was swelling supposedly on its own, his belly bloated outwards, his butt tripled in size and his limbs were even thicker than John's. For the first few days it started happening he couldn't understand why, but then he noticed that George kept snickering as he ate.

"Why would he be the most amused about me situation?" The bassist thought. So he went to investigate.

Quietly peering into the recording room where George was making a pig out of himself yet again, he saw that every time he swallowed a bit of food Paul's body would bulge a bit. "Is he... Transferring all the fat he eats to me?" He thought. But then, he he had the perfect idea how he could get back at him.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but I'm sure if he can transfer his weight to me, I can do the same for him."

Immediately Paul ran to the telephone and ordered 20 extra large pizzas with everything on them. As he waited, Paul got much chubbier, but he ignored it knowing that George would get a taste of his own medicine very soon.

Meanwhile, George was still stuffing himself and didn't think that Paul had caught on to what he's doing. But then he somehow managed to break the chair he was sitting on. Looking down, the lead guitarist saw that his belly was puffing up like it was inflated by a bike pump, his hips and butt bulged outwards as well and his cheekbones were covered by layers of flab.

"How is this happening? The shop owner never said that the transfer potion wore off after a time." He thought.

But when he walked into the studio's lounge room, he saw Paul indulging himself. As soon as the bassist's eyes made contact with George, the two only glared at each other. In hopes that one of them will end up fatter than the other, the two younger Beatles scavenged the whole studio for any trace of food, once they found some it was immediately shoved down their throats. Neither was compelled to stop.

"I won't stop until that nit is bigger than me!" They both thought. They even tore water pipes out of the walls and guzzled down once they ate all the food. Not taking note that their limbs had completely sank into their constantly growing bellies, or that their clothes couldn't take any more pressure and had ripped to shreds, or that they were even becoming bigger than the building they were in.

But where were John and Ringo during all this? Well they just had gone out to do a radio interview, Paul was supposed to be with them but all the fat that he had accumulated made him embarrassed to be seen in public. But once the two older Beatles were on their way back they were in for quite a shock. For starters when they tried to enter the studio their path was blocked by some sort of large pale blob.

"What is that?" Wondered Ringo.

"No clue, but it's blocking our way to... Well anywhere. Except maybe the roof." Responded John. So they rented a chopper and flew up to the rooftop. But once they got there, loud groaning was heard.

"It's coming from the stairs. Maybe it has something to do with that blob we saw earlier." Exclaimed John as he ran towards the door that led into the studios. Upon opening it, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Turned out Paul and George had gotten so fat that they took up the whole building.

"Uh...... I don't think it's possible for someone to end up that fat and not suffer from a heart attack or something." Ringo said. "But honestly, what happened to you guys?"

"Don't look at me, George was the one that made me put on all that blubber." Paul said accusingly. "Don't know how, but this had been going on ever since he and I had a coke during our California tour."

"Paul... I highly doubt just beca..."

"No. He's right. I admit it." George confessed. "That coke he drank had a liquid that transfers all the fat I eat to him. I got it from some antique store, hopefully it also sells something that can reverse what it did to me and Paul."

"GEORGE!! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH MAKING ME LOSE ME BEAUTIFUL SLIM BODY, BUT NOW WE CAN'T EVEN GET OUT OF THE STUDIO!! YOU JUST HA-"

"Hey Paul, chill." John told his younger bandmate. "Ringo and I will just call the store's owner and see if they have an antidote."

"We'll get a move on it then! I don't want Jane to see me like this!"

Then the two went off to the nearest phone booth. "Wait. What's the name of the place anyways?" Ringo asked.

"NOW you remind me to ask George what the name of the place. We just got down from the roof, how do you expect us to-"

"Just joking, I was waiting for him outside that store. I think it was called Clive's Cheapies"

Looking through the phone book, John found the number for said store and called the owner.

"Yeah I'm John Lennon of the Beatles. This is about the weight-gain formula you sold to my bandmate, well... It kinda got out of hand and now Paul and George are the size of houses. You got an antidote or something for that.... A FEW DAYS??!!!! Do you know how many times Paul's gonna shout at me for that?!"

Once John stepped out of the phone booth, Ringo walked over to him and said; "Well, any luck?"

"He does have a cure, but it will take a while to get here."

"WHAT??!! Does he not-"

"Know how many times Paul's gonna shout at us?"

"Actually I was going to complain about the recording sessions we're going to miss, but yeah he will be pissed."

While waiting for the antidote to come, John and Ringo had to deal with the annoying things their younger friends said. Which included:

"I'm so hungry."

"But you just ate. I also don't want you to take up any more space in the studio."

And:

"I can't feel my legs."

"We don't have legs anymore."

"Oh right."

And who could forget:

"Why can't I lose all this weight as easily as I gained it?"

"I guess because the author likes to torture us?" HEY!

But eventually the day came when the supposed antidote had come and Paul and George would finally be able to lose all that weight.

"The vial says-"

"Who cares about what it says, just give it to us already!" Paul shouted.

"... Alright then." Ringo said as he fed them the green liquid and once he took the chopper back down to the streets, he grabbed John and quickly put him into his car and drove off.

"What was that for Ringo? All you did was give them the cure right?"

"Well the cure turns any extra fat into gas."

"Oh I th- wait! GAS?!!"

As soon as he said that, Paul and George might have gone back to normal, but now the studio was a bio hazard.

".... Get me to the nearest phone booth."


	9. Tricked and Treated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing some Halloween themed WG or inflation pieces for the rest of the month! So please comment on what you'd like me to write, since I'm coming up dry on ideas

Running down the street, the little Beatles were out scaring anyone they saw and nabbing any candies they got that night on the best holiday ever. "I got lots more candy than you!" John boasted, twirling his devil tail.

"Uh uh! I got ten times more candy than all of you!" Paul retorted, showing off his large bag full of goodies. "They love my cute cat costume for sure! No one wants to give candy to Devils!"

George meanwhile was having a hard time catching up with his vampire cape constantly being in his way and tripping on it. "Didn't you dress up as a vampire last year?" Ringo asked, looking in a mirror to see that his zombie makeup was still intact.

"I did but I wanted to wear it again because why not?" George giggled, munching on some of the candy he got.

"Shouldn't you save the candy binging until after we get back home?"

"But then my bag would be too heavy! I'm making sure the candy doesn't go bad either."

"Well alright, but don't blame me when you end up getting a bad toothache from all those chocolates."

After a while of walking, the four came to a house surrounded by dead trees and tombstones. "Wow! Now this house really went all out with the decorations!" John exclaimed as he ran up to it.

"I don't think this is a good place to go.. It doesn't look like decorations to me.." George stuttered. "Maybe we should head back now?"

"Aw don't be scared Georgie, as long as we stick together we'll be safe! It's not like we get to meet any ghosts or witches in there." Paul assured to him as they entered the house and held their hands.

"Doesn't look too scary to me, just a bunch of dust! All we need if a bit of dusting and then it'll be as good as new!" John pointed out as he looked around the house. "And I'm sure some-"

But he was interrupted by lightning flashing from outside. "That's weird, it was such a clear night before."

Then some shadows appeared on the wall which spooked the poor boys. "Eep!! Monsters!!" They screamed as they rushed to the door, but it was locked. "Ack! Someone's trying to lock us in!" Paul shrieked as he tried as hard as he could to open the door.

Thankfully there weren't any footsteps to be heard, which gave the Beatles a chance to find an alternate way out of the house they were in. "It's not going to be easy but I'm sure we can find a back door or something out of here!" John told the others. "Now let's go and find a way out! Good thing we left our bags out where no one can find them."

While wandering around the house, George managed to find a small lab of sorts in the cellar. "There's a lot of weird drinks down there. Must be a bar, I never got to drink before! I bet I'll have my first drink here!" He giggled as he went down.

"Hey Georgie! Get back here!" Paul called as he ran after him. "You can't just run off, we could have lost you!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to try out these drinks they have down here!" George giggled as he picked up a flask full of cotton candy colored liquid. "This one looks super yummy!" He gulped it all down.

"George! That could be dangerous!" Paul shrieked.

"But I feel fine Paulie." George giggled, feeling his belly puff up from the drink.

"But you're tummy! It's now a balloon!" Paul exclaimed, poking George's swelling belly. "You're blowing up!"

"I am?" Looking down, George was shocked to find that not only his belly was inflating, but his limbs were too. "Look at me Paulie! Now I look like a big fat vampire!" George giggled.

"Shouldn't you be panicking that you're inflating like that George?" Paul asked, looking through the potions to find one that was labeled. "Let's see.. Ah! Here's a book full of the stuff on the counter!" He smiled as he looked through the pages. "That stuff you drank was some inflation potion. I hope there's some way to make an antidote in here."

As George fully inflated, he was floating around the room, looking for something else to drink. "Ah, this one looks like chocolate milk!" George giggled as he tried picking it up, but since his hands were so puffy it dropped and Paul had to get it for himself, but it ended up falling all into his mouth somehow. "Eep! What will this open do?!" Paul panicked.

He didn't have to wonder long as he felt his belly fatten up, then his thighs and butt and finally his limbs and face were covered with newfound flab that nearly torn through his cat costume. "Eep!! I'm fat!" He screamed, it was so loud that Ringo and John (who were searching for them at the time) heard them and instantly ran down to the cellar to found them. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?"

"We drank some weird potions and now this happened! Does it say how to change us back to normal?"

Looking through the pages of potions, he didn't find any antidote. "But it does say the effects will wear off in a month's time." Ringo assured to the fat boys. "And at least your costumes haven't torn up."

Then John noticed a sort of trapdoor below them. "Look at this! I think we found a way out! But it looks like it's weight activated."

"Aw, why does everything have to do with weight here?!" Paul groaned.

"It says it calls for 750 pounds, and right now we're 500 short. Paul's now 250 while George weighs 0 kilos!"

"But he's still round so at least I'm not the only fat one here!" Paul giggled. "But how will we get to 750 pounds?"

His answer was received by John and Ringo drinking up more potions and bloating up until they looked like mini sumo wrestlers. "Cool! Hope we're not too full to eat our candy now." Ringo giggled as he helped roll George down the trapdoor and out of the house. "And we're finally out too! Good thing we never got to see what those creepy things we saw on the wall were."

"Yeah, and look! Someone left us double the candy we started with!" John exclaimed as he saw their bags waiting for them along with a note that read; "Thank you for touring the haunted house of heaviness. Please enjoy some complimentary fattening candies."

"Aww, well look at that! It wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah but it'll take a long time for us to lose weight. I haven't been this stuffed since thanksgiving and your birthday. What will we do in the meantime?"

"Wait until Christmas of course! That way we can stuff ourselves some more!"


	10. Booty Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is probably the weirdest one yet

It was just a day like any other for the Beatles. Getting chased by fans, doing boring interviews, you get the picture. But there is one thing worth noting, it seems like the fans somehow even know the sizes of their freaking butts! Which is a little creepy but hey, they are addictive to look at.... What?

Anyways, the Beatles were doing yet another meet and greet with their fans. Things were going normally until one fan asked:

"Can you four turn around and stick out your bums?"

"Uhhhh.... Why would we do that?" John asked, really not expecting a question like.... Well, that.

"They're the only part of you which we don't have pictures of. And they all look so round and firm! Can we compare them? Please?!"

"Well I-"

"Hey John, give the birds what they want." Paul told his bandmate. He had gotten excited when the fans asked that, as he enjoys flaunting around his round booty whenever he can. "But I'll have you know that mine would be the best." He flirted, giving his rear end a light smack in front of the fans.

Mentally growling at their sassy bassist, the Beatles got up, turned around and stuck out their derrières as the fans took photos, gave a quick rub on such beauties and even spanked them!

"So fab!" A fan moaned. "Now shake them! Jiggle those moneymakers like you mean it!"

They did as they were told, for another ten minutes the fans were arguing over which Beatles had the best bottom.

"Paul's is the biggest!"

"But John has those luscious thighs to go with his beautiful bum!"

"No way! Ringo's was much more firm looking!"

"At least we can all agree that George's was a disappointment. I mean, did you see how flat it was? I wouldn't be surprised if there was nothing but the pelvis in his cheeks."

"Yeah. His really needs more meat on it."

Eavesdropping on the fans, George was getting very irritated. "It's bad enough that Paul won't shut up about his ass. But now these fans probably won't shut up about how mine needs to be improved." He thought.

"Alright, you guys can sit back down now. We'll be holding a poll for who has the best bum. We'll be taking votes and will count them all up next week."

Once the Beatles were back in their hotel room, George had to endure even more banters about butts.

"Did you hear those fans? They said my bum was the firmest!" Ringo boasted.

"But more of them said that my thighs went well with mine." John retorted. "Also it looks like George's got the paper thin bottom."

"Ha ha, yeah. Makes me wonder if he'll just be eliminated from the poll due to how flat and saggy hi-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR ASSES??!!!" 

"Looks like someone's jealous." Paul sneered. "If yours wasn't so flat and saggy you'd want to join in on our conversation."

Shaking his fist at Paul, George stormed out of the room. "Maybe now I can finally talk to someone about something that isn't butt related."

Heading down the street, George saw an advertisement about some sort of liquid. "The body expansion formula. Guaranteed to get anyone bigger and better." It read. 

"I got it! If I use that on my supposed paper thin bottom, those other guys might finally shut up about their puny ones. They'd be too in awe about how large and round mine is." He thought.

Once he bought the liquid, George quickly went to the bathroom and looked over the instructions.

"Pour as much of this stuff as you want into a basin of water. Looks like one teaspoon means ten inches of growth. I'll probably use a little more than one though."

So getting out some measuring spoons, George put one and a half teaspoons of the formula into the full basin and sat down in it.

After he did, a sudden rumbling noise was heard from his bum. Looking down at it, George saw it bloating up with his own eyes.

"It works! It really works!" He cried.

About a minute later, George had gotten up and was now drying off his much larger than Paul's booty. "Wait until he sees this." He thought with glee.

The next day at yet another meet and greet, the other three Beatles were wondering why George was taking so long.

"He's probably still annoyed that his bum will never be as round as mine." Paul joked.

"Au contraire McCartney. I think mine got a whole lot rounder."

His jaw had dropped once George had walked in with an enormous rear. The fans were in awe at it, some lucky ones were able to grab and caress such a beauty.

"Like what you see girls?" He flirted, shaking his booty at their faces.

"Wha-I just... What?! George, your butt is huge!" John shouted in shock.

"I know, I guess I was lucky enough to get something much better than your puny, flat ones. Go ahead birds, give it a good spank."

While the fans were busy admiring George, Paul was mentally growling at him. "How the hell did he manage to get his ass to grow fifteen inches overnight?"

A few days had passed, getting closer to when the polls would come in and determine which Beatle had the best bum.

"I swear, George's bottom seems to get bigger every day." A fan exclaimed, ogling at his oversized butt. "He's sure to win the title of best bum if this keeps up."

Hearing what she said, Paul knew that he had to stop whatever George is doing or else the fans would be all over him instead. "He always heads into the loo after we head back to the hotel. Maybe he does something to his ass in there."

Back at the hotel, Paul hidden himself behind the shower curtains and was waiting for George to enter. Once he did, Paul saw him opening the bottle of expansion liquid, poured a teaspoon of it into a basin of water and sat in it.

"That's what makes his bottom become so enormous and luscious?" Paul thought.

Once George was out of the bathroom, Paul immediately grabbed the bottle and poured a tablespoon of the liquid into another basin. "Now to get back at him."

The very next day, Paul walked right up to George and showed him his massive rear. "What do you have to say now Georgie?"

"Damn it! He must have found out about the liquid."

Growling at the bassist, George went right into the bathroom, took the bottle and ran outside. "Thank god no one else's around." He thought.

But his thoughts were stopped short once Paul tried to grab the bottle from him. "You should be playing fair in this contest!"

"Well it's too late for that now!"

Fighting over the bottle, the contents were soon splashed all over their butts. "Look at what you did!" George shouted. "Now I'm gonna have to buy another bottle of this!"

Paul was about to respond, but then he felt a weird sensation in his rump. Looking back at it, he saw it inflating like mad. "Wha-?! What's going on?!"

But he wasn't alone, George soon felt his derrière swell up at a tremendous rate. In only a minute, the cheeks were the size of hot air balloons, and we're still growing!

Meanwhile back in the room, John saw that the window was covered with some kind of pale blob. "Did someone pour paint on the windows?" He thought.

Heading out into the lobby, John saw quite a few people (including Ringo) panicking like the world was about to end.

"Okay why is everyone so terrified?"

But then he saw what was going on out the door. "Oh... Butts."

"We've nearly been crushed by human flesh the size of the Empire State Building and that's all you can say?!!" Ringo screamed in disbelief.

"... Yeah?... But we shouldn't worry about that now, we've got to save our mates."

About an hour later, Paul and George's astronomically sized asses finally did stop growing. "This is all your fault Paul! If you didn't try to grab that bottle none of this would have happened!"

"My fault?! You're the one who bought that stuff in the first place!"

"Only because I just wanted to get you guys to stop boasting about your freaking asses! You keep flaunting it around like it's some new fashion trend! And no I'm not saying this because I'm jealous of it, I want you to just keep it to yourself for once!! I mean, I'm sure girls love looking at it, but save all your flaunting for when they're around instead of in our faces all the time."

Looking down at his feet, Paul knew that George had a right to be mad at what he does. "I never knew that you got so annoyed at this.... I guess I have been a bit of a show-off lately..."

"A bit?"

"Okay! I've been showing it off like there's no tomorrow... I'm really sorry for doing that so often. I just didn't think for once that others may not want to see my beauty." Paul admitted.

Seeing that the bassist actually meant what he said, George hugged him tight. "And I'm sorry for doing this. But after I found that liquid, I just felt the need to show it off and see how you liked it. I guess I have gone overboard with what I did."

Hugging back, Paul let out a small giggle. Which George heard and was confused about.

"It's just we probably set the world record for largest asses in the world. And we've been acting so childish lately, fighting over our rumps."

"We have been. Thank god the effects only last for a day. But once we deflate, can you please promise to only flaunt your bum around when someone asks you too? Instead of doing it on a regular basis?"

"I promise Georgie."

Soon the day had come when all the polls were in. Paul was given a note with the winner written on it.

"And the winner for the Beatle with the best bum is.... A four way tie?"

"Yeah, we couldn't decide which was the best. They all looked so great in their own sense. Paul's was huge, John's was accommodated with thick thighs, George's was very firm and Ringo's was the best to grab." The fans had told him. "And also after the city was nearly squashed by two huge pairs of butt cheeks, we can safely say that we'll be laying off them for a while."

Looking over at George, Paul gave him a small wink and whispered. "Now let's just hope that I don't get jealous over how small your ass is."


	11. Puffynormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some spooky swellings! Feel free to request scenarios in the comments

It was nearing the greatest holiday to have ever existed, and the Beatles were off to find the perfect costume to wear for the night to come. "I think I'll be a vampire this Halloween." George declared.

"But you dressed as one last year, and the year before and even the year before that! Shouldn't you be something different this time around?" Paul snorted, looking through the store's costume racks

"Nah, not while I still got my lovely fangs for all the girls to admire. It's not like I go as a vampire every year, you sure you're not just jealous that you keep outgrowing all your old costumes?"

"I just like to shake things up a bit, it's boring when you don't wear something different every Halloween. Let's see, what?! Ten pounds just for a werewolf suit?! I say that's a big rip off!"

"Well when I suggested sewing our own costumes you just laughed me off. Hey Ringo, you said you wanted to be something big this year, how about we get into a costume together?"

"You sure I won't be too heavy? Your legs keep wobbling whenever you carry me."

"Well I was thinking you'd be carrying me while I tell you where to go."

"Yeah right, you can barely see any further than your nose!"

"I happen to like my nose.."

"Oh Johnny I didn't mean it in a bad way, well we still got a few days to spare, how about we go and get some candy? And make sure George doesn't eat them all again."

"Hey!"

"Just sayin, we had to hand out nothing but our autographed pictures to the kids last year."

"But didn't they say it was better than can-"

"Just don't do it again okay?!"

"Fine fine, just as long as I get to have the best bits left over once all the kids stop coming in."

The big day grew more and more near every day, but still the Beatles had no luck finding the perfect costume. Along the way they did manage to find four odd gumballs that were just laying out in a candy store without a price tag. When they went to ask for a price, the owner just let them have it for free.

"Today's Halloween and all the costumes have sold out. At least we still got our gumballs, but now we got nothing to wear for Brian's Halloween party." Paul grumbled, toying with the gum's plastic wrapper. "Guess we might as well finish the only candy we'd ever get this year."

"Aw man, and I was looking forward to the big costume contest then too! I was hoping we could win and all get that year's supply of candy that was advertised." Ringo added. "Hm, the wrapper on mine says Kolossal Kaiju, what's a kaiju? And why is colossal spelt wrong?"

"Probably just to look cool, mine says Voluptuous Vampire. Wonder if this brand has something for weird names." George didn't waste a second popping the gum into his mouth.

"Well mine is Wide Werewolf, I got a bad feeling about this.."

"Hm, Inflated Incubus, you worry to much Paul, I'm sure there's nothing to this, just some sort of marketing gimmick, y'know, since candy makes you fat."

As they chewed, there was something to say about the lack of flavour, but that wasn't the main problem once they felt a change.

"EEP!!! I'm all pale!! And my fangs are even longer!"

"You think that's bad?! I'm all fuzzy! Aw, and now this tail ripped my best pair of pants!"

"Speaking of tail, I got one too! But it's all scaly and stuff.. Hey are you guys getting smaller or.. Ah! I'm getting bigger!"

"Well at least nothing happened to m- I spoke too soon, I got a tail too, and wings! And horns too!"

"Grr, those candies did this to us!! And you said it wouldn't have done anything!!" Paul bellowed, he was about to lunge at John with his new claws, but their transformations weren't done yet.

Their bellies began to bulge, popping their suit buttons and tearing their shirts, then came the thunder thighs and bubble butts to support their massive guts, their arms grew short and flabby the more bloated they got, their faces gained triple chins and large, soccer ball sized (or in Ringo's case, beach ball sized) cheeks. Their old clothes were torn to shreds, not that it mattered to Paul since he was covered in fur and Ringo was basically just a reptile with no naughty bits visible so it didn't bother him either.

"Ah!! I can't go out like this! Everyone will see my bum!" George panicked, covering up with a nearby blanket. "Hopefully there's nothing more after this."

But he was wrong, their minds were rewired instantly. Now the only thing they could think of was gorging on as much candy as possible, no matter how much they'd eat they'll never have enough. "Caaaaaaaanddyyyyyyyy..."

Breaking down the door, the Fab Four took to the streets, terrifying everyone in sight. If any candy was in sight, it would be stuffed down their gullets. The more they ate, the bigger they got, their bellies surged outwards, excess flab built up on their limbs, even their fingers and toes became more sausage like, their cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk's does when it's full of food, more chins on their already fat faces.

It wasn't long until immobility struck, their bellies outgrew their stubby legs, leaving them unable to even waddle. But they didn't stop them from trying to get more sweets until the night was done, they rolled about, crushing any car in their way, demanded to be fed by any onlookers unless they wanted to be eaten and when there was no more candy, they took bites out of any buildings. "Neeeeeeed foooooooooood."

"Candy.. Must have candy."

"Feed Georgie or Georgie eat you!"

As the night passed on, the Fab Four were nearly unrecognizable, just four giant blobs of flesh, fur and scales, their limbs and heads finally sank into their massive bellies. As dawn soon shone over the streets of Liverpool, finally the monstrous Beatles were satisfied, snuggling up in their fat to digest such a massive feast.

But what about Brian and his party you might ask? Well let's just say he'll have a real fit with the boys once they finally slim back down to normal.


	12. Adipem Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one, cowritten by GameDragoon!

After a long night of recording, Brian noticed that one of his boys seemed to have fallen ill rather quickly. The normally deadpan and often voracious George Harrison distanced himself away from his bandmates and looked green in the face. “I wonder what’s wrong, I hope it’s not the flu.” Brian thought as he approached him.

"How're you feeling, George?" He inquired.

“I don’t know.. I just feel so weak all of a sudden..”

“Well, you look like you’re about to faint any second. Here, I should get you to a doctor.”

“But what if I miss recording sessions because of what I got?”

“Your health comes first. If you don’t rest now, you might get worse and miss far more time.”

George couldn’t argue with Brian’s logic, even though he wanted to. Being the youngest made him feel like the fourth wheel in the band and he didn’t want to give Paul and John another reason to look down on him.

“You boys may have been overworked, you three rest up while I drive George over to the clinic,” Brian told them.

“You treat us like we’re kids Brian.”

“Well, I guess you can think of me as a father. You four mean the world to me.”

He places a hand on George’s back and leads him towards the door. His face grew paler as they walked.

“Have a nice trip!” John calls with a hint of malice. He and Paul snickered between themselves. “Should you really be laughing at him when whatever George has might have gotten to you guys too?” Ringo grumbled.

“Please, Ringo. Eppy’s just overreacting,” Paul points out and John speaks up.

“Yeah, Rings. Don’t worry so much.”

But at the doctor’s office, it turns out Ringo was right to worry. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before, I’ll need to get a blood sample if you don’t mind.” George's stomach lurched, both from sickness and fear.

"I'd rather not..." he trailed, looking up at Brian.

"Sorry George, but you have to so the doctors can find out what's wrong."

"...me stomach hurts," he mumbled as the doctor pricked his finger. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it would.

“Blood seems normal. Wait...” Getting a microscope, the doctor examined the blood sample more closely. “There’s something I haven’t seen before. I’ll need to take this to the lab.”

“Can’t be good if you’re in that face mask... Ooh... Got anything for gut pain?”

“Just lay down on the table and drink some water, okay? I’ll be back in a bit.”

The doctor leaves Brian and George alone. When Brian looks down, he sees the sweat plastered against George’s forehead.

“I’ll get some water for you, okay?”

“Thanks,” George croaks out as he moves to lay down. “God, it feels like I got some bad gas in there.”

Placing a hand over George’s midsection, Brian was surprised to feel heat coming off of it. “Could it have been something you ate that caused this? Perhaps some of your jelly babies gone off.”

“If I had food poisoning, I would have known. I just ache,” George moaned, he felt his belly gurgling the more it ached. He placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed gently, trying to disperse the uncomfortable sensation that was growing. “Where’s the doctor?”

As if on cue, he arrived and placed George on a stretcher. “It’s something bad isn’t it doc?” He mumbled.

“We don’t know for sure, but an ultrasound might show what exactly you got growing in your stomach.”

“Growing?” He thought, looking down, he did see his shirt seemed to have raised a bit.

"I'm not pregnant!" he yelled.

"No one said you were, just calm down," the doctor said. “Ultrasounds aren’t just for women expecting children. Now, have you eaten anything in the past five hours?”

“I tried, but I was too nauseous. This is unlike me...” Then, in a quiet voice, he added, "I'm scared, Eppy."

"Hey." He bent down to hold George's hand. "It's going to be alright."

As he was getting ready for the ultrasound, Brian noticed George felt even warmer than before, his whole body heating up. “Can he get some ice? He’s boiling here!” Eppy asked a nearby nurse.

"I don't feel so good..." he whispered, and then his body started to change.

Brian could swear his body was swelling. Gaps were starting to appear in between the buttons of his shirt. With a pop, a button went flying off, exposing George’s newfound puffiness. “Ah! What’s happening to me?!” He panicked.

Brian was at a loss of words as he watched the youngest Beatle bloat some more. Not only was his stomach growing, so was the rest of him. He could see George's pants start to strain, and how his face was puffer too. The feeling was mixed for him, the constriction of his outfit made it hard to breathe, but the more torn they got, the more relaxed he became. If he was embarrassed about getting progressively nuder, he didn't show it. With him already being red from how hot he was, only a tint of blush could be seen.  
Everyone just stared in shock as George grew. It looked like he had already gained 100 pounds of weight, and it kept going. His once slim legs were tearing his pants at the seams with raw fat. The pale flesh pushed itself through the new gaps.

"Doctor, what do we do?!" Brian shouted.

"Wait for the swelling to slow down, then move him to quarantine," he said, and Brian's jaw dropped. 

The doctor didn't have any plan at all, and George was going to be isolated. 

“But you can’t just keep him locked away! I’m sure there’s some way to cure him...”

“We will find a cure, but in order to prevent his illness from spreading, he must be kept away from anyone. I know he’s a Beatle and those girls can’t stand hearing he’s hurt, but it’s for his own good. Have the others experienced similar symptoms?”

"Not that I know of," he replied over George's moans. He was fidgeting with his belt, trying to remove it since it was cutting into him. His rounded out stomach was getting in the way, and his fatter fingers didn't make it easier either.

"How big is he going to get?" Brian asked, his voice laced with worry. George looked like he weighed 350 pounds now, and he wasn't slowing down.

With a loud snap, George’s belt was shredded along with the rest of his clothes. “Oooh... Eppy...” He moaned, trying to look over at his manager, but his flab completely blocked his view.

“Don’t worry Georgie, we’ll help you, just hang on!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the studio, Paul had stripped out of his shirt. “Boy, is it hot in here or is it just me?”

“Just you mate, now put yer shirt back on!” John yelled from across the room.

“Sorry, it’s just too hot...” Paul winced, “Me stomach’s cramping up...”

With that, Ringo backed away from his younger bandmate. “I think you just got whatever George came under, it’s only 18 degrees in here and yet you’re sweating like a pig.”

“I’m sure it’s just a fever... Urg... Anyone got some water?” 

John walked towards Ringo and whispered quietly so only he could hear. “Sweating like a pig… he looks like a pig!” he said as he gestured at Paul’s exposed stomach. It pooched out and started to hang over his waistband.

“Paulie! Why don’t you lay down over there,” John said, pointing at the bed at the other end of the hotel suite. “We’ll get yeh something to drink!”

Paul did as asked, unaware that his walk was becoming more like a waddle. “What you all staring at me for? Is there something in my teeth?”

“I think it’s a little more than that. Look in the mirror and you’ll see what I mean.” John snickered.

“Well alright, but- Oh god what happened?!” That little bulge became much more as Paul panicked over his newfound appearance.

“Hey now, don’t panic. We can just call an ambulance and-”

“Don’t panic?! I’m literally gaining ten pounds every second!”

Paul’s screaming was interrupted by a loud ping! The button on his pants had just flown straight across the room. Paul’s flab forced the pants zipper down and it oozed out.  
“I don’t know about you Rings, but this is pretty funny…" John chuckled, but his laughter suddenly became hollow. "Boy... I’m feeling off.”

Ringo’s eyes widened in horror and he began to dash out of the hotel room. If Paul, George, and John all got sick, then he might, and Ringo was afraid of becoming ill.  
“Ringo, where are yeh going?” John yelled as Ringo slammed the hotel door. He wasn’t feeling feverish like the others just yet, but he knew he would eventually. “The clinic, I’m sure those doctors are curing George as I speak, they might know what to do!”

But when he found Brian by himself, he knew the news wasn’t good.

“Ringo? You can’t visit George right now, I’m afraid,” he said in a solemn voice.

That couldn’t be good. “What happened to ‘im?”

Brian sighed. “Turns out, he has some new strain; they took him to quarantine. He just started swelling up. Even if he wasn’t contagious, he wouldn’t be able to get out. He’s too big now.”

“Are yeh sure?”

“Yeah, it happened right before my eyes!”

Ringo broke into a cold sweat. “Paul’s sick too, and John said he felt ill before I left-”

“Oh my... But you’re still well. There may be a chance you didn’t get it along with them. And if Paul and John haven’t gotten to George’s size yet, they can be rolled here and we can try and find a cure!”

“Well I was always prone to illnesses, I think my reaction to this new disease is just delayed... Where is George at the moment? I just want to see how he is now... He must be so lonely.”

“He’s over here, but if the doctors find out you’re sick, you’ll have to join him,” he said and the two made their way down the hall. 

When they entered, Ringo looked everywhere for his youngest friend. Eventually, he and Brian stood in front of a room simply labeled DANGER. “That must be his room. Let's be quick," Brian said as they entered.

Ringo was confused at first; there was no George in sight, just a large, fleshy mass. Then, he realized that it was George. He had bloated up to immense proportions. His face, buried under a triple chin, was slick with sweat, and he was gently panting.

"Georgie? Is that you?" Ringo asked.

"... Mhmm," he sluggishly replied. His face was completely covered in flab, making it nearly impossible to hear what he says.

“Oh... Oh my god... You’re enormous! You’re now a human blob!” Ringo panicked. “Well... Hopefully, this is as big as you’ll get; Paul and John got your virus too...”

This piqued George’s interest. If both John and Paul easily got his illness, how come Brian and Ringo didn’t?

Ringo’s eyes suddenly widened. “Ah, Brian, we got to get them out of the hotel before they-”

But his thoughts were stopped short when they were rolled in as well. Paul was screeching about his ruined body.

“You can’t do this to us! I can’t spend the rest of me life in quarantine!”

“You can’t? What about the rest of us?” John yelled back. He was the ‘thinnest’ out of the three, yet was still morbidly obese compared to Brian and Ringo. His belt was undone and the seams of his jeans were ripped. George was the largest, however, having to take up three stretchers.

Out of curiosity, Ringo pressed his hand into George’s stomach and marveled at how far it sank in. He really was no more than a pile of lard now.

Paul’s screaming had stopped when he finally saw how bad his bandmate was. “Christ, Geo, you’re massive...” He felt a shiver go down his spine. "Oh fuck, is that going to happen to me too?" He was twice the size of Paul!

Not wasting any time, the doctors wheeled the other two blimped up Beatles into the enormous room to join George. “Now, has the fourth suffered any of the symptoms?” One of the doctors asked.

“No, not yet anyway,” Ringo answered. “And I have a name y’know.”

“If he is affected, we may be able to do some analyzing on him before he gets too big for our labs. We have classified their strain of illness as the Adipem Flu, cure and cause is unknown at the time.”

“Well, maybe it has something to do with how hot they are?” Brian asked.

The doctor ushered Ringo and Brian out of the room. "Both of you are at risk, considering your prolonged exposure to the disease. We're going to run tests to try to figure out how this virus works."

"Then you can cure George and the others?" Ringo said with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, then we can cure patient zero."

"He has a name!" he snapped. “You talk about them as if they’re lab rats or just part of some experiment. They need help and you’re just abandoning them here!”

“We’re not abandoning them as you say, they’re only going to be in isolation until we have found a cure. We have blood samples from all three now and will run tests to find a way to reverse the effects of the virus, or at least halt the swelling. We may need to run tests on you as well, see if you have any sort of immunity that halted the virus from affecting you.”

"And if I do?

"Then we can develop a vaccine for them."

If going with the doctor will help his friends, then so be it. Ringo and Brian moved to leave, but not before John waved goodbye with a flabby arm.

"Come back soon," he called in a despondent voice. George merely let out a groan as his stomach gurgled again.

Paul began to bloat up once again, he tried to get one more look at his oldest bandmate before the flab completely blocked his view. “Wing... Hewp...” He muffled out, he hoped that Ringo would find a cure for their condition.

“I will guys, just keep your hopes up, I- I’ll be back for you,” he uttered out, that familiar feeling getting to him too. Brian was in a hazmat suit just like the doctors, but Ringo opted out, knowing that he was going to feel the swelling sooner or later. “Alright, time for tests...”

Ringo felt a knot at the pit of his stomach, but he couldn’t tell if it was from anxiety or illness. There were all kinds of bizarre machines in the room the doctor had taken them to. He felt nervous at the sight of them, reminding him of his childhood spent. He didn't want to have to go to quarantine, but if his three mates were there, it wouldn't be so bad.  
Some kind of sensor was placed on his chest and head. Most likely for heart rate and temperature, he thought. Brian had them as well. As the doctors checked for any differences, they noticed Ringo’s temperature was unnaturally high for a person, especially since he was in a cold room, contrasting greatly from Brian. “It seems this virus has passed from his blood to just under the skin, causing his fat cells to multiply every second.” One of the doctors concluded.

“Huh? How can this be possible? How do heat and fat correlate? Is this virus trying to shield itself with fat? Uuh... It’s too roasting in here to think..”

Looking over at the vents, Brian wondered if a blast of cold air would help against his four, sweaty boys. But before he could try, Ringo hunched over and grabbed his gut. They all heard the gurgling sound yet again, and Ringo started to bloat up.

His flat stomach grew into a pot-belly, and then into a paunch. He could feel his arms and legs thicken, like butter was running through his veins. 

“Ringo!” Brian shouted in worry. He was growing, but not as quickly as George was. There was a chance they could slow it, or even halt it completely. One of the windows was open. When Ringo’s flabby hand made contact with a burst of wind that came through, he noticed it began to shrivel up. “Fat is used as an insulator against cold- the virus is trying to keep itself insulated! That’s why they’re heating up!” Brian discovered. “Freezing the quarantine should help John, Paul, and George too. Then we can try curing them!” he said, filled with hope. The doctors nodded, and they went back to the room.

After some fidgeting with the thermostat, the temperature plummeted. Everybody shuddered, except for George, who was too large to do much of anything.

“You too, huh?” Paul asked, looking at Ringo. He looked quite chubby now.

“Yeah, but we found out that the cold stops the fat. We can get cured soon!”

John cheered and Paul broke out into a smile. “That’s great, I wasn’t too keen on these,” he said, gesturing at his flabby chest.

“Oh I don’t know, you could give Cynthia a run for her money with knockers like yours.” Paul joked. “Geo? You hear that? We’ll be back to our slim, trim selves soon!”

“Mrrph?”

“Yeah, all we gotta do is find a way to flush this virus clean out.”

“You could understand that?”

“After a while together accepting our blobby fate, you kinda start to interpret what he can muffle out.”

Brian was relieved that the boys cheered up, but there was still something he didn’t understand. “I was with them all throughout their fattening, why didn’t the virus get passed onto me?”

“Some people's bodies are naturally immune to some diseases. You were just fortunate enough to have the right genetics.”

“I suppose that makes sense...” he muttered. “Wait, if I’m immune, would it be possible to derive a cure from me?”

“If your body can produce antibodies, then it’s worth a shot,” the doctor replied, and Brian then turned to face the four.

“We’ll get the cure, and soon, everything will be normal again,” he triumphantly declared.

Extracting some of Brian’s white blood cells from his extracted blood, he saw how they surrounded the virus instantly before it had any chance to put up its fat barrier. With that, the cells were injected into the Beatles. They sighed in relief as they slowly but surely regained their original forms. There was still quite a bit of chub left on them, but they were just happy to be able to walk again.

“Eppy ya did it! You cured us!” John cheered, snuggling his manager as tight as he could muster. “We thought we’d be stuck as ever-growing blobs for the rest of our lives!”

“Aw, I was worried about you four as well. I thought I’d never see you again, but you’re all cured and won’t have to worry about this Adipem Flu again.” Brian assured to them.

Despite being cured, it wasn't without its side-effects. Ringo had a pudgier body and a soft belly. Since he was the last to get infected, his fat was the least noticeable. Paul and John, on the other hand, were much bulkier. In fact, John had jokingly bought Paul a large bra for his supple chest.

...surprisingly, he didn't throw it out.

George, patient zero, was the fattest. His heavy stomach shook with every step. Since he was absolutely titanic when sick, he looked bone thin now by comparison.

“I don’t know about you, but if I’m gonna be a blimp, I wanna gain weight through conventional means, that being food!” George joked. “I’m starving!”

“All that flab didn’t deter your appetite? I’m not surprised. Then again we were without food for at least an hour. But I’d like to have something light.”

“Alright boys, you know I’d do anything to keep you happy.”

And with that, the fab four waddled their way back to their shared flat with Brian not too far behind, chuckling at how energetic they were to get back. “For big boys, they can sure run fast.”


	13. They Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Wattpad request, something that Beatles finding out about Weird Al's Fat

Here's a request by Chloe_coolio9 !! Hope you like it!

"I wonder what all the youngsters down there are listening to." John pondered one day, being up in heaven didn't give him many opportunities to listen to any hit songs from the current decade. Not because of some force stopping him from seeing the living world or because he was forbidden. The problem was that George despises modern music with a burning passion, not as much as past problems such as long gone diseases and bigotry suddenly returning or the fact that there are still no flying cars but it's what he ranted about the most.

"All the modern radio plays is emotionless drudge sung by people who all sound the same to me, no ones shaking anything up, there's no passion and not even using real instruments. God I even miss the early 2000s music, at least I could tell which song is by who!" George growled. "How can anyone stand to listen to that garbage?!"

"Well, maybe sometime soon we can get some musical revolution like before. That is if earth isn't blown away from all the pollution going on. Anyways, you think we can listen to a little something from the modern day? I'm sure there's some rock and roll hidden amongst all the emo pop stuff."

But they weren't able to find anything worth listening to, at least for a while anyways. "Jeez, more no names who don't make a name for themselves. You sure you didn't just play different remixes of the same song over and over again?" George grunted.

"I guess there's nothing much in terms of new artists, better stick with whatever Paul and Ringo come out with. Heard Ringo's got a cool new album out with a sing dedicated to us! Hope he didn't forget Stu." John chuckled.

"As usual, only the real hardcore Beatlemaniacs know about me. Ringo probably wouldn't even recognize me if I suddenly came back today." Stu grumbled, if you're wondering, yes he was just standing there with his mates before he spoke up. "No I wasn't!"

"Let's see now, hey there's this Weird Al guy. Didn't he parody Got My Mind Set On You?"

"Showed up at the concert dedicated to me too, and for his information, that song was more than just six words long! He's done some nice songs but his parodies are what he's most known for. As well as that one movie thing he did that I still have yet to watch. John? Hey where did he go?"

"Said something about wanting to listen to everything he's got. And looking up at the title, I can tell which one he's gonna love most. WORD CRIMES OBVIOUSLY!!"

No Stu, but definitely listen to it if you want to hear that sweet Gotta Give It Up sample in a song that's not about being creepy towards the listener. Eheheheheh, what? I just really like that song. But anyways we're getting off track now. The real song John liked the most was-

"Eat it!! Eat it!! Boy this is a bop, and it's about food which makes this a must listen for that little glutton out there. Wait there's still one last song I haven't heard. Fat? Who would sing about being fat?"

Feeling curious, John decided to check out the music video as well as listen. "Now this is a song! Weird coming from someone who mostly writes aggressive political stuff but even I gotta have my silliness. God this is gonna be stuck in my head all day."

All day he could do nothing but hum the song, the video was trapped forever in his mind as well. Not that he minded, he had a plan to recreate the whole thing with his bandmates. "Maybe Cyn would care to join in the fun as well. All I gotta do now is find a way to get everyone fat. That will be easy for me, I know George loves his food. Stu would be a problem tho, aha! I know what he can never resist."

And so he got to work, he memorized the song line for line and decorated the shared flat to fit the music video. "Alright, now with all the hard stuff out of the way, time to fatten up!" He grinned. "This will be the best meal yet! Got some of those delicious hydrox cookies."

"Hydrox? Don't you mean Oreos?"

"Hydrox came first. Anyways, also got some mallomars, chocolate chip cookies and don't forget all the cakes I made too! Boy I'm gonna have enough sugar to dance the night away! Hopefully not enough to burn all this beautiful blubber off as well." Less talk, more eating!

"Wait! I can't start without my best mates George and Stu. Better call them over before I get started, I do have a habit of hogging all the food."

Thankfully there was no need to drag their butts over to eat, the scent of the desserts laid out drove them to the kitchen. "This has something to do with Al's songs doesn't it?"

"You got that! Two of them anyways, let's eat it we're fat enough to sing! You get it? Hehe."

"..... Not funny."

"Aw come on, I thought everyone loved puns! Aw well, let's eat!!"

They had some more (veggie) chicken and had some more pie, it didn't matter, broiled or fried. They just ate it. Their zippers busted, buckles broken and definitely had more chins than ever before. But more specifically their bellies bulged outwards, popping all the buttons off their shirts, then the fat spread to their now stubby, flabby limbs, making it nearly impossible for them to do more than waddle. Next came the bottom half, their bottoms to be more precise, rounded out like overinflated beach balls on top of their thunder thighs. Their messy faces grew extra chins as stated before as well as giant puffy cheeks, even their fingers and toes plumped up.

"Ugh.. I feel so full.. I shouldn't have had that last pudding pop.." Stu groaned, trying to reach his massive belly. "I need a rub.."

Awing at how big they all grew, John rolled over to his mate and using his meaty hands, massaged all over his dough like belly. "Mm, does that feel good Stu?"

"Very.. But I think I'm too full to move now."

"Me t-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!!!.. Too.." George belched, rolling onto his back. "I got a bigger belly than all of you!"

"Well I got the most luscious thighs." John bragged.

"Yeah?. Well my ass outweighs both of yours!" Stu grinned, waggling his wobbly bottom. "What's with the camera? You didn't plan on humiliating us did ya?"

"If I did I wouldn't have joined in on the fattening fun.. Ah! I must have left it on while we were eating." John wobbled as fast as he could to turn it off. "I was hoping we could recreate the Fat video with some extra blobbiness. Guess we're all too full for that now."

"We could still belch out the song, and layer it over the video you filmed of us eating." Stu suggested. "Buuuuuuurrrp!! You urp- bum is wide"

"Well mine is too! Burp!"

"Better wa-AARRUUPtch your mouth."

"Or we'll burp on you!"

Yep, they did sing the entire thing, often letting out a couple little farts or burps as they did. Eating all those desserts so quickly gave them quite the gas, but don't worry they'll air out the smell when they're done.


	14. Chilly Hitchhikers

"Brr.. Maybe we should have packed some extra coats before we left.." George mumbled, shivering on the side of the road.

He and his buddy Paul decided to go on a little hitchhiking trip, mostly to get some alone time away from school and their parents. So far they've had quite the rocky start, but they managed to make it all the way to Blackpool. There was an incident involving pet spiders at one house, but that's a story for another day. But lately they've had no luck finding any rides, let alone a place to stay, it wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the weather.

"Well there should be a shop of sorts just up the road. Hope it's open.. I could really use a bite as well, had nothing but crisps for days." Paul muttered, patting his empty belly.

Cold and hungry, the two boys huddled close together as they walked. Ten minutes have passed with no sign of anything but trees and road. "I don't know how much longer I can go for.. My legs are frozen solid." George whimpered, trying to keep up with his friend. "Well, we can take a little rest, let's go into the woods away from the road, we can lie down there."

Sandwiched on top of one another, they tried to use their body heat to keep warm but with no avail. It didn't help that both were starving, constantly reminded from their loud, rumbling bellies. Then a familiar, sweet scent hit George's nose, he followed the scent and hoped it lead to food, Paul followed close by, feeling just one more rumble would have been torture to him.

"Look Paulie! Who would build a chocolate shop all the way out here?"

"It's probably old and abandoned.. But at least we'll have some shelter here, hope it's not locked." Opening the door, Paul was surprised to find the shop was packed full of fresh chocolate treats of any kind, cakes, cookies, hot cocoa, brownies, mousse and even ice cream. "Looks like this place still stocks up, but I don't see any price tags on these, or anyone else."

"Well maybe it's like an information center which gives out free treats. Well just as long as we get our fill! First let's warm up with some cocoa, then the appetizer will be brownies with cookie bits."

Smiling, Paul poured two large cups of steaming hot chocolate, they were enticed from moment the boys took their first sip, it was rich and frothy, warming them up instantly. "Mmm, I think I'll have another cup."

"Me too! This stuff is so good! I can't imagine why this place has no customers."

Heading back to the hot cocoa machine, the two couldn't stop drinking no matter how burnt their tongues became. They were in so much bliss from the rich drink they didn't even notice their bellies began to bulge outwards. "Ooh.. Now I'm sweating from all that cocoa, I need something cool."

"Well then it's the perfect time for ice cream! Oh better! We can make some hot fudge sundaes, they're even more chocolatey!" Paul giggled, he had a bit of a sugar high now and wasn't about to come down off it anytime soon. "Chocolate chocolate I love chocolate!!"

George was giggling away at his chocoholic buddy, he didn't even bother to get bowls for their sundaes, just dumping brownies and fudge sauce into the ice cream vats. "Aw Paulie, looks like the place is out of spoons."

"That's no problem, we can eat like the piggies do! Dig in!!" Jumping into a vat, Paul gorged on as much of the cold dairy treat as possible, he and George didn't stop until all the cats were empty, their bellies torn their tight leather jackets and were exposed for all to see. Their bottoms plumped up quite a bit as well, tearing the seems of their jeans along with their soft, thunder thighs, their faces gained chipmunk cheeks and double chins coated with chocolate sauce.

"Would you look at us Paulie, we're all plump and doughy!" George giggled, smacking Paul's belly.

"Pft, you call yourself plump? This right here is chub you can be proud of! Bet you don't even wobble as you waddle!" Paul grinned, poking George's giant bum cheeks.

They were giggling away at their newfound fatness, fondling their flabby rolls and flaunting their bloated forms about. "I don't need any coats now, my belly hangs like a blanket!" George giggled. "Good thing too, I outgrew all my clothes!" Pointing to the torn shirt, jacket and jeans on the floor.

"But I'm stuck feeling hungry, as well as craving some more lovely girth. Shall we finish off the cakes here? That will make us extra big!"

Not wasting any more time, they forged on whatever was left in the shop, their guts surged outwards with every bite they took, their butts doubled in size, their limbs sunk into their new flabby forms, they were now nothing more than giant, fleshy blobs with tiny heads. "Look at these sweet cheeks Georgie, they dwarf your puny ass!"

"Oh really now? You only got three chins, I have four! And a giant belly to boot!" Wobbling up to each other, Paul laid his puffy cheek onto George's. "Mm, so soft and cozy."

"And stuffed to the gills t.. Ah.. I think I got cramps." George whined, trying to reach his soft, flabby gut with his stumpy arms. Seeing his younger mate was in pain, Paul leaned over as much as he could to massage him. "There we go, better?"

"Y-UURP!! Yeah.. Phew, all that eating can really tire someone out."

Snuggling up as much as they could, the two blubbery boys dozed away, filled with chocolate and insulated from the cold.


	15. Heavenly Appetites

"He'll be here soon. I can't wait!"

"Probably won't be for a while John, y'know how George is right?"

"Well lots has changed since the fifties Stu. He doesn't fear death like me, and I bet he'd love to see us both again!"

"As long as he isn't too shocked at what happened to us."

Waiting by the gates of heaven, John, Stu and Linda were awaiting for their friend to arrive. They watched as George's spirit lifted up out of his body and into the clouds above. "Here he comes!"

When he opened his eyes, George sat up on the fluffy clouds and looked around. "So this is heaven.. And I look twenty again.." He thought, but his thoughts were stopped short when he felt a large pair of arms wrap around him.

"WELCOME GEORGIE!! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" John cried as he hugged George as tight as he could, not wanting to let go.

"John! He's gonna be crushed if you keep hugging him like that."

Looking behind, George was shocked to see John not only back in his old sixties look, but morbidly obese too. "What happened to you?!"

"We just had a bit of fun up here. I was shocked too when I saw Stu being super fat when I first came up here." John grinned. "Believe me, the food here is irresistable!"

Following his three fat friends, George made his way to a small patch of clouds that resembled his old home, Friar Park. "We made sure everything was designed to look like your old home. Complete with servant clouds and all!"

"Wow.. Oh! And it looks like Maureen is here too!"

"Not gonna have another affair with her now are you?"

"Hey! It was just that one time and I did vow to never cheat on Olivia, even after death."

"I know, just teasing. Anyways, I bet you're starving by now as always."

"Well.. I guess I haven't eaten for hours since I had that IV in my arm. And since I deaged I suppose my appetite went back to when I was younger too."

Smiling, John and Stu carried George to the dining table while Linda waddled to Maureen to mind their own business. "Let's let the boys have their fun."

"Seems like everyone here is plump.. How did this happen?" George asked.

"Turns out heaven lets us do anything we like with no consequences! Like cartoon logic and we took advantage of being able to eat anything we like and still be healthy aside from the weight." Stu explained.

On the table, George saw delicious brownies, cakes, cookies, pudding cups, souffles and lava cakes. "Wow! How did you make all this?"

"Turns out John's one hell of a baker. He could hide spinach in a chocolate cake and no one could tell that he did!"

George didn't wait to hear the whole conversation as he instantly dug into the delicious desserts on the table and gulped as much as he could down. "Oh this is so delicious!" George exclaimed as he continued to eat.

Grinning, John and Stu watched as their youngest bandmate was fattening up nicely. His belly bloated, his rear now resembled two large beach balls stuck together, his thighs became thunder thighs, his limbs were puffy and shortened into his bulging belly, his cheeks puffed up and he gained a double chin. "Wow.. Everything was so good! But I'm still so hungry."

Smiling, John and Stu rolled him to a tank filled with chocolate ice cream. "Here you are Georgie, happy chocolate day!"

"Chocolate day?"

"Just another one of those food based holidays we know you'd love. Now dig in!"

George jumped right into the tank, gulping down everything in sight, growing fatter with every bite. Soon he was as obese as his friends. "Aw, I didn't even notice I got so fat."

"But doesn't it feel good? You're now a cute big boy!" John grinned as he pinched his chubby cheek.

"Well.. I'm now super fluffy and I get to cuddle with two big teddy bears!" George smiled, cuddling with his bandmates.

"That's right. And when Paul and Ringo come up here, we'll make them fat too!"


	16. Gimme That Raw Fish

It was the year 1966 and the Beatles had just landed in Japan as part of a giant tour, Germany and the Philippines being their next stops. Brian made sure this tour allowed his boys to get more time for themselves in a new country far unlike England. In between gigs and interviews, the Beatles will be able to experience the culture, historical landmarks and most importantly the food.

After getting settled in at their hotel, the Beatles split up, Paul and George were downtown in search of souvenirs for their families while John and Ringo decided to take a stroll through a public garden. "It's beautiful out here, England should have stone gardens like these." John remarked, taking in all the sights.

"And these cherry blossom trees as well, I think it'd give a nice fragrance to our usual stench filled streets. I don't know about you, but all this walking sure built up my appetite, you think we can find some street vendors? Or maybe try out one of those neat sushi places, bet everything comes fresh right out of the sea here."

"You mean the raw fish? Mimi always told me meat must be fully cooked, lest one gets salmonella."

"Maybe the cooks do something to the fish to make it safe to eat, although I'd love to try mochi. It's got ice cream in it so I bet it'll be good." Ringo smiled, searching for the nearest restaurant. "This place sounds good, Master Chen's Noodle House. Doesn't look busy, let's get us a little something here."

"Noodles huh? Isn't that just another word for pasta?"

"Say that to the creators of soba and udon and I think they'd slap you into next week. Oh! And they've got a dessert bar here too! That's the biggest pile of mochi I've ever seen."

Upon entering, John and Ringo got themselves a booth and looked over at their menus. "Lunch buffet special, sounds good to me."

"Oooh, everything smells so succulent! Should I get the salmon nigiri or the lotus root and leek dumplings? And maybe a side of ramen with nori, bean sprouts and radishes!"

"Hold on there Richie, I still haven't made my order yet. Egg rolls for a starter, with spicy salmon roe rolls and scallop tempura, seaweed salad, after that comes miso soup and sashimi slathered in wasabi and pickled ginger, then comes the chicken katsu with egg, but first a ramune break. Hell with it, let's just order one of everything! And a bottle of melon ramune to share."

Thankfully there weren't many other customers around, so their orders came quickly. "Mmm, oh this stuff is so tasty! Good thing George didn't come along or else he would have hogged everything." John exclaimed, scarfing down his order of shrimp wontons. "Pass me the sesame oil will ya? I might even soak my mochi with it!"

"Aw, I don't think that would taste very good." Ringo chuckled, sucking away at his ramen. "Oh we should definitely come here again tomorrow!"

One might think that fresh seafood on rice wouldn't be all that filling, but the two Beatles completely soaked their orders with soy sauce and sesame oil and chugged several bottles of ramune as well. Their bellies bulged outwards, resting just under the booth table, their asses took up all the space in their seats in a matter of minutes. Broth and wasabi dropped from their newfound double chins and baseball sized cheeks, their fingers had plumped up quite a bit as well, making it harder to hold their chopsticks.

"BUUUUUURRRRRP!!! Boy that was delicious. Oh the friend veggie udon was heavenly." Ringo burped, patting his now full gut. It was a miracle his suit managed to keep hold on his new fuller form. His jeans did start to tear at the seems however.

Most of John's weight weight wound up at his bum and thighs, exposing his soft, fleshy hips from the tears that formed. His belly wasn't nearly as big as Ringo's, but was still enormous. "Not nearly as much as the egg nigiri. Still have any room for that mochi?"

"I think we'll take that to go, can't outgrow our legs just yet." Ringo giggled, helping John up. "Shall I pay?"

"Oh no no, a gentleman always pays." John insisted.

"Gentleman you say? I think I'm gentler than you."

"Oh really now? Well why don't we split the bill then?"

On their way back, John and Ringo couldn't keep their eyes off their newfound flab. Watching the fat jiggle as they waddled was almost mesmerizing. "Bet Paul and George will be so jealous of our new, sexy bods." John grinned, flaunting his thunder thighs.

"Well I would say more adorable than sexy." Ringo added, poking his butt. "It's even softer than jelly!"

"Is it now? Well then why don't you call me Mochi Booty?"

Giggling away, Ringo kept prodding John's thighs, which lead to him tickling the older man's belly. "Stop it Johnny! I think I might throw up."

"Aw, you got a belly of steel. I'm sure you can keep it all in, and if not, we can have our mochi!"

John's jeans had full given out at this point, leaving him in nothing but tattered remains of them and his stretchy boxers. Ringo meanwhile unbuttoned his tight shirt and let his belly flab pour out. "Boy we sure packed on the pounds, hope Brian doesn't notice."

"Enough belts and anyone can look thin, let's not worry about this for now, not when I can tickle you!"

And so the two spent the rest of the day playing with each other's flab and Ringo waddling away from John the giggle monster.


	17. Swell Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little silly story based on those Beatles cartoon singalong segments where Ringo acts as the substitute prop man.
> 
> Also this story will be written as a script unlike the others.

*Episode ends and the singalong starts, George walks onstage*

George: Okay all you kids out there, time to show off your vocal skills with the singalong! Hopefully you know who doesn't show up to-

*Ringo jumps onstage beside him, making George jump*

Ringo: Time for some more singing eh? It's a shame the old prop man's still got the flu, aw well, I got all the decorating skills he has.

George: *Whispers to himself* Uh oh.. Better think of something that he can't possibly mess up.. *To Ringo* Say, Ringo old buddy, you really sure you want to break your back to set the mood?

Ringo: More mood you say? I better find another cow then, I'll gladly do anything for the singalongs.

George: Well I was thinking something to help us all get pumped up for this next song, I find it swell.

Ringo: Pumping up for a swell song you say? Oh I got just the thing!

*Ringo pulls out a bike pump and inflates George with it*

George: What was that for?! You turned me into a blimp!

Ringo: Well you did say you wanted to pump up. And you're very swell too. Huh huh huh, yeah.

*George bounces about angrily until he lands on Ringo*

George: Ooooh, that old prop man better get well soon! Oh, and you go ahead and start singing.

*Scene cuts to a singalong for Savoury Truffles*


	18. Big New Year

"Alright boys, tonight I'll be at my family's house to celebrate the start of 1964. I'll have to leave you four on your own, partly because I couldn't find babysitters willing to look after twenty year old men. I trust that you're mature enough not to hold a giant party that leaves the house in ruins." Brian informed his four sons.. Sorry, the Beatles as he packed his suitcase. "Can you promise me you'll behave yourselves?"

"We will, we can assure you that we'll be on our best behavior. We're four grown boys and will act that way. There's nothing for ya to worry about, go enjoy your time off, we'll be fine." John assured to his manager, ushering him to his car. "See ya Eppy!"

Once he was far enough from the Beatles shared flat, John rushed to the phone. "Time to order a hundred vegetarian pizzas!"

"But you just heard Eppy, he didn't want us to hold a giant party." Ringo warned. "He'll kill us if he sees what we did to the place.

"He'd never know if we clean everything up before he comes back. Besides, I never mentioned we'd be inviting anyone here. We'll have our own private party filled with food! We'll stuff ourselves just before midnight."

"Why just before then? It's not like we ever make any resolutions when the end of a year comes around." George remarked. "Well I guess Paul did make one in an attempt to be less sassy but we all know how that turned out."

"Hey!"

"I just thought we could have one enormous stuffing before the year is out, everything just feels more special when it's close to the end of the year."

"Just as long as Brian doesn't find out. But what if he sees all our leftovers? Then he's bound to find out what we did!"

"Not if we finish everything, I'm sure we won't overdo getting all the food for our little four man party."

Understatement of the year considering John just ordered a hundred pizzas, but that wasn't all. Paul was in the kitchen making the biggest bowl of mashed potatoes he ever cooked, Ringo supplied the party with a year's worth of scotch and coke and George pulled a ten layer ice cream cake he was saving for his birthday out of the freezer. "Not every day I share my food, but I guess that could be my New Years resolution." He remarked.

"I think for mine I'll spend more time with Cyn and Julian. I'll take them on a vacation in Tahiti to get away from the frozen wasteland out here! They'll love it." John added.

"For mine I was thinking we could make our very own film, and have all new songs featured in it! And maybe the year after we can make another film, and then another one the year after that." Paul chimed in.

"We don't have to make films on a yearly basis Paul, what if we don't have a good enough script for one?" Ringo chuckled. "I just want to stay happy all throughout the next year, maybe write my very first song too."

"Will it be your only one?"

"Not in your life! If George can have one of his songs on an album then I can too. Now that we've all said our resolutions, let's eat!"

Instantly the fab four made a dive for the mashed potatoes, Paul made so much he had to use a kiddy pool as a bowl. The hungry Beatles didn't even get spoons, planting their faces into the soft, salty goodness and lapping up as much as they could. Before long the pool was all polished off, the Beatles bellies were now stuffed quite a bit, putting strain on their suits.

"Better unbutton my shirt before anything pops off." Paul remarked, before letting off a loud burp. "Boy is my throat dry now, I must have added too much salt."

"Nah it was perfect, but now's the perfect time to have a scotch and coke break! Better drink up before they get warm." Ringo grinned, getting twelve cans full. "Three for each of us."

A couple sips of their favourite drink quickly turned to chugging down as much as they could. Their bellies swelled some more, popping the buttons off their shirts and having them pooch out over their jeans. Their cheeks puffed up quite a bit too, even their limbs thickened and tore at the seems of their clothes in a matter of minutes.

"BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!!! Oooh, I think I might have overdone it.." Paul moaned, rubbing his bloated belly. Being so full of liquid, it wobbled like a water balloon. "Anyone got any antacids? I don't want any of this to come back up."

"Aw, here, I know just what will help." George smiled, pressing his meaty hands on Paul's firm but flabby belly. "Oh, you're pretty hard now. I'll soften you up in a jiffy." He began to massage his older friend, tenderizing him. "There we go, better?"

"Very much so, but now I gotta take a-" whoa! We can't say that in this kind of story. But don't worry folks, Paul doing his bathroom business didn't affect his weight in any way.

"Hope you washed your hands, 'cause now it's time for pizza and ice cream!" John grinned. "Our delivery just arrived, and right on time surprisingly."

"That's good, I was worried you might have tormented that poor delivery person somehow just to get free pizza despite it being cold."

"Hey! I'm not that cheap! Let's just get eating before George and Ringo hog everything."

And with that, it was time for the main course and dessert. The Beatles' clothes couldn't hold that much flab and were torn to shreds almost instantly. Their thighs and butts now took up entire couches, their belly flab surged forward and nearly touched the ground, even their fingers became more sausage like. Every last bit of food was eaten so Brian wouldn't find any leftovers and think something happened while he was away. (But it never crossed their minds that their newfound weight stuck out.)

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP!!!! Boy that was a great pre new year feast." John belched, patting his soft belly. "And just seconds away from 1964 beginning."

"Five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year everyone!!" The Fab Four all cheered, then they all yawned in unison due to all that eating tiring them out. "Who know gorging could be so exhausting."

Paul was the first to doze off, since he cooked so much for the group. "Aw, looks like sleeping beauty's comfy here. How about we all use him like a pillow? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

As John, George and Ringo all laid their heads on Paul's plush belly, Brian pulled up to the house. "I hope they don't mind if I cut my trip short, I just couldn't stop worrying about them.. Hmm, the house is still standing and the lights are off."

Everything seemed to be just the way he left it, that is until he got to the living room. His jaw dropped when he saw how blobby his boys had become in such a short amount of time. "Oh my.. Well, at least they didn't make a mess."


	19. VoreBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request, if any of you have any requests, feel free to tell me!

"This internet thing is amazing! No more do we have to constantly search through encyclopedias just to find the definition to whatever word we don't understand, we can just pull out a phone and it instantly tells us." Paul smiled. "That is as long as there's wifi and the phone doesn't crash and freeze up."

"Paul, you still use the same iPod you got back in 2008. I know it's ridiculous that Apple keeps putting out a new phone every year, but don't you think now it's time to get a new one?" Ringo suggested.

"Not as long as it's still working, I'm no fad to all the modern tech like you are. Not like any of these old phones can't do anything the latest ones can."

"You can't get the Wattpad app with that old thing, I can and have gotten an account with it!"

"You mean one of those fanfiction places? Possibly full of McLennon? Do you want me to break my hip again?"

"There's stuff besides the slashy fics too, like stories where us, George and John are all part of different group chats, stories where we fall for the author's self insert, even fantasy stories which are unfortunately as rare as Loch Ness, either abandoned or deleted. A shame because I'd love to see more of those than the self insert stuff."

This got Paul intrigued, he had no clue there were Beatles stories besides slash. "Well, I'll just have to take your word for it then. Better get started on making my own account, hope this experience goes well."

Heading out of the studio and into the break room, Paul got his laptop out (from a desk, he didn't keep it in his pocket all day.) and got himself signed up for Wattpad. "First thing I'll do is subscribe to Ringo! Or is it follow? Why am I less up to date than Ringo is? I'm younger, I should have known more about this stuff." He thought. "Well now that I've got an account here, time to check out what this site has in store."

Not in the mood for experiencing more McLennon, Paul fished through the various stories for something that would interest him, something that wasn't like all the others. "Oh! Here's a story where John and I are called Solar and Lunar! It's McLennon yes, but I can definitely say I've never seen something like this before. This one has George falling in   
love with a Blue Meanie, aw, it's so cute. Maybe we should make another Yellow Submarine sometime soon, since Yesterday made it to theaters, why not a new Beatles movie that actually stars the Beatles? Here's a good one, Beatles at the Sweet Factory, where we reenact the famous Roald Dahl book."

That was the story he enjoyed the most, but then he came to the inflation scene in it. "Oh my.. George has become a blueberry here. Aw.. I think he'd make a very cute Berry. Wait did I just say that out loud?." Yes sir, you heard right. Sir McCartney has gained an fat fetish overnight.

"Hey! That's my song! I couldn't have realized I have a thing for big guys this quickly.. Right?" In his recommendation list, he found a few more Beatles WG fics. "Well, it never hurts to try.."

Little did he know that just one more fat fic would turn into him trying to find every fanfic or oneshot he could that involved him or his bandmates gaining weight or inflating in some way. "I need more!! I must have more of this!" He declared. "If there's no more out there, then I'll just have to write them myself."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paul sure has been busy lately, must have gotten into the fanfic craze. I think I'll go see what he's been reading." Ringo decided, whipping out his phone to the Wattpad app. "Aw, he followed me, that's nice. Um.. That's quite a lot of.... Interesting stuff he's been reading. Lots of weight gain, never knew he was into that stuff.. Then again, it is very cute to write about."

Then he got to Paul's own stories, they were all about some form of fattening up, the most recent being a vore fanfic. "Oh my.. I had no idea he was into this as well, well at least it's soft vore."

The story in question involved Paul fattening up him and Linda in order to swallow them whole, giving him a titanic belly. It was updated almost instantly after Ringo read it, leading to another vore fic, this time making Ringo inflate into a blueberry and covering him with pie crust before eating him. After that came yet another piece of vore, Paul bragging about his big belly, but after seeing Ringo having a bigger one, he ate him to bloat up more.

"I think I might need a word with Paul after this.. Aw what am I so worried about? It's not like he's gonna try to actually eat me." He chuckled to himself. "I hope not anyways."

"Hey Richie! I went to get some food while you were busy on your phone, that Wattpad sure is an addicting site, almost as much as Club Penguin. But anyways, got your usual steamed broccoli, how much of this stuff do you eat?"

"Enough to keep me young, nothing but veggies for me. If you stopped slathering your broccoli with cheddar you'd probably have less wrinkles." He then got to eating his greens, Paul just watched as he took little bites out of his pizza.

You wouldn't think that something as healthy as green vegetables could be filling, especially due to how fibrous it is, but in a WG story, anything can happen. Ringo gained a bit of a potbelly from overeating. "Aw, I wasn't even gorging on anything fattening." He grumbled.

"Cheer up, I got a little paunch too. But that won't stop me from having some dessert! You want some blueberry pie? I topped it off with coconut cream."

This got Ringo nervous, he knew it was ridiculous to think that Paul would do what he did in his fanfics to eat him, but he was acting very suspiciously. "Um, no thanks, I think I'll have some later."

But it seemed Paul wasn't going to take no for an answer. "C'mon, just a couple slices, I made this just for you." He grinned, stuffing the older drummer's mouth with the pie. "Now that's a good drummer boy." He cooed.

Ringo panicked when he felt his belly gurgle and his hands turn blue. "Ack! I didn't think you'd actually do this to me, what did I do to deserve this?! Well, besides sap at your youth, but I stopped it eventually!"

Paul was just grinning away as he watched his former bandmate swell in front of his very eyes. His limbs sank right into his ever expanding belly, his shirt tore up the more he bloated. Before he got too big, Paul unhinged his jaw and took Ringo into his mouth (literally), swallowing him whole. Ringo continued to inflate full of juice as he slipped down Paul's throat and into his stomach.

Paul's belly surged outwards as he felt the blue drummer grow even more. His gut became so heavy he had to lay on his side, but he loved the feeling of it stretch outwards as much as it could. Little stretch marks began to show on the sides of his wrecking ball sized belly, they sent shivers down Paul's spine when he run his hands over them. "Don't worry Richie, I won't digest you." He cooed, patting a lump on his belly which he presumed to be Ringo's head.

He didn't know how to respond, it was shocking to have his own friend fatten him up into a meal, but at the same time it felt rather cozy inside him. The stomach walls were soft and a little wet, feeling almost like a slimy waterbed. He was now a full blueberry and could only wobble about around.

Paul loved that feeling of Ringo squirming around in his belly, it was almost like a massage. It was starting to make him drowsy, he dozed away, content with his meal. He didn't seem to notice that his skin was turning blue too. His belly rumbled and lurched forward, expanding some more, his bum grew quite a bit too, as big as two beach balls, his limbs and neck sunk deep into his overinflated gut, he was now nothing more than a giant belly with a tiny head peeking out on top.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was a weird oneshot. Can you believe this person actually thinks I would eat my own best mate?" Paul chuckled.

"I can." Ringo grumbled, peeking his head out of Paul's mouth so he could read. "Took us two whole hours to finally be dejuiced. Now can you let me out?! It was getting so stuffy in there!

"Aw alright, but let's do it in the bathroom, don't want any saliva all over my carpet."

And that's what happens when you give Paul a Wattpad account.


	20. Welcome Home Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little cowrite with Lilliesriver

Cynthia Lennon was sitting in the living room, waiting for her husband to return from another long tour. She missed him very dearly, even though he called her every day, she just wanted to see his face. “Hope he’s not held up at the airport, I should do something special to welcome him home.” She thought.

One thing he often complained about was the food on tour. Most of the meals didn’t sound too bad, but it was clear he missed a home-cooked dinner. “Ah, I better cook lots for him then.” She decided, heading to the kitchen. “He is very fond of curry, I better make a big pot for when he comes back. Now, I wonder what he’d like for pudding.”

Once everything was set up, Cynthia heard a cab pull up to their mansion. “Oh! That must be him.” She smiled, going out to greet John.

John looked ecstatic to see her, but he seemed a bit gaunt. “Cyn! Oh how I missed you so.” He scooped her up in his arms. She could feel how bony his arms were. If she had to guess, he was probably too busy to eat. Either way, Cyn was still excited to finally be in his arms.

“How was it John? I bet it was a lot of fun seeing all the sights in Washington.”

“All that we had time to see, it was mostly either gigs or interviews. I was missing you all the while.”

“We should bring in your luggage inside, you must be tired.”

“Like you’d never believe.”

John insisted on carrying most of the suitcases, even when she tried to help. He still gave Julian a small box to carry in. He was most excited to see his father return from the long tour.

“Hey there little man, hope you didn’t give your Mummy a hard time.”

He giggled and shook his head. “Did you bring anything back for me?

“Did I? Well let me see.” Reaching into the box Julian was carrying, John pulled out a wooden toy car. The young boys eyes lit up and he struggled to balance the box as he took the toy.

“Thanks Daddy! I love it!” Julian cheered, going to play with it. A smile grew on Cyn’s face as she watched. John hasn’t changed at all, but he seemed a bit on edge. He must still be holding onto the stress from the tour. Hopefully he’d be able to relieve some of it.

“Are you hungry? I got dinner on, made you something you must have missed dearly while touring.”

“Oh, definitely! I can’t wait to see what you made.”

The scent of the rich curry made John nearly drool, he doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he had food that wasn’t an instant meal or from a greasy diner. It was almost overwhelming with how much food there was.

“Cyn, you really outdone yourself here. Did you make all this yourself? You must be exhausted from all that cooking.”

Her face turned a light crimson. “It’s fine, I just really wanted to make a special meal for your return.”

Giving her a kiss, John grabbed his plate and began to stuff himself, he was close to starving. He took a rather large serving of curry, along with some rice and a slice of fresh bread. Cynthia was amazed at how much he could eat. During the meal, he kept giving her affirmations about how good everything was. Between each bite, he made sure to like the fork clean. Cyn could feel herself grow fidgety. She never really focused on John’s eating before, but there was something memorizing about how he devoured everything.

When he was finally full, John patted his now taunt belly. “Oof.. I think I overdid myself back there..” He moaned, unbuttoning his shirt to make himself more comfortable. “It was just so good, I couldn’t resist eating that much.”

“Well, I’m very glad you liked it Johnny.” She smiled, kissing his nose.

Cyn swallowed thickly. She didn’t know why, but her mind went to the box of Jaffa cookies they had. John couldn’t resist them, and she was only able to hold onto them since he wasn’t here. There was just something inside of her that wanted to see him eat. Probably due to how skinny he looked, that was all. While the two finished up, she headed toward the cupboard.

“Are those Jaffa cakes I smell? You weren’t thinking about hiding them from me were you?” John cooed, hugging her from behind.

“Uh, yeah. I knew they’re your favorite. I just hope you’re not too full-“

“There’s always room for dessert.” John grinned.

She bit her lip as she followed him to the kitchen. Her husband eagerly tore open the box.

“Mm, you want some too Cyn, don’t want to seem too greedy here.”

“No,” she stuttered. ”Maybe Jules would want some, but I’m good.”

Her eyes locked onto him as he shoved a few in his mouth. He was kind enough to give a few to Julian, but they all knew the box was mostly for him. Even with how full his mouth was, he let out a moan. It set a shiver down her spine.

Despite being full from earlier, he managed to polish off the box. By now, he had fully untucked his shirt. His middle looked rounder and he had a blissful expression on his face. It seemed some extra food was what he needed. Cyn’s face felt like it was on fire as she watched him recline on the couch. During the movie, he rested his eyes shut for a bit, with Julian’s giggling keeping him from dozing off. Towards the end of the film, she noticed her son was getting tired too.

“I think it’s time for bed, love.”

“But mum, I want to see what happens at the end.” He yawned.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to see it another time. It’s getting a bit late now.”

Rubbing his eyes, Julian gave told his dad a final good night as he was carried off to bed. He was half asleep as they reached his room. When she came back to the living room, John seemed just as tired.

“Mind if I change the channel?”

“No, Love, do whatever.” He mumbled.

As he ran a hand over his stomach, she thought back to the pudding she had in the fridge. The treat was meant for tomorrow, but she supposed John wouldn’t mind trying some now.

“If you’re still hungry, I have a little something left in the fridge.” She told him.

“You made so much for me already. But I suppose I can stand to have a few more spoonfuls.”

Smiling, she took out a box full of chocolate covered strawberries.

“My mum sent them a few days ago, but I wanted to save some for you.”

“You know how much I love strawberries.” He grunted as he reached over for a few. The berries were still sweet and juicy and the tart dark chocolate coating complimented it perfectly. He seemed oblivious to the juice running down his lips.

“They’re absolutely perfect, Cyn.”

“Why thank you Johnny, you’re very sweet. Even sweeter than the freshest strawberry.”

He groaned as he shoved more between his lips. For some reason, Cyn couldn’t keep her mind off his current weight. It was a bit shocking seeing his gaunter cheeks and looser clothes. His bloated middle was emphasized even more with his slighter frame. John would sometimes casually mention things he’d like to be different, such as his nose and voice. His weight being a big one too. She always hated when he did this, since she loved all those aspects of him.

As John focused on the berries, she gingerly placed a hand on his middle. He hesitated at first, but slowly continued as his wife ran her fingers over him.

“Mmm.. You have very smooth fingers Cyn, not at all like my calloused ones.” John moaned, he was still rather flustered feeling Cyn rub his belly, but he also found it felt nice.

“Why thank you Johnny, I don’t mind your rough fingers though. You’ll always be handsome no matter how you look or whatever anyone else says.” She cooed, kissing his full cheek.

He placed his hand on his stomach as he slowed his eating.

“I think I’m getting kinda bloated.”

Looking at the box of strawberries, Cynthia was surprised to find John nearly ate them all. “You must have been starving on the way back.” She commented. Part of her was quite flustered by how much he polished off. Just the sight of him sighing quietly as he leaned over stirred something inside of her. She found herself wanting him to eat more, filling himself to the absolute brim. To see him as satiated as possible, but also begging for relief.

All the food made John’s gut feel as heavy and taunt as a rock. His eyes fluttered shut as he laid back to digest such an enormous meal. “I think I may have overdone it..” He moaned.

“Maybe you were just hungry from your trip. Guessing there wasn’t much to eat well.” Her hands circled over his hard stomach, pressing a bit harder towards the top. John let out a shaky groan as she did. This caused her to blush harder than ever before, something in her wanted to see him bulge some more, so she could soften him up every night after eating. He just needs a bit more meat on him since he lost so much, she told herself.

“Would you mind a glass of milk to wash it down?”

“Cyn, I don’t think I should. I’m pretty full.”

“I can just have one on hand in case you ever want it.”

She came back into the room with the drink as she promised, but also a box of digestive cookies. When she opened the box, instead of taking one for herself, she shoved it in front of John.

“I feel like I might burst if I take another bite..” He groaned, fully unbuttoning his shirt and letting his large paunch of a belly lay out. Small stretch marks could be seen on the sides of his gut. “Well.. I guess one couldn’t hurt.”

Reaching over, he took out a few digestives, thankful that they were light compared to everything else he ate so far. “It’s been a while since I had these.. Those American biscuits are so flavourless compared to these.”

His wife took the glass of milk and pressed it into his lips. “You should have something to wash it down,” she lovingly whispered into his ear.

He slowly parted his lips, allowing her to tip in the cool liquid. He groaned as it filled out his stomach, making him feel as stretched out as possible. Her hands went to his bulging gut, causing him to wince. He felt her warm hand stroke his cheek.

“Full now?” She smiled. John was so full all he could do was nod.

“I’ll save the rest for tomorrow then. Can you walk back upstairs?”

“No,” he painfully groaned. At this point, he hand rolled onto his back and had his pants pulled a bit further down his hips. His bloated belly contrasted heavily with his skinnier limbs, looking almost pregnant.

He decided to lay where he was on the couch and sleep there, hoping the strain he put on himself would subside in the morning. Cyn provided him with a pillow and blanket, what he didn’t know was that she got in next to him and felt his softening form against her back.

“I hope it wasn’t too much for you tonight. I was thinking maybe I could- well, fill you up some more?”

“My, my, Cyn, I never thought you’d be into this sort of thing.” John chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. “I would love to be fed again by my lovely wife.”

“Glad to hear. I would also love seeing you fill out,” she grinned. “Tomorrow morning, I’ll have a whole breakfast buffet out just for you.”

He felt a bit sick at the idea of ingesting more, yet he knew how much she’d love it. He also knew the food would be great.

“Sure, Cyn. Just hope I’m not still to full by then.”

Yawning, John completely dozed off, letting all the food he ingested pass through his system. Cynthia noticed that his form filled out slightly the morning after. His once gaunt cheeks had filled out nicely, his limbs plumped up to match his stuffed belly, he also gained a little double chin.

"Hm? Morning Cyn," he yawned, kissing her. "I see you're admiring my new look. Not too big I hope."

"There's no such thing as too big for me." She giggled, snuggling his soft chub. "Now, how about breakfast?"

"Let's cook together this time, don't want you to exhaust yourself." John suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Helping him up, Cynthia smiled as she watched her husband waddle beside her to the kitchen.


	21. Beatle Maze Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cowrite between me and a Wattpad buddy

It was a dark night in Liverpool, Halloween had begun and all the families were out having fun with their parents. Among them were five mischievous little boys out for a laugh. They pulled scare pranks, toilet papered houses and threw eggs at the adults. "This is the best night yet!" Their leader, John grinned.

"Agreed!" Said another boy called Paul as he joins in with him throwing everything they can at a house that looked ghastly to them.

Then another boy called George frowned. "Aw when are we all going to eat the candy?! I'm starving y'know!"

"There's a difference between being starving and hungry George" Paul said acting like a mum to him.

"At this point for you your hungry". George rolled his eyes. " Who cares my tummies rumbling anyway!"

"I thought you said you had dinner Geo?!" Laughed John.

"That was an hour ago!" George barked. 

"I'm feeling a little Peckish too, time to have all the candy we got!" Stu suggested, opening the giant bag full of different candies.

Then the oldest boy, Ringo checked around for any other people nearby, surprisingly there were none. "I wonder why no one has ever gone near that old house."

"Heard it's supposed to be haunted, where a cursed scarecrow roams. Of course I don't believe in it." Paul giggled. "Even if it were true I wouldn't go in there, it looks all old and dusty."

John grinned. "Come on lads eh?!" "WHAT! Are you saying we're- "YES WE ARE GOING IN THERE!" Paul gulped. "Y'know George is too young for this sort of thing he has a big fear of spiders and darkness y-y'know?"

"I DO NOT! THAT'S YOU!" George grumbled.

"Shut up twat!"

"Oh come on lads its not that bad. Just think of it as we are on a film set thingy?"

"Film set when ITS LITERALLY REAL LIFE?!" Paul shouted.

"Now who's scared" John chuckled. The sassy doe eyed boy just rolled his eyes and grumbled. 

"I'm sure it's just like one of those carnival fun houses trying to scare people. That scarecrow guy is probably one of those cheap sheet ghosts." Stu assured to them.

"I don't know.. Looks authentic to me.." Ringo mumbled.

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It looks real, like we shouldn't go in there or else something bad will happen."

"C'mon Ringo! You've turned eleven, you shouldn't be scared!" John giggled

"How 'bout we all go in that house together eh?" Stu suggested.

"And stay together. We don't wanna split up". Paul mumbled.

"First we eat all the candy then we go cause I'm starving!" George growled.

"Alright. Let's hurry and eat, maybe some sugar will get us hype of energy ha ha." The boys sat and ate quietly but it was soon gone in a flash.

"Wow! We ate it all in seconds!!" John exclaimed. "We must've broke the record of eating a lot of candy!" George giggled.

As they got up they all walked to the old, abandoned, forlorn house that was made out of old broken wood. Some pieces of old broken glass was also in the faded coloured grass. Old trees were standing on both sides. No leaves but naked branches as they stood rotten in the moonlight. The wind was howling at their faces. "Why am I thinking this is all so very real?" Ringo shivered. 

"If this is a prank, whoever made this sure put a lot of work into it. But I'm sure it's nothing more than just some prank, this can't be real can it?" John mumbled.

"Hey we could at least get some lights in here."

"I've got doubts now, we better get out if here now! I think we've seen enough." Ringo shrieked, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked shut.

"Okay, who locked the door?.. This isn't funny guys!"

"I didn't touch it, besides, that lock is broken." Looking over, the five boys all huddled together in fear.

"We're stuck in here.. We gotta make an escape somehow!" Paul panicked.

There was a back door, but it lead to a creepy hedge maze. "Maybe the exit is back there.." George thought. "We should try the back."

"Yeah so we can 'Get Back' y'know?"

"Yeah we damn well know! Now lets hurry!" Soon they were at the front of the hedge maze, it looked as big as their school. "Now how are we suppose to get back with this confusing mess of a maze?!"

"Well we have to be very careful now don't we?" John joked. "We all stick together NO GETTING LOST. I'm sick of finding you lot every other time we went through mazes."

"Your sooooo kind John" Paul spat.

"Maybe it's like a scary game!" Stu said. "Y'know one of those maze games where we just go pass things that are bad to make it out."

"Oh lord don't tell me the scarecrow is...."

"Yep I think it's here. I'm actually excited for this!" Stu smiled.

"EXCITED?! WE'RE STUCK IN THIS DAMN TRAP HOW IS THIS EXCITING?!"

"Because its about to begin." A voice called.

"Who said that?!" Ringo jumped, it wasn't any voice they recognized. He concluded that it must have been the creepy scarecrow that supposedly haunted the house and maze.

"You five have two hours to make it through my maze, but beware, as I am on the prowl for you. To make things more of a challenge, I'll give you a little hindrance.

Suddenly, their bellies began to gurgle, their cheeks filled out and their buttons popped as their newfound fatness appeared on them. "Aw come on!! We have to get fat too?!" Paul snapped, he hated it when his physique was tampered with.

"The longer you take to make it to the end, the more weight you'll gain. And don't even think about trying to cut through the hedges, they'll instantly make you all gain a hundred pounds."The scarecrow snickered.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to put up with all this weight then.. Unless it's just a holo-"

"Stu!! I'm pretty sure this is a lot more than just a cheap carnival show! We gotta be serious here!" Ringo shrieked. "Let's just wing it before he catches us!"

"Come on we can do this!" John said. "If we keep mumbling we won't be able to get through anything!"

"He's right y'know.." Admitted George. "We can all go through it together if we stop mumbling dumbling!"

"That's the spirit Geo!"

"And plus we only got 2 hours to get through this maze anyway!"

"But its a hard maze! it would take me forever if I'm being honest!" Paul glared.

"There we have Paul McSulk Face who's trying to ruin our escape". John glared.

"Guys life is very short and there's no time for fussing and fighting my friends!" Ringo told them. "Best we get going and then argue once we're out of it."

Keeping their hopes up, the fat little boys waddled into the maze. It seemed like there was no end to it, all the while they were bloating up more and more the longer they took to find the exit. Their bellies wobbled the more they waddled, but all the weight being put on them, they grew slower and slower.

"Ugh, now we can't even waddle." Paul grunted, wobbling on his now nonexistent legs.

"Then we'll just have to roll our way around. Cheer up McCartney, it won't be long till we're out of here."

But their thoughts were stopped short when they heard a footsteps coming their way. "Ah!! It's the evil scarecrow!!"

"He's gaining on us!! Hurry hurry we need to go that way so it doesn't see us!" They all turned right hearing the footsteps of the scarecrow coming closer every second yet they tried continuing on by rolling around the maze, their flabby arms waggling in the breeze.

"I can hear youuu!!" It taunted. "Once I get you, I'll have a buffet! And with five naughty boys as my main course."

This got them to pick up their pace, even with their limbs slowly sinking into their ever growing bellies. At last, it seemed like the exit was in sight, and it was! But it was locked, and the Scarecrow was just inches away at this point.

"As it things couldn't get any worse.." Paul growled. "Anyone got a paperclip?"

"I got it! Everyone, roll as fast as you can to the door! We're bringing it down!" John ordered.

Normally the others would have questioned such a plan, but they knew they had no other option, so they all rammed against the door, cracking it little by little. "Hope this doesn't just lead us to an even bigger maze." Ringo hoped, the five boys were now too round to move.

They all heard the booming sound of the old wooden door tearing down. The scarecrow knew he was losing hope now because the boys finally made it to the end of it all, escaping his lair intact. With the biggest full moon gleaming under the dark gloomy sky. Somehow as it seemed like magic, as they rolled out the door they lost a couple pounds, they were still very chubby but at least they could move their stubby legs again.

'Let's get out of here!" John ordered. They all took everything and ran out into the darkness of the night with the howling wind against their nervous yet relieved faces.

"Told you we can do it lads!" John said happily with the results.

"Well we're definitely not going back in their again!" George said puffed with everything hat happened.

"I loved how we managed to break the door down that was quite fun" Stu admitted. " Now lets we all go home and stay in our warm beds before our parents tell us off for being away too long. Oh my sweet lord it's midnight!"

And with that, they all dashed back to their homes, making sure to quietly sneak in so their parents wouldn't notice that they were out all night.

"Boy that was some night, we should definitely do it again next year!" Stu suggested.

Paul, George and Ringo looked at him and John, glaring after all that happened last night.

"Just joking, next time let's stick with candy."


	22. Four Beatles and a Food Baby

"George! You said you wouldn't hog all the cake!" Paul growled, watching as his younger bandmate went on one of his usual binges. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was getting pudgy too. He was once the thinnest member of the group, but now he was anything but.

His once prominent cheekbones filled out into a double chin and chipmunk cheeks that could even rival the cute Beatle's, his svelte frame ballooned up in a matter of weeks, he had to have a new suit tailored almost every day. Good thing John knew how to sew, or else most of their royalties would have to go to new clothes.

Even with the bigger outfits, they would still dig into him and tear at the seams. Most of the weight accumulated at his belly, giving it slight stretch marks. Paul could have sworn it grows every day, even when George eats normal portions for a change.

"I know, but I was just craving it this morning! I just seem to crave a different food every day." George giggled, licking the crumbs and icing off his face.

"Yesterday it was feta with multigrain crackers, the day before it was halva covered with whipped cream. What's next? Haggis in a crepe cake?" John joked, poking his belly.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I would like to have some red bean ice cream in a black bean wrap with green chickpea hummus and a green bean casserole."

"...... That sounds even grosser."

Things were getting weird, George was a glutton but at least he ate reasonably edible food. He was acting like he suffered from pregnancy cravings. "And I thought that time Cyn wanted chocolate coated peanut butter was gross."

"I thought it was normal to put those things together."

"Doesn't mean it tastes good!"

"You guys quit yelling? I want to take a small nap now." George yawned, waddling to his bed in their shared flat.

"You guys think there's more to George's weight gain? Aside from all the fatness I mean?" Paul wondered.

"What? You think he's gonna have a baby? 'Cause I didn't do it with Him! Not this time anyways." John joked.

"Well what else can explain all the weird cravings? And his belly having no flab rolls, those weird stretch marks on his sides?"

"Now that you mention it.. Wait, what's the name of this oneshot again?"

"Something about a baby, but if none of us knocked him up-"

"Well who said it had to be a human baby?"

"..... Eewwwwwww!! Ringo that's f-"

"I was talking about a food baby, he's eaten so much that he's pregnant with some kind of chocolate cake, five bean, feta cheese and cracker baby."

"... And how does that happen? Does he get like some kind of womb lining outside his stomach? Or is that just a fancy word for constipation?"

"Don't ask me that! It's just something that happens in stories, you shouldn't take weight gain oneshots so seriously."

"Aw alright. Wait, does George know he's having a food baby?"

Suddenly the three shot up and rushed towards their youngest Beatle. "George! Um.. You look mad.."

"You interupped my beauty sleep!! That's one thing below stealing my food!" He snapped, about to strangle whoever was closest to him.

"I know but we got something important to tell you. You're gonna have a baby!" Ringo announced.

"A.. What? You've been reading too many slashfics again. No way I'm gonna have a baby unless one of you knocked me up."

"We never said it was a real baby. But a food baby."

"Food.. Does that explain my lack of flab? And why all of a sudden everything tastes good?"

"Yeah, don't ask. It's just a story. I wonder if it takes nine months for a food baby to come."

"There's nothing needed to develop, so it probably shouldn't take any longer than-"

As soon as he said that, sesame oil began to leak out of George's jeans and his belly began to wobble uncontrollably, like something was trying to burst out of it.

"Ah!! Quick! Get me to a doctor!!" He squeaked, feeling his swollen belly sting from all the kicking. Not caring how anyone helps deliver a food baby, the others brought him to the nearest hospital.

"It's coming as we speak!! Ah! I think I can see the head coming!!"

"Coming where? I don't see where it would-"

Thankfully it wasn't the exit you were thinking of, the food baby was emerging from his stretched out navel. Surprisingly he looked exactly George's age (and everything else) for a baby. His hair was made of chocolate icing, two large chickpeas made his eyes with red beans for pupils, his skin was feta with crackers as nails and teeth, he was even clothed with tortillas somehow.

But all that pushing didn't make George any less chubby, his belly became all flabby, thankfully his stocky thighs could support him.

Food baby Geo wasn't nearly as heavyset, but that would soon change as he took a bite out of his arm (Don't worry, it grew back). He instantly blimped up, his neck becoming practically nonexistent as his chins doubled.

"Oh is this a fat off now? Well I can be bigger than you'll ever be!!"

Rushing out, George grabbed an extra large vegetarian pizza from the nearest Domino's and gorged, his belly surging outwards once more, as well as his thunder thighs flabbing up.

"Hooo boy, looks like he's gonna have another one this early?"

"Not unless someone wants to continue this oneshot into a whole series."


	23. Cheat Day

It was the year 1974. The Beatles have long broken up, but that doesn't mean they've completely stopped seeing each other. Well, not two of them anyways, John and Ringo were still good buddies. They often collaborated on each other's songs and Ringo always made sure to visit his younger friend whenever he was in New York.

But lately he started becoming concerned about John, he was losing too much weight at an alarming rate. Whenever he was shirtless, Ringo could see his ribs outlined. He knew poor John suffered from bulimia during their Beatle years, but now he was going on any fad diet he saw. He even brought up his history with heroin in an attempt to remain bone thin. Although he thankfully stopped, he didn't seem to have recovered much from the ordeal. In the drummer's eyes anyways.

"He seemed so happy when he was with Cyn.. She had no problem with his chub, I'm sure she stopped his weight loss from going further. Yoko only accelerated it with her macrobiotic diets and heroin.. I'll have to set things right with him." He thought.

He and John had the whole day to themselves, Yoko would be busy at another art expo and wouldn't be back until at least midnight. "So where to this time Ringo? I took ya to the park, Times Square and Lady Liberty out there."

"Well.. I was thinking we could check out Katz, I heard it's the oldest deli out there."

"Aren't you a strict vegetarian?"

"Well, I was thinking it could be your treat. Think of it as your cheat day."

"Well.. Alright."

Smiling, Ringo walked his younger guitarist friend over to the famous deli shop. "Here we are, good thing there isn't a long lineup. Now to get some sandwiches, maybe some latkes as well."

Entering the store, John was overwhelmed with the scents of all the spices. He got one turkey sandwich for a start with matzo ball soup on the side, but that soon escalated into two knoblewurst sausages, three reubens with pastrami and a Katz tongue. Ringo watched John pile up on the food as he munched on his egg salad.

"I can't believe I didn't think to come here, all this is delicious!" John grinned, his mouth full of roast beef and coleslaw. "Mm.. So good!"

What he didn't know was that his usual bony belly started to swell. His hollow cheeks filled out as well, along with his thighs and butt. Ringo however noticed and smiled discretely. "Hope you're not feeling too full. I was hoping we could find a good place for dessert. I was thinking maybe some ice cream."

"Oof.. I think I might need to walk this off first.." John moaned, rubbing his belly full of brisket.

"A walk through the city does sound nice. Or we could take a bike."

After paying for their meal, it was time for the two to set off once again. Ringo tried as hard as he could to not stare at John's wobbling belly, jiggling with every step he took. His thighs were just as plump as they were a decade ago, it made him smile knowing John was putting back on the pounds he lost.

"Hopefully I didn't make a pig out of myself back there.."

"Oh Johnny, you shouldn't worry about that. You were just enjoying yourself, the food there must have been irresistible for you to have eaten as much as you have." Ringo assured to him, patting his belly.

"Might need to stop by a tailor first.."

"I'm sure they can take the strain. Ah, Levain's Bakery? Sounds good to me."

"Oh that place, they sell giant cookies. Yoko told me they're no good though.. Wait wasn't that place founded in '95?"

"Well who said fanfics had to be a hundred percent historically accurate? And you never know until you try them yourself." Ringo smiled, entering with his plumpening buddy. "Oooh, boy does that smell good. I can definitely smell chocolate, oh! And walnuts too!"

John's mouth was watering once more. He knew that he should be watching his weight, but all the cookies were too much for him to resist. "I ate only half an hour ago and now I'm starving again.. I suppose one cookie wouldn't hurt."

But like before, that one cookie soon became much more. He must have had around ten before his belly began to ache, it was now much rounder and more firm from being overstuffed. His limbs also began to tear at the seems of his clothes, making him worry that his boxers would be exposed if he bent over. Of course, his thighs and butt was where most of the fat accumulated.

"Ooh.. I don't think I can walk.." He groaned, trying to get the ache to stop.

Feeling sorry for him, Ringo called a cab to take them back to the Dakota. "Here, I'll help ya to the bathroom in case anything comes up."

John's walk was now more of a waddle with all the extra girth on him, his face even gained a double chin from the fattening. "Ugh.. I don't know if I can keep it all down.."

Not knowing what else to do, Ringo sat him down on the sink counter, lifted up his shirt and massaged his belly. It was as tough as clay, but softened with every kneed. John moaned a little at the touch, he couldn't remember the last time he ate this much. He must have been over two hundred pounds by this point.

"So... So.. Fat.." He grumbled, looking at how round he became in such a short amount of time. "I'm even fatter than before.."

"Johnny, you weren't fat at all back then.." Ringo told him. "Whoever thought so then must have been a real looney. And even if you were big, that's not a bad thing."

"But-"

"You were nothing more than skin and bones last time we saw each other. You were practically starving yourself out there. Now you're not only getting all the food you need, but you look so cute and cuddly too.." Ringo admitted, poking his belly.

Looking down at his flab, John fondled it a little. "It.. I suppose it does feel nice.. Mm.. Does Richie like seeing me fattened up full of brisket and cookies?" He joked.

"Hey!"

"I think he does, I think he likes lovely fatties." He purred, burying Ringo's face into his round belly. "Like me."

"I.. Umm.... You're so comfy.." He squeaked, voice muffled from all the fat. "Our cab will be here soon."

"Oh it'll take hours for it to get here, I want to spend more time with ya. Think you can feed me some more, my fattener?"

Ringo could do nothing but blush at his new nickname, but he was more than happy to oblige.


	24. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made this in time for Ringo and Maureen's wedding anniversary

"Maureen Cox, we have been dating for at least a year.. I would like to take our relationship to the next level." Ringo smiled, getting down on his knee in front of his long time girlfriend.  
  
She jumped, smiling ear to ear when he showed her a lovely silver ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes!! Yes!!" She squealed, placing the ring on her finger. "I would love to become Maureen Starkey."  
  
"I would too, I love you Mo." Ringo embraced her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "I bet we'll be together forever."  
  
"I sure hope so.. Oh! We have so much to do! We have to plan our guest list, find a place to marry and not even getting into the food."  
  
"I can take care of the wedding menu, John's the best cook I know, so he'll be in charge of making all the snacks and the cake."  
  
"Alright, I'll get Cyn to help me pick out a dress." She smiled.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While their girls were away, John and Ringo got their aprons on and set off for the kitchen. "Anything in particular we should make?"  
  
"Well. I'm not the best when it comes to cooking, I'll leave all that to you. But I don't think Mo's a picky eater. We'll need a wedding cake obviously, but can it be a chocolate one?"  
  
"Triple Decker chocolate cake coming up! You can act as my taste tester for all of these tasty treats." John grinned, putting his baking skills to good use. "You want your cake frosted with icing or whipped cream?"  
  
"Umm.. Both sound so good! Can it be both? Oh! Maybe a ganache on top too."  
  
"That much topping? Ya want me to put in some chocolate flakes as well?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
Chuckling, he did as he was asked. Soon the entire kitchen was packed full of desserts, the heavily fattening wedding cake, assorted cookies, brownies, peanut brittle, chocolate mousse, fudge squares, cheesecake and delectable brioche.  
  
"That's a lot of baked goods, think we should add some savoury dishes to balance out the sweetness?" Ringo asked.  
  
"I can once we get enough room to make more snacks. Anyways, you ready to try them out?"  
  
Heading over to the table, Ringo sat down and tried some of the cookies first. "Mm, they're so soft and the chocolate chips really melt in my mouth." He smiled. "Oh! And these coconut cookies are really flaky and sweet."  
  
It was tough trying to hold back on all the treats laid out in front of him, good thing John baked more than enough for the big day. "Here we have some butter cookies topped with ganache."  
  
It didn't take long for all the sweets to take a toll on the little drummer's frame. His cheeks filled out, he gained a double chin and mostly his belly bulged forwards with every swallow. "Oh.. Hope I won't be too big for the wedding suit the girls bring back."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine. Now it's time for the batch of brownies! They're nice and hot right out of the oven."  
  
John decided he wanted to feed Ringo this time, placing the tray of baked goods in front of the drummer and placed them one by one into his mouth. "Are they good?"  
  
Ringo could just moan, his mouth too full of chocolate. John grinned and fed him some more, watching as his belly poked out from under his shirt and his thighs and butt bulging alongside. "So.. So good! What's next?"  
  
The more sweets he tasted, the larger he grew. His pants tore up quickly with his fleshy thighs bursting through. His crumb covered face now had three chins and cheeks as big as baseballs, his belly laid out on the table and his chest grew flabby man boobs.  
  
"All we have left now is the wedding cake."  
  
"Can't we save that for when Maureen gets back? I don't think she'd appreciate how fat I became from all the stuff I ate."  
  
"And just why would I think that?" A voice came from behind. Panicking, Ringo saw his fiance approach. "A little extra weight never hurt anyone."  
  
"Oh! Maureen.. I didn't expect you to be back so soon.. I.. I well.. Umm.."  
  
Smiling, she kissed his plump lips and laid a hand on his belly. "You're so plush, I love this." She cooed, kneading his doughy flab.  
  
"I.. You really love me?. When I'm such a blob?"  
  
"You're not that big, at least not yet." She giggled.  
  
Ringo was at a loss of words, his flustered face was as red as a beet, Maureen's red lipstick didn't help matters there. "I.. Would you like to try some of this too?"  
  
"I think I'll wait until the wedding party. But they do look scrumptious, especially seeing how you indulged. It's nothing to be ashamed about, I would have done the same if I were you."  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"I now pronounce you; husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
This was the happiest moment in Ringo's life, he scooped up his now wife and kissed her deeply. Good thing Cyn was able to sew him a bigger suit to wear.  
  
"Now it's time to try the cake! John made it extra chocolaty for us. You do like chocolate don't you?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" She giggled, getting a large slice to share. "Mmm, it's so dense and delicious."  
  
She seemed to have picked up on Ringo's appetite, plumping up just as quickly as he did just a few days ago. Her cheeks filled out, her belly nearly tore her dress and her limbs were shorter and stocky. "Now we're the chubbiest couple around." She giggled.  
  
"And the happiest as well. We'll cherish this for years to come."


	25. Movie Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting down five days to George's birthday! First up, a WG oneshot

When the Beatles were younger, so much younger than today, George often acted like a lost puppy. He would follow his bandmates around, trailing behind the older boys to try and fit in with the Quarrymen.

He'd be following John more than the others, George looked up to him most, he thought he was the coolest kid on the block. "He's the leader of a band, got his own girlfriend and everything! I want to be just like him! Maybe I could even have my own band someday, or even a supergroup!"

John used to find it irritating that the runt of the group would constantly follow him around, wanting to do everything like him. But he slowly got used to it, he began to find the little teddy boy adorable the way he admired him. He only didn't enjoy it when he was trying to have some alone time with his girlfriend, Cynthia.

"Alright, time for a nice, relaxing time at the pictures. Hopefully we won't be interrupted by George."

"Aw, I thought you liked the little guy." Cynthia giggled, getting into her skirt and blouse. "He seems sweet enough to me, he's never interrupted any of our dates before."

"I guess, but I was hoping we could have some time alone. Just the two of us and all the snacks we can get at this movie. What are we watching anyways?"

"I was thinking that new little romance film. I hear it's a lovely picture, perfect for couples like us."

"I'd watch anything with ya Cynnie my dear." John smiled, kissing her cheek. "Now it's time we get going! Don't want to miss a second of it."

John was hoping that things would be perfect, but it seemed that you know who was just around the corner. "Grr.. George, I was hoping for Cyn and I to have some time alone."

"But I thought-"

"Johnny, he can come to the pictures with us. He can hold all our snacks while we watch." Cynthia told her boyfriend.

George's face instantly lit up once the mention of food hit his ears. "You can count on me! I'll make sure you have all the snacks you can carry!" He promised.

"Well.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt having him around." Unfortunately at this time, John didn't realize how much the kid could eat. "Well we're here, time to order up some grub."

"Oh! Everything looks absolutely scrumptious! I think I'll have two-no three of those chocolate bars. Hm, and those jelly babies seem scrumptious too. Oh! Don't forget about the crisps, and pretzels too!"

"Save some room for the popcorn now Cyn. Want to get a large or extra large?" John chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Good thing the dye dried before our big night."

"I say we get two extra large. Just in case Georgie might want some too, he looks a little too thin." She cooed, seeing George blush from her remark. 

"Aw, look at him Cyn. He's like our little kid. Best feed him until he's nice and plump, so we can eat him!" John grinned. "Looks like we gonna have some fun tonight with him after all."

"Hey! I'm no kid.." George grumbled. "I'm only two years younger than you. It's bad enough when Paul calls me a kid.."

"Hey Georgie, don't think of it too much. We'll get ya a little extra if you be a good boy."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the film, George was starting to get bored. He gagged in his mouth seeing the couple being mushy as hell towards each other as they watched. "Might as well try out some of the movie grub. Can't be any worse than airplane food."

Picking up a chocolate bar, George unwrapped the tin foil and munched on it. "Mm, this is so good! I think I'll have the crisps next, mix it with popcorn and make my very own trail mix from it! Saltiness galore."

The snacks really were delicious, so much so that George didn't realize that he was hogging it all. "Oooh, so good!"

The more he ate, the bigger his belly got. The heavily buttered popcorn mixed with the greasy potato crisps definitely helped create a paunch on him. His limbs thickened once the fat began to spread, as did his hips and butt. His double chin was dripping of melted chocolate and liquid fake butter and his cheeks were constantly stuffed like a chipmunk's.

"Is it just me or is this seat getting tighter?" He thought. Looking down, he noticed that he ate everything except a few chocolate bars and the other bucket of popcorn. "Oh boy, and I sure plumped up too.."

"Hey George can you pass the-"

Looking over at the younger boy, John was shocked to find him plumped up and covered in food stains. "Oh my.. Seems like scrawny little Georgie grew big!" He chuckled, rubbing his belly. "We better get you some new clothes."

"Hey.. I'm not that fat. Well at least you didn't call me young again."

John and Cynthia just giggled as they snuggled the youngest boy. "I hope you don't mind, but we'd like you to be our pillow as payment for eating all our snacks." John cooed.

"Aw. As long as I get more food."


	26. Beer Chuggin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with George's birthday comes CynFest! Cowritten by Lilliesriver, we finally give the first Beatle wife the recognition she deserves!

Cynthia watched as John got a second filling of his cup. She was always surprised by how much he could drink without being as affected. He came to the party on an empty stomach and didn’t seem tipsy at all. 

“Chug chug chug!” His frat college friends chanted as John continued to do just that. There seemed to be no stopping him from getting a third cup of beer, which soon turned into a fourth. He had an audience watching and didn’t want to disappoint, he had quite the reputation after all.

He grinned at the girls in the crowd as he placed down the cup. A small flush was becoming apparent on his face. Cyn found John to be quite crude at times, but he had a charisma that seemed to draw in tons of people, including her. 

When John was reaching for more of the bottle, he felt someone grab his hand. He looked up to see it was one of his flatmates, Pete. 

“Hey, John,” he asked. “Y’know, Stan got something interesting a while ago, and we figured you’d be the best person to try it.”

“The hell you talking ‘bout?”

“Well, y’know how you used to be the guy who could drink the most?”

“‘Til Lenny,” John grumbled. 

“Yeah, but we got something that might help you beat his record. It’ll help you down the beers like nothing.”

John smiled as he followed his friend to the surprise, but his jaw dropped when he saw it. 

“A fucking funnel?”

“You’ve never seen a beer bong?” 

“Beer what?. I thought bongs were something you had to blow into.”

“You don’t even know about a regular bong? You’ve been hanging around Cynthia so much you’ve grown soft.” Pete laughed. “But no, this will get ya chugging down beers faster than you can say Bob’s your uncle.”

“Hey! I ain’t soft! Gimme the funnel and I’ll beat that record!” John protested, putting the opening into his mouth.

It was an odd feeling, having the plastic tube in his mouth. He felt like a dentist patient being tube fed after a wisdom tooth extraction.

“Alright I’m ready.”

Smiling, Pete began to pour a whole bottle down the tube. The liquid flowed faster than he realized and he almost choked on it. The beer was coming down faster than expected and he had to really relax his throat to let it in. It was even harder than drinking straight from the bottle as he had no control over the speed and amount. It felt like minutes as the drink was forced down. 

When his friend was done, he removed the tip to let himself breath. 

“Fuck, how do people do this?” He coughed. 

“I don’t know, we saw it at a party before and Stan made it himself.”

“I think the other one had a valve, but you can just take it out if you want.” He piped up. 

John wiped off some extra drink that was dripping down his lips. 

“It’s fine, I think I can handle it. You can pour down the next bottle.”

It still came down faster than he wanted, but he at least knew what to expect. He could feel a bit of pressure start forming in his belly. Usually while drinking he could give himself a break, but this was a direct assault on his stomach. Beer did always make him bloat easily, so he usually had to pace himself. 

The group that gathered around John seemed to double, as everyone gawked at the strange device he was using. Cyn managed to get herself a good view, and her eyes widened as she watched Pete pour an entire bottle down the funnel. 

John groaned as his belly bloated outwards the more he chugged. He was starting to put strain on himself, but he couldn’t stop when there was a record to beat. “ _ Just… A few more sips.. And then I’m the beer chugging champion once more _ ..” He thought, gasping for breath after the fifth bottle of beer.

“You feelin alright John? Lookin a little red in the face.” Pete noticed.

“I’m fine, just a little bit more and I beat that record! Time for Lenny to meet his match.” He gasped, putting the funnel back into his mouth. Before Pete reached for the next bottle, John made a show out of undoing his pant button. 

He took the tip a bit out of his mouth and patted his round belly. 

“Just making a bit of room, nothing I can’t handle.”

John took a deep breath before the liquid came pouring. Everyone watched as he kept the drink down with ease, but Cyn’s eyes trailed down to his swollen middle. It was shocking how round it was. Even with his pants unbuttoned, his taunt heavy middle was still pushing at it. John seemed bothered by it as he kept a hand he gingerly ran over it. He tried to keep a smile on his face, but she knew he was aching. 

“Johnny, I think you’ve done enough. You must have beaten that record already. Get yourself some rest.” She told him, helping him up out of his seat.

“Cyn.. I’m alright, HIC! Really, I am..” John groaned, his belly sloshing full of liquid.

“You drank much more than you usually do, I can tell you’re putting too much strain on yourself. You’re going to be sick.”

“She’s right, Johnny. You look pregnant!”

John's face quickly flushed from Pete’s comment. 

A boy in the crowd shouted, “Listen to your mum, John!”

He failed to look cross as he kept down a burp. “Powell, I’m fucking fine. I’ve drunk much more before.”

“Well, if you were fine, you wouldn’t have this much trouble getting out of your seat.” Cyn retorted. “All those bottles can’t be good for your health, or your figure,” she added coldly. 

“I.. I can get up no problem! See?” John slurred, struggling to stand. Of course all that extra weight led to him falling back down. “I.. I could stand, I really did! You don’t need to be a priss, Cyn.”

To everyone’s horror, he put the funnel back in his mouth. Pete hesitated at first, but he could hear John’s muffled “Go!”

As he poured the beer down slowly, his friend seemed to be fine until he started coughing. He spit out the tube and the remaining liquid flooded the floor. 

“Damn John, you really should have listened to Powell.”

“I.. I’m fine.. Really.” 

His eyelids were hung low, and all that came out of his mouth as he opened it was a loud burp. The party watched wide eyed, but Cynthia wasn’t one to just stare at her dazed boyfriend. “Better get you cleaned up.” She muttered into his ear. He nodded, too sick to protest. 

Lifting him up from his shoulders, Cynthia carried him to the bathroom, rubbing some dry beer stains off his jacket and cheeks. “How do you always make a mess of yourself,” she laughed. 

“I.. I’m sorry.. I just can’t stop when it comes to contests.. And beer..” He belched, feeling his throat burn from all the alcohol.

“Oh Johnny, best to only have water now. At least you’re not too drunk. Can you stand on your own?”

He huffed as he sluggishly sat up. 

“Fuck, I’m trying.”

He struggled to push himself up from the toilet, but he must have lost his monitor control. Not to mention his heavy middle wasn’t helping. 

“It’s fine, love,” she said as she settled him back down. 

“HIC- I just want to go, Cynnie.”

“I can help you back to our dorm. It’s not too far a walk, I can carry you there.”

“You.. Sure I’m not too heavy for you?”

“I can manage.” She assured him. Lifting him up, she placed John’s arms over her shoulders and led him back to their room. As they left the bathroom, Pete came running towards them. 

“John, you were so close to beating Lenny’s record. You just needed-“

“Not feeling well, Pete,” he moaned as he slumped into his girlfriend’s shoulder. Cyn smiled politely as she passed through the crowd. 

“You can lay down now.”

John sighed as he settled down on the bed. While lying down, it became obvious how bloated he was. It jutted out far ahead and was picking out a bit from his shirt. Made sense why he was groaning so much, she had never seen him so full before. He was quite out of it, with it probably being the first time she saw him completely drunk.

“You’re feeling alright, babe? Want me to take that shirt off you?” She offered, John could only groan and nod in response, too full to say a word.

She just smiled and helped him out of his tight clothes, leaving him in nothing but boxers. “It should go down in a while. Need me to get you anything? Or should I just stay by you until you’re a little better?”

“Ugh, I don’t know,” he panted. “My gut’s just killing me.” He weakly traced his fingers over his taut abdomen. 

“You should have known better, love.” She reached out and placed her hand next to his. 

Cynthia couldn’t help but trace her finger down to John’s navel, his gut was heavy and firm. “Heh.. It feels kinda nice, your hands on me belly.” He murmured.

“Really?” She put her other hand on top of his middle. He shuddered as she gently pressed her finger tips in. 

“Oh, that feels very nice.”

Cynthia just smiled as she gently massaged all over his swollen middle, it was starting to soften up the more she rubbed.

John instructed her through it, telling her where to touch him and how hard. 

“Oh, yes, right there. Just a bit deeper,” he purred. “Fuck, that’s really good.”

His heavy breathing started to become more regular. Eventually, his groans and compliments started to grow quiet as he just took in her touch. She could still hear the soft sloshing from his belly.

“Mmm.. Wonderful.” He moaned, laying deeper into the cushions of the bed. “You always know how to cheer me up.”

Cynthia decided to make some room and sat up next to him, laying his head in her lap. With her cheek pressed up to his stomach, she could hear the loud churning of his stomach. 

“You’re going to feel awful in the morning,” she whispered. 

“Mhmm.”

“You better not get sick cause you’ll have to help me clean it up.”

“Yeah.”

She looked over and saw him trying to keep his eyes open. Cyn soon realized how exhausted she was from the night. She slipped over pants and climbed over to John’s side. As she wrapped her arms around him, he started to stir awake. 

“What’s wrong, John?” 

She watched in horror as he turned over and threw up on the floor. “Oh! My poor baby..” She cooed, helping him to the bathroom. “Still need to let some out?”

She got her answer when John continued to cough up all the beer he drank, it was too much for even him to handle. “I feel horrid..” He moaned once his heaving came to a slow stop. “Head hurts..”

“Here, let’s get you clean first.” She scrubbed his face.

“I’m fucking stupid… Made a big mess.”

“Love, it’s fine. I was joking earlier, it’s all alright.”

John just smiled up at his loving girlfriend, his gut was no longer so heavy, but still rounded out. “Can we cuddle?”

“Sure, Love. Let’s just rest.”


	27. Massive Monsters (Lennison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a story based off a Monster Beatles AU! Might make this into a whole book someday.
> 
> Counting down to George's birthday

One night on a full moon, six large bats flew over the horizon to feed. Upon reaching a large carcass, the bats took on a more human form. Well they weren't really bats, but a family of vampires.

"Drink up everyone, best we get as much energy as possible." The mother, Louise told her four children.

"Or before George makes a pig out of himself again." One of the older boys named Harry joked, prodding the youngest's round belly.

"I'm no pig.." He groaned, trying to hide his belly.

Feeling sorry for her youngest son, Louise wrapped her arms around George and kissed his forehead. "Don't let his remarked get to you Georgie. Your father and I won't mind you getting more plump." She whispered to him.

"Aw.. Thanks Mum." George smiled before getting down to sapping up as much blood as he can. His belly grew larger with every sip, then his thighs and butt filled out as well. When he was finally full, the buttons on his shirt looked as if they would pop off at any moment and with how chubby he got, he resembled a marshmallow more than a vampire.

"You'd never get a date looking that fat Geo." His other brother, Peter joked.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah! I bet not even an incubus would go near ya!" His sister, Louise Jr giggled.

"_Well I'll show them_!" George thought. "_I'll go into incubus territory and they'll see me walking back with a boyfriend who loves my plumpness!_"

Little did he know that someone was watching them and had his eyes on fat little George. "Finally, a vampire who isn't basically a stick figure." He grinned.

Later that night George ventured out from his home, but not before stopping by some other bits of carrion and sucking all the blood out of them. "Oooooh.. I'm too fat to fly now.." He moaned, rubbing his sore belly.

Eventually his suit could no longer take any more pressure and the buttons popped off one by one. His enormous belly was exposed for all to see, his trousers began to tear and George had to hide in the bushes to keep his round bum cheeks and thunder thighs out of sight. His face was fatter too with his puffy cheeks and double chin. "I must have drank too much.." He whined, unable to stop his belly from aching.

"Aww, does the little marshmallow need a tummy rub?" A voice cooed from the forest.

"Umm.. Who said that?"

Chuckling, the figure stepped out of the shadows and George couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him stood the fattest incubus one has ever seen. His belly was twice as big as George's, his short shorts barely covered his giant booty, his limbs were as thick as tree trunks and his face had a triple chin. "I did, Johnny Lennon." The incubus grinned, massaging George's belly. "You're very soft. What's your name Marshmallow Boy?"

"Um.. George Harrison. And I'm a vampire! Not a marshmallow."

But John simply smirked, gently fingering George's exposed navel. "That's a good thing Georgie, you're so cuddly and adorable."

Blushing hard, George heard a loud rip and blushed even harder. "Eep! My pants gave out!" He squeaked, trying to cover up.

"Least you're wearing underwear right?"

"Umm.. No.. Couldn't find a pair big enough for me." George mumbled, blushing at the fact that anyone can now see his bare bottom.

"Aww, now you're a red peep." John teased, hugging him. "You're really cute Georgie."

"I.. I am?" George blushed.

Smiling, John kissed his cheek and responded. "You sure are, you're my little marshmallow now. How do you feel about having a big boy like me?"

"Y.. You mean like a boyfriend?"

"That's right, we'd be a big happy couple."

"Oh yes! And I'll show my brothers and sister that I did get someone while being chubby!"

Chuckling, John ruffled his hair and kissed him. "My adorable Marshmallow Vampire."

"Aww.. Oh! I still need pants."

"I don't mind." John grinned, patting his cheeks. "But in all seriousness I got an extra pair of shorts with me."

"Thanks! How about we go to meet my parents later? I'm sure they'd make a big feast for us!"

"Of course! Anything for you Marshmallow."


	28. Crazy Crossover of Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little crossover cowrite made on Discord. Basically what if Invader Zim meets the Beatles?

"Wheee!" Squealed the little robot, running around a no-so-hidden alien base on Urth. "GIR! WE NEED TO FOCUS!" Screamed Zim, who was at the moment working on a time travel machine, "if we are to destroy the Dib-stink, we need to get this done."

"What exactly are we doing?" Questioned Gir.

"We will send this GIANT DEATH ROBOT back in time to kill Dib when he was but a tiny Urth child." 

"I thought we were trying to go back when Bloaties still did free pizza on your birthday."

Zim sighed at the robot, "just… go watch the wall, make sure it doesn't move."

"YES SIR!" Gir's eyes turned red and his antennae stood erect. He put on his dog suit and marched over to the wall to stare at it.

"You don't even need your disguise!"

"But its comfy!" Gir whined, patting his padded his chest.

"Ok… just watch that wall." Gir quickly grew bored of the wall and pulled out his squeaky moose. "Hehehehehe... moose."

"Nya?" Questioned a voice from behind, it was the floating incarnation of pure evil… that was also a tiny moose.

"Oh hai minimoose! Don't worry, this isn't a real moose."

"Nya!" "Sure you can try!" Gir tried to hand the toy over, but alas, moose don't have thumbs. It slipped out out of his nubs and rolled over to the machine.

"FINALLY, IT'S FINISHED!" The toy rolled to the now open portal and vanished. 

"Foreign object detected, committing self destruct." The machine announced

"Wat?"

"MAH MOOSE!" Gir dashed over to the portal.

"GIR NO!" Screamed Zim. But it was too late, the toy and Gir were gone in a white flash just before the machine exploded.

"Master… MASTER!? Where are yoooou!?" He loved Zim, and being apart from him made him panic. The smell of food caught his attention, food always calmed him down. He looked in the direction on the smell to find a man seemingly trying not to be noticed. He had some sort of food in his hand, and oh boy did he want it. Gir silently followed the man, luckily for Gir, he's only about a foot tall, and was not noticed by the man.

He heard screams for something called Beatles. "Bee-tals? Is that some kind of new food? Sounds like a brand of pizza for bees. I wonder if they have stuffed crust." He thought as he followed the tall man into a hotel. "Maybe they know where I can find these Bee-tals? Or is that what he's eating right now? He seems as hungry as I get sometimes."

The man heard a small noise come from behind him. Turning around, he caught the disguised Gir following him. "Aww, you lost little buddy?" He cooed.

He then bent down and took a closer look at him, Gir just kept silent to not blow his cover. "You sure are dirty, your fur is almost green! And so skinny, poor boy. He seems to be staring at my sandwich.. Is this why you followed me? This isn't for dogs, but I bet I can find you something."

"I'm George by the way, from the Beatles? Wait why am I asking a dog if he knows about our band?" George wondered as he brought Gir up to the room where his bandmates were waiting. 

"I think I got some stuff you can eat in our fridge, I myself don't eat meat but you can have some of that jerkey a fan sent to us." 

"George, what's that?" Asked the shortest man of the group. 

"A stray pup, he was following me."

"What are you doing bringing a dirty mutt here?! He could be feral for all we know." Snorted a taller man with a rounded face.

"He's not, look." He patted Gir's head, Gir showed little to no emotion, it was just a costume after all.

"Uh- are you keeping it?" Mumbled the last man.

"Yeah Paul, I couldn't just leave the poor little guy out there in the cold." George answered, putting Gir down on his bed.

"I'll go get it some grub."

"Just as long as it doesn't touch my cornflakes." John grumbled. 

"Ya shouldn't just go around picking up mutts off the street."

"You're just saying that because you're a cat person, you'll love the little guy once you get to know him."

John looked over, and he could of swore the dog gave him a cheeky smile, he blinked and the dog was asleep. "I'm not so sure I will…"

George came back with some meat sticks, the smell of them woke Gir up. He let out a soft squeal and bounced over to where George was standing.

"Oh! Excited aren't we, now let me just unwrap-" with one chomp, Gir devoured the sticks, packages and all, nearly biting off George's hand, leaving him in shock.

"Whoa.. You must have been really starving out there little guy. Hmm.. I'm gonna have to give you a name, since I don't wanna keep calling you just little guy. Let's see now, how about-"

"Chomper! Seeing how he nearly took a bite out of your arm." Paul joked.

"But I'm Gir…" mumbled the little robot, causing John to nearly jump out of his seat. "Huh? Did it just… talk?!"

"Don't be silly John." George answered. "Dogs can't talk."

"I'm onto you…" John glared at Gir, a cross eyed, dumb look stared back.

"Meow!" Gir happily barked.

"Dogs don't meow."

"Must be a new breed." George replied.

"Well whatever it is probably shouldn't have green fur. Some kid must have painted the poor thing, better get it a bath!" Paul pointed out.

"I agree, let's go give him one right now."

Gir became frantic, it's not like he wasn't water proof, but all it would do is make the cotton in his costume soak up all the water and make him puffy and heavy. Then they would find out, then he will never get his toy, then he would never see Zim again! He started hyperventilating and squirmed around as he was dragged to the bathroom by both Paul and George. As they got closer he thought of all the horrible things the two would do to him.

"Now don't fuss little puppy, we'll get all that green paint off of you in no time. Then you'll be squeaky clean and smell like freshly picked roses." George cooed, warming up the water for him. 

"I'll get you a collar and a cute doggy bed too, all to make sure you're nice and comfy with us. Oh! You also dropped this I think, Ringo found it outside the hotel." George replied, handing him the moose toy.

"Moosie!!" He cheered.

"I TOLD YOU! IT TALKS!!!!!!" John screamed.

"Holy crap it does!!" Paul panicked.

George was too shocked to say anything. But little Gir was (literally) jumping off the walls screaming; "MOOSIE! MOOSIE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! I LOOOOVED YOOOOOUU!... oh-" Gir looked at the 4 dumbfounded men "Bark bark?"

"Wow.. This is either the world's smartest dog or some kind of robot in a dog suit. Y'know like in the movies where there's secretly an alien or something living among us?" George wondered. "Well at least this means he doesn't need to be fed dog food."

"You think he'll chomp on us like he nearly did with your hand?"

"I can if you want me to, but I prefer eating things whole."

"Who or what are you?"

"I'm G.I.R. that stands for Garbage Information Retrieval, I'm a S.I.R. Unit, that stands for Standard-Issue Information Retrieval. I was given to my master by the tallest! They said I was _advanced _then started snickering, I'm not sure what was so funny, but I loved my master since the beginning. Though he does get a bit mad at times… but that's ok, because he loves me. And minimoose. Our mission is to concur Urth! So we have disguised ourselves to fit in with the Urthlings, I'm a dog! Zim is a human! And minimoose is an airplane! But right now we're focusing on fighting the big headed kid that smells like a puppy! I hate him, he hurts master!"

"Wow..This sounds really weird. Well Gir, I'm George Harrison, lead guitarist of the world famous Beatles."

"So you're not the name of a pizza palace for bees?"

"Pizza? We're British! Pizza isn't our thing." John joked. "But seriously, we're a rock group and not a brand of junk food for stoners."

"But this makes me want pizza. Vegetarian for me!" George smiled. "What will you guys have?" 

"Well I'll just have a plain cheese, John's gonna have his with anchovies and Ringo can't have pizza due to his diet, so he'll have plain garlic bread." Paul added.

"How about you Gir? You want anything?"

"I WANT SEVEN EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LARGE MEAT LOVERS PIZZA WITH EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA CHEESE, PORK, STEAK, BEEF, CHICKEN, PORK, CHICKEN, TURKEY, PORK, DUCK, BEEF, PORK, AND EXTRA PIZZA WITH A CHEERY SODA ON THE SIDE! WAIT MAKE IT A EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LARGE, AND MAKE IT TWELVE, NO, SEVENTEEN!!!"

"Okay.. Good thing we're millionaires so we can pay for all that. Will that be all? Good, I'll order them right away."

"Seventeen pizzas you say? Well then change my order to eighteen extra extra large vegetarian pies!!" George ordered, he wasn't going to let anyone out eat him, even if that someone was a robot who ate an entire pack of beef jerky, bag and all.

"WELL THEN I WANT NINETEEN!!!"

"MAKE MY ORDER TWENTY!!!"

"TWENTY FIVE!!!"

"A HUNDRED!!!"

"ONE HUNDRED AND ONE!"

"Now hold on guys!" Paul interrupted, "do you really think you can eat all this? Gir is only one and a half feet tall, and your appetite can't be that big, George."

"The only time I ever gained weight was when I ate all those kid's… Halloween candy! And even then I didn't feel a thing! Good luck Joj!"

"Oh yeah? Well I got a pretty fast metabolism! I can eat anything from candies to cymbals! So you don't stand a chance!" George grinned, waiting for their pizzas to arrive.

Gir ferociously gnawed on his chair while waiting for the pizzas to arrive. His legs banged on the chair's leg, nearly breaking them. His eyes twitched with excitement. "M-master ne-never let m-me have t-his-s mu-uch bef-f-fore. PAUL! TAKE THIS!"

Gir took off his costume, revealing his true form and tossing it to the cute Beatle. "WASH IT!"

"Ah!! Um.. Right away Gir! Enjoy your pizzas." Paul panicked, rushing down to the nearest laundromat once the pizzas finally arrived.

George and Gir wasted no time getting to eat their delectables. George noticed the more he ate, the bigger his belly became, but Gir seemed unaffected, being a robot after all.

"Ha! I took off my suit so I wouldn't need to worry about becoming blobby like you!" Gir cackled with glee, finishing off the rest of his pizzas in seconds flat. Poor George ended up getting a bad bellyache once only one more slice was left.

"Ooooh.. I was never out eaten before.."

"PAUL! Where's mah suit!?" Demanded Gir.

"Right _huff_ here Gir.." Paul panted, exhausted from running all the way upstairs.

"Thank you!" Gir put on the costume and bounced up onto the table to congratulate his opponent, but immediately became worried. George moaned as he rubbed his more prominent belly.

"Joj! What's wrong?!"

"I.. Oooh.. I probably should have paced myself back there. I feel like I might pop if I take another bite."

"Hmm.. I got just the thing to help you!" John grinned, getting out a bottle of laxatives. "These should get all that junk out of your system."

"Ugh.. There's gotta be an easier way than this." George grumbled, looking away from the bottle.

Gir just put all his attention towards George's jiggly belly. "Heehee! You're so squishy!" He giggled, kneeding the fat Beatle's belly like bread dough, softening it up.

"Mmm.. That feels nice, now my belly doesn't hurt and I'm the roundest rocker around!" George smiled.

"And the comfiest! May I use you as my bed tonight Georgie? Pleeeaase?" He begged.

"Aw.. I can't say no to that. Get comfy up here with your moose." And the little robot dog did just that, sinking into the flabby rolls of his belly.

When the two feel asleep and Paul left the room to go to his bed, John and Ringo were left by themselves.

"I'm horny." Moaned Ringo.

"I can take care of that." John cooed, kissing his cheeks and leading him to their bedroom. Of course I can't go into details about that since this is a story for all ages.

It had been about a year since Gir first meet the Beatles, they let him go on tour with them as he stayed. Now Zim was there waiting for them. Gir's eyes watered and he ran to his master, enveloping him in a hug.

"We can go home now Gir."

"But what about my friends?"

"They can't come, I'm sorry Gir." The poor robot looked back at the four and ran towards them. "I have to leave, I need to go home, but I want you to have this."

Gir pulled out his moose and handed it to George.

"I love you boys so much!" He cried hugging each of the legs before running back to Zim. "Let's go master!" And in a flash, Gir was gone.

"You think we'll ever see that guy again?" George wondered. "I'd love to have a rematch with him sometime soon."

"Maybe in the future, or perhaps we can find a way to go see him, I always wondered what the future is like." Paul assured to him. "Now let's go record our latest album!"


	29. George's Birthday Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGIE!!!! May your special day be full of cake and love.

"I still can't believe all this time I thought my birthday was on the twenty fifth. Aw well, no harm in celebrating twice in a row. You think I can get double the presents now?" George asked his wife, Olivia.

"Well we'll see." She chuckled. "Now keep your blindfold on, we're almost there."

"How much further? It feels like we've been driving for hours! You sure we're not lost?"

"Oh it hasn't been that long, it only feels that way because you haven't eaten for the last twenty minutes. But don't worry, we're nearly there. Alright! You can take it off now."

Removing the blindfold, George was smiling from ear to ear when he saw Olivia had taken him to a buffet. "This.. This is the best birthday gift I could ask for!!" He cheered, peppering her with kisses.

"Aww, I knew you would like this. I have a big booth reserved for just the two of us, or three with our baby boy still growing in here." She cooed, patting her little baby bump.

"How far along are ya now? Two months I think?"

"That's right, only six more to go until he's in our arms. I can't wait, but until then let's have some grub! I'm almost as hungry as you are!"

"Oh I find that hard to believe. I can't out eat anyone who dares to say they're hungrier than the biggest eater of the Beatles!" George bragged.

"Well then how about we settle this off with an eating contest? Whoever forfeits first has to pay the bill."

"You're on!"

The two went right to their booth and ordered one of everything off the vegetarian menu, as well as the world's biggest banana split in case they still had room for dessert. "You ready to meet your match, Georgie?" Olivia grinned.

"Not in a million years, Livie!" George didn't waste a second diving into all the food pilled up on the table. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else around or else they might have lost their appetite seeing the two indulge so much.

Of course like all instances of gluttony, the couple began to bloat. George's belly basically became a table in of itself, all their food was moved from the now cracked table onto it. His ass and thighs were so enormous and squishy, taking up all the space on his side of the booth, wobbling as he leaned over for more food. His limbs were close to nonexistent at this point, covered up with flab rolls. Finally his cheekbones were now filled out to be as puffy as a chipmunk's and gained a double chin.

Olivia wasn't too far behind when it came to plumping up, her bust enlarged quite a bit too, but not nearly as much as her belly and hips. Her fat was more rounded out compared to all the rolls on her flabby husband, her face now had a triple chin and was covered in crumbs from all the food.

Eventually one of them wouldn't be able to stomach any more. "Ooooooooooooh... Why did the author have to type that?." George moaned, stroking his now aching belly. "I never thought I'd be outeaten.."

"We'll never doubt my pregnancy cravings then." Olivia burped. "Aaah, I think our baby boy loved this food too."

George couldn't help but smile, snuggling up with her. "Good thing we're millionaires, I can pay for this no problem."

"It is, happy birthday my dear Georgie."

"Why thank you very much my dark, sweet lady."


	30. Bloatle RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cowrite of the Beatles in an RPG AU

After getting a group together, the mighty fighter hero, John, was on a quest to save his girlfriend from the evil wizard Ono. "Wait, John, there is a troll ahead." Ringo, the mage, said.

"Hah! No troll will stand in my way! Not while I have my sword!" John shouted and ran fourth before being confronted with the troll. He tried attacking but the troll attacked first.

After Ringo healed John, the troll spoke. "Fool you must answer my three riddles, if you get one wrong you must-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with."

The troll sighed. "Fine... Riddle 1. Give me food and I live. Give me water I-"

"Human!" John interrupted.

"No, I didn't finish the riddle... Oh well. Time for punishment." the troll grinned.

"Damn it John..." Paul, the assassin, grumbled.

The troll grinned as it threw a blue powder over the four heroes. "Now, every step you take, you will instantly gain ten pounds, and let me tell you this. I'll pop up at random, and ask a new riddle, get it wrong a second time and I just might do something worse to you." It cackled before leaving.

"That was it? For a moment I thought he would have killed us instantly or something." George thought, but as soon as he walked away, he felt himself growing heavier.

"Dammit John, now we're going to get fat from walking! Why didn't you wait for that damn troll to finish?!"

"Cause I'm smart, duh!"

"Well, Apparently you're not! The answer to that was fire." Paul snapped.

"Guys, guys, I can levitate us with my maaaagic." Ringo assured them before waving his hands, but nothing happened. "Oh, I think that powder took away my magic."

"Well, I guess we should just move forward!" John said, walking with the longest stride he could manage.

"Well, maybe we can get lucky and find a ride. That way we won't become blobs before facing that witch." George tried to remain hopeful, but in his mind, he was secretly enjoying his newfound blubber.

"Just as long as we don't become too heavy to be carried as well." Paul grunted. "What could be worse than getting fat while walking?"

"I dunno, getting hard while getting fat too?" John joked. "But seriously we can't let this fat curse stop us, we've just started our quest!"

"I suppose."

"Now then, Let's go!" John said, running off. Paul sighed and ran after John. By the time they caught up with John, they were at least 290 pounds each. Paul was sweating and was worried that his crush might not love him for his new chubby body.

"Shit..." Paul muttered.

"Aye, what's wrong Paul?" Ringo asked.

"Well, I have a relationship with someone. and I was thinking they'll hate me now..." Paul muttered quietly.

"Oh, who is that someone?"

"I... can not say..." Paul whispered.

"Hey, what's all this muttering about?" John asked, turning to his two friends whispering to each other.

"Nothing..."

"Hey look, a shop! We can stock up on some goods there, hopefully find an inn as well." Ringo pointed out. "You think they might also know what was that stuff that old troll hit us with?"

"I hope so, then we can find a cure and slim back down." Paul hoped as he and the others waddled into the store. "Can't tell who it is.. Only George knows who I'm with, and he knows why." He thought as he looked for the shopkeeper.

"Ah! Visitors! Welcome you four. Anything you'd like to buy? Potions or magic powders? Or how about some swords?"

"Well, we have a question about a powder actually. We got hit with some light blue powder and now we're fat."

"Oh, is Pete up to his old tricks again?"

"Who's Pete?"

"Pete Best is the troll that guards the bridges in this area. Though there are two things you would need to take to stop this."

Then the shopkeeper gave them a potion to stop their fattening and a candy to bring them back to normal. Unfortunately Paul was allergic to the candy. "Oh, guess you're just chubby forever." John said.

"Well if he can't take it, then I won't either." George responded. "Can't have him being bloated without company."

"Aw.. You don't need to do that Georgie.."

"I'll drop mine as well. We can be the chubbiest heroes in town." Ringo agreed.

"All for our best buddy." John added.

"Aw.. You guys are the best."

So the over three hundred pound heroes made their way out once they drank the potion. "Boy, I dunno about you, but that potion's making me a little gassy.." George moaned.

"You sure that wasn't just all the running digesting your huge breakfast?" John asked.

Paul just stayed focus. But then Pete the troll came back. "Hey, you guys ready for Riddle 2?"

"Yeah, but this time it's My turn to answer the riddle." Paul said, crossing his arms.

"Okay. Mary's father has 5 daughters Lala, Lele, Lili, Lolo. What's the fifth daughter's name?"

"Tsk, easy. Lulu."

"No, you absolute buffoon! His fifth daughter is Mary!! Now I shall reveal one secret about each of you." Pete said. "John Lennon, you're bisexual."

"How did you-"

"Ringo Starr is actually a cursed human and isn't even a mystical being. George Harrison, you have a fat fetish!"

"Shit, how'd ya know?"

"Finally, James Paul McCartney, you cross dress so that your best friend would love you!"

Then Pete just left. The chunky heroes just looked at each other. "So... Paul is that true..."

"M-Maybe, I-"

"Are you actually my girlfriend?"

"Maybe..." Paul muttered, looking at the ground.

"This isn't a question to answer with maybe."

"I am... I'm sorry John, I didn't know why, but I wanted you to kiss me and hold me, and love me... And now you probably hate me for lying to you, and I guess this quest was pointless..."

Paul walked away, before realizing he gained weight while walking again. "Damn it, I got the riddle wrong now I'm being affected again..." He muttered to himself.

Taking a step, John saw the potion wore off for them all. "Paul, I'm not mad, but why didn't you just confess your feelings to me instead of pretending to be a girl, but then who was kidnapped if you're here?"

"Well.. I paid Ono to fake a kidnapping and then change into my girl self to play damsel in distress when we get to her tower.. And I tried to make sure you'd never find out.. I thought you were only into girls."

"Well, I guess now you know now.. Y'know.. I think you're really cute like this."

"I.. I am? Even though we're never going to stop gaining weight?" Paul mumbled.

"Yeah, you'll always be such a handsome man to me." John smiled, kissing his cheek. "No matter how much you weigh."

George meanwhile awed at the cute couple, looking down at his belly, he patted it as he waddled a bit.

"Hey, Ringo. Do you have your magic back?" George asked. "Lemme check." Ringo said shaking his hand, levitating himself. "I do-"

"Can you... Can you make me bigger?"

"But you're already-"

"But I want to be bigger... I want to be the Bard with the most lard if you know what I'm saying." George said, blushing and walking as much as he could before he got too big to walk.

"Well, sure, you are my friend after all and I always help my friends." Ringo smiled and waved his hands vigorously at George, causing George to gain twice the amount of weight.

Ringo was blushing harder than ever as he saw George growing before his very eyes. "Oh my.. You're so very big and bea.. Umm.."

George was now covered with flab, his belly outgrew his stubby legs, his ass was as big as two overinflated beach balls and his face gained a triple chin and puffy cheeks. "Aw, am I really beautiful?" George giggled.

"Y.. Yes, very much so, so very round and plushy." Ringo admitted, snuggling his fat.

"Yeah? Well, you're a cute lil plump mage!"

Ringo blushed more. "Why would you think that I'm cute? I'm just a simple mage..."

"But your magic is so strong, you so much more than simple!" George smiled. causing Ringo to blush more.

The four were all happy and plump, they bloated with every step they took, but they didn't mind anymore now that they had each other.


	31. Pumped Up Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all these little silly oneshots, but I think it's time to end-APRIL FOOLS!!! I'LL NEVER STOP!!!! FATNESS WILL GO ON FOREVER!!!!!

"Aha! April first! Time for me to prove I'm the biggest prank king around!" John grinned, hopping out of his floor bed and sneaking to the vending machines in Ringo's side of the room. "Let's see now, I think I'll make the theme of this year inflation and fatness. As this is a WG oneshot after all."

He decided to prank Paul first, John loved nothing more than to see the sassiest Beatle freak out over his ruined physique. "I knew this inflatable whoopie cushion would come in handy someday. The moment Paul sits on this, he'll blow up instantly!"

Cackling to himself, he snuck downstairs, where Paul's piano laid. "Still don't see why he wanted a piano that comes out of the floor to his room. Aw well, better lay the trap before he comes down here. I know he loves a morning serenade, but this time he'll really make it big."

Placing the whoopie cushion on the seat, John quickly scurried away and hid behind the door. Eventually Paul came down, he was still half asleep so he didn't didn't notice anything off about the seat. "Time for a little wake up call. I think I'll start with Yesterday."

"Yesterday on the piano?"

Once he sat down, Paul shot up when he felt air rush up him and fill out his belly. "Ah!! What's going on?!" He shrieked, his belly expanding more than ever, soon the air rushed to his limbs as well. "John!! I bet this is your doing!!"

"You got that right Macca, and APRIL FOOLS!! Or should I say APRIL FATS!!" John cackled, laughing hard as Paul fully rounded out and struggled to squeeze through the tiny hole in the floor. Once he was out he bounced all around his quarter of the room. "John you prick!!"

"Aw, no need to compliment me. Now it's Georgie's turn, I'm gonna add a little extra flavoring to his blueberry pancakes." He giggled, sneaking into the kitchen connecting to George's quarter of the room.

In the fridge was a container full of blueberry pancake batter. Grinning, John mashed up what looked like a blue gumball and stirred it into the batter. "He'll have a berry good morning." He snickered, hiding under the table until George came.

"Ah, he cooking the pancakes! Now we just wait for the fun to begin."

As George ate, he didn't notice that his skin was slowly turning blue, that is until the colour spread to his hands. "What the-what is this?!" He panicked, dropping his fork and backing away from the table. "John!! What did you do to my pancakes?!"

"I thought they could have been a little more juicy. And you too." John snickered, popping up from under the table. At that moment, George's belly gurgled and began to fill up with juice. "APRIL FATS!!!!"

George was about to scream at him, but his cheeks puffed up so much he could only grumble. His limbs instantly sank into his giant, blue belly and ended up with his clean clothes torn to shreds on the floor, leaving them in nothing but boxers.

"Heehee, just one more Beatle to inflate and I'll officially be the prank King!!" John cackled, rushing off to find the shortest Beatle. "Oh Ringo? You there."

In his hand, John had a prank packet of water which instantly fills up anyone if swallowed. "This can make him bigger than Paul or George, boy won't this be fun!"

"You said it John!" Ringo shouted into his ear, making John freak out and accidentally swallow the packet himself. "Ah!! Ringo that was supposed to be for you!"

"I know, you didn't think I couldn't hear all your bragging about you wanting to inflate us?" He grinned, watching as John swelled up instantly, sloshing about like a house sized water balloon. This time not even his undies could hold it together.

"I suppose that makes me the prank King now!" Ringo cheered, climbing up John's ginormous belly and up to whatever was left of his neck. "I think I might have to call ya Johnormous now."

"Oh shut up."


	32. EGGaggerated Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!!

"You really want us to go on a big Easter egg hunt? Paul, we're grown men!" George grumbled. "Not to mention Ringo's allergic to eggs, so why does need to be here too?"

"Why these aren't just any normal eggs Georgie, have you never went on an Easter Egg hunt before?"

"Not since we were busy rehearsing for Hamburg, recording all our albums and playing big stadiums for the fans."

"Oh right.. Well now we can go do one since we won't be doing any more live shows for at least three more years now." 

"I guess, as long as we don't need to go on the roof. Where will we find these eggs anyways?"

Smiling, Paul lead the group out to an old farm. "Junior's farm it's called. All the eggs are hidden around the fields and in the old barn, whoever gets the most wins the world's biggest chocolate rabbit!"

"Chocolate.. Rabbit?." This got the youngest Beatle drooling, he had no idea chocolate was a part of Easter. "Wait, what do rabbits have to do with the resurrection of Jesus?"

"Uhh.... It's complicated, I guess they just wanted to get the kids involved with festivities without scarring them with graphic details of a man being killed just for trying to spread a message of peace. Good thing that'll never happen to us." John grinned.

"That's it, I'm converting to Hinduism once we get back. But first, time for chocolate!!" In an instant, George rushed off to find eggs in the barn.

"Well that sure got him excited, hope he doesn't try eating the before we get a chance to find any eggs."

"He might be an absolute glutton, but I'm sure he wouldn't stoop so low as to steal away my prize." John smirked.

"Your prize? I believe you mean my prize! Since I'm the best egg collector around!"

"Oh I doubt that Ringo, don't you remember what happened last year? You just bought a carton of regular eggs!"

"Well you didn't tell me then that we were looking for chocolate ones! If ya did I would have w-"

"No because that would have been cheating."

But let's not worry about all this arguing, you're here for the fatness! Well let's cut to George, already with a basket full of tinsel foiled eggs.

"I wonder if eaten eggs count, aw well. If I don't win at least I'll get to have all these chocolate goodies! Hopefully they're not hollowed out for toys, or made of that cheap nestle stuff." He thought, unwrapping the foil off one of the eggs.

"Mmm.. So nice and creamy on the inside. Ah! That's some lovely chocolate. I bet the next one would be even better!"

The next was a crunchy chocolate shell full of silky smooth mousse. The next had sweet hazelnut filling, the third was solid chocolate with almond slivers hidden in every corner for a nice surprise, then came coffee with cream. 

As he ate, his belly swelled up full of creamy, chocolatey goodness. His clothes also became stained with melted chocolate. Soon only one egg was left, and it was twice as large as the others.

"If only there was a way to mix tea with chocolate, then my life would be complete. Oh I hope this last one isn't full of caramel, I can't stand that stuff."

But before he could take a bite, the egg shook in his palm, cracks appearing all over the shell. "Huh?. Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?"

He could have sworn he hadn't smoked anything before heading up to the farm, but right before him sat a hatched peep. It was pastel purple and squishy like a marshmallow, looking up at George, it nuzzled up close.

"Aw.. Bet you think I'm your mama. But I'm not, I'm just a hungry little Beatle looking for chocolate."

The peep chick's eyes lit up at the sound of chocolate, instantly hopping out of George's hand and bouncing behind some hay bales. "What's going on here?"

Following the sentient marshmallow treat, George found a hidden door leading to the silo. "I'm guessing the world's biggest chocolate rabbit is in there. I wonder if it's a cute little guy like the peep."

How wrong he was, the rabbit was enormous, as well as obese, but far from cute. Its white chocolate incisors were as sharp as his fangs, its ears and fur were ragged and torn, it was surrounded by marshmallow feathers and its eyes were bloodshot, or I guess cherryshot since everything about it was made of candy.

Huddling up in the corner was a large, round adult peep. It was distraught, being forced to lay chocolate eggs all day. "Oh jeez.. Is this where those tasty eggs really come from? I thought they were made in factories.." He thought.

More little multicoloured peeps surrounded the area, wrapping up all the eggs their mom laid in tin foil. "This.. Is obscene!" Getting up, he waddled up to the rabbit.

"Just what do you think you're doing to that poor hen?!"

The rabbit growled, leering at the tiny Beatle. "Only mass marketing the eggs to all those unsuspecting kids out there, they have no idea about the horrid truth and I'm rolling in chocolate because of them!"  
"You.. You monster! I won't touch another chocolate egg for as long as I-"

But George was interrupted by the rabbit stuffing his mouth with a mint chocolate egg. "Would you really sacrifice such delectable just because of how they're made?" The rabbit grinned.

"Mmm... Mm.. I.. I can't eat.."

"Sure you can, just don't think of what happens. What are a bunch of dumb peeps to ya anyways?"

Tying him up in licorice ropes, the rabbit placed George in front of a conveyor belt sending more chocolate eggs his way. He gobbled them all down with gusto, he knew he should resist, but he couldn't.

The eggs started to take a toll on his physique, tearing his pants at the seams and making his shirt lift up above his ever growing belly. The ropes broke apart soon enough as well, not that it mattered with George's limbs being covered in flab, his belly rolls started to pile up on the belt, leading to the rabbit hand feeding him directly.

His chin tripled, his cheeks swelled like a chipmunk's and were all coated in melted chocolate. His clothes were now reduced to shreds aside from his stretchy boxers, his thighs and butt could now give Paul's a run for his money, but even then he couldn't stop eating.

That is until one egg touched his taste buds. "Huh?.. Blech!! Caramel!" He snapped out of his chocoholic phase almost instantly, turning towards the rabbit. " Hmm, looks like I'll need some cherry chocolate to get the taste out." He grinned.

Before it had time to run, George held onto the one tyrannical chocolate rabbit with his flabby arms and took big chunks out of it. "This one's for all the peeps you enslaved!"

Eventually all that was left of the rabbit were its licorice whiskers. "BUUURRRRRP!! You're all free to go now, run free peeps!" He called to them.

"Peeps? What are you talking about?" A familiar voice came from the peep hen.

"Well you were all under the dictatorship of the chocolate rabbit weren't you?"

The hen waddled his way, shaking him. "George, what are you talking about?"

"How did you know my-John?"

All of a sudden he was back in the old barn, only a quarter of how big he was before and with no peeps in sight. "Huh?. Where's that evil rabbit? And the poor peeps he enslaved to make chocolate eggs?"

Paul went up, holding the tinfoil he'd thrown out. "You ate the chocolate eggs that got left behind last year. Must have given ya some bad hallucinations."

"Oh.. What of the world's biggest chocolate rabbit? Is it still in the silo?"

"What? It's not that big, we just put it in the freezer. C'mon, let's get back."

George was immediately confused, he didn't think all this would have just been a dream. But at least now he could eat chocolate eggs without guilt, that is until he saw the peep hen and her chicks waving to him from the silo.

Smiling softly, he waved back before joining his friends.


	33. Half Baked Marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story for 4/20, and is exactly a double of 420!

As you may or may not know, the Beatles were introduced to pot some time in 1965 when visiting Bob Dylan. It was a moment they could never forget, if they could remember it at all.

"Wow.. After all that smoking, I sure got the munchies." John giggled, eyes still bloodshot from smoking a whole bag of joints. "I crave the goodies!"

"Aw but you can't go to Cyn with weed breath." Ringo pointed out, he was completely stoned out of his mind too, but was sober enough to escort his younger friend back. "Your baby needs fresh air, and she needs a fresh mouth to kiss."

"Heeheee that sounded so dirty. But how do I get the weed smell out?"

"What if you smoke something better? Nah there's no breath mint one can smoke. Mint is so last year, let's get your breath smelling more.. How you say, fruity? Or any sort of sweetness?"

"Sweet, sweets!! Gimme all your sweets!!"

Getting an idea, Ringo stumbled into their cab and directed the two to his own house rather than John's. "I got all the sweets you'll ever need to freshen up your mouth!" He grinned. "You name it, I'll get it for ya."

"I want chocolate bars, chocolate cookies, gum, cake and those thingies with cream fillings."

"Oh you mean cream puffs? I got some with custard in milk buns, Mum brought some when she was in Madrid and I can't get enough of them." Ringo smiled, getting the cream filled buns. "And some eclairs if you can't get enough of whipped cream."

Grinning widely, John crashed onto his couch and stuffed the whole buns into his mouth, his tongue reaching inside to taste the sweet cream and custard. The feeling was euphoric for him.

"Mmmm, so delicious!! Just the perfect amount of cream to bun, and they're not soggy either. How do they do this?"

"I still wonder that myself, but hey it's delicious. And that's all that matters!"

"Oh yeah! What's next for me to munch on?"

"Let's seeeeeee... I got these butter cookies with chocolate on top, and then there's a shake in the freezer."

"What flavour?"

"They call it Birthday Cake, but that's obviously code for so much sugar you could crash from it."

"GIMME!! Even if it's not my birthday, I know! It can be my weed's birthday! I'll call it.. What's the date? 4/20? 4/20 day!"

"Uhh.. Okay I guess? Anyways, I accidentally dropped your cookies into the shake. Aw well, it can be a cookie cake shake then!"

John didn't waste any time, he guzzled down the entire shake. What he didn't notice was his belly swelling at all the liquid flowing down. Despite his newfound paunch, he was still under the influence of weed and craved even more sweets.

"Are you still craving some more? I think I might have some strawberry frosted cornflakes, those might make your breath smell as sweet as ever! And mask that weed stench."

He didn't even bother to answer this time, jumping at the box of cornflakes and shoveling them into his mouth right out of the box. "Mmmm, so goooooooooooooooooooooood!!" He exclaimed, his belly swelling some more. "Who knew cornflakes could be so fattening?"

"Not that being fat is a bad thing." Ringo grinned, patting his belly. "So very poofy and soft. Like a big handsome marshmallow." He cooed.

"Marshmallow? I'm a Beatle!" John laughed. "To be a marshmallow I have to be round and squishy all over."

"I can handle that, we have plenty of marshmallows for you to soft up with." Bringing out a sack of marshmallows, Ringo fed them one at a time to his growing bandmate, watching as his shirt stretched out over his enlarging belly.

His thighs thickened quite a bit as well, causing his jean zipper to be forced apart and his love handles to pooch out over his clothes. His face gained a double chin and puffy cheeks, but mostly the weed smell was finally gone.

"Mrrpph!! That's enough Rings! I don't think I can take another bite. Gotta save room for tea when I see Cyn." John moaned, rubbing his sore belly.

"Aw, does my handsome marshmallow need kneeding?" A voice called. "I knew you'd be here. The entire studio smelt of pot."

"Aw.. Guess we really did a lot.. Oooooooh... My poor belly.."

Sitting down next to him, Cynthia began to massage all over his rock hard belly. It felt like heaven having her soft hands on him, helping him to digest all the munchies. "I just couldn't stop, I was so hungry!"

"Shhh, it's okay Johnny. Just maybe cut down on the grass next time. Hm, will you be full enough for tea? We've got a whole English roast in the oven."

"I think I better wash down all the sweets I had first. Just with water this time, I had enough heavy sweets for tonight." John giggled, wobbling his belly around. "In the meantime, you wanna play with your marshmallow?"

"Oh would I?" She buried her face into his soft gut, adoring the feeling of his soft flesh. "I hope you won't mind me using you as a pillow tonight." She added.

"Not at all Cynnie."


	34. Save the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have another Earth Day story. This time with FATNESS

"Hm, looks nice out. I think I'll take a walk outside." John smiled, breathing in the crisp morning air. But it wasn't long until he was coughing up smog. Turns out he was the only one who decided to walk to work, plenty of expensive cars filled the streets and were honking all at once.

"Phew.. So much for a good morning walk, what's with all the cars? It's not winter anymore and our town isn't that big." He groaned, covering his mouth and nose as he crossed the street. "If these guys are rich enough to buy smog machines and burn up the ozone, surly I can be rich enough to save the earth!"

The rhythm guitarist got to the studio and instantly rushed over to the recording booth where his bandmates were waiting. "You guys had any trouble with the traffic?"

"Here I was trying to speed through the fast lane in my Ferrari, and all of a sudden some new brand of car comes around and instead of making those guys eat my dust, I'm left in the dirt!" George grumbled. "They got smokestacks coming out of em like they're thirteen wheeler trucks or something, and when I was fueling up I was lucky to fill my car up halfway. Those things guzzled it all down!"

"You think this might be part of some conspiracy? Like maybe those oil and gas industry guys want us to buy more and-"

"Oh I doubt it Ringo, coal and gas CEOs are greedy but I'm sure even they wouldn't stoop so low as to get people to buy more fossil fuels so they could be rolling in cash." Paul snickered. "Conspiracies are just paranoid fantasies from people with too much free time on their hands."

"Well I doubt it's to make cost effective cars, because I've only seen some of those rich snobs drive them. I say we go and see for ourselves what those guys are up to."

"After recording, we're a band first and Eco heroes second."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was then time for the Fab Four to infiltrate the new, mysterious car company. "Only hippies give a dang about earth, treat yourself to a Hot Rodding Roller." George read. "Some marketing strategy that is. Sounds like something only Saturday morning cartoon villains do when there's an environmental moral."

Inside was a board meeting between the CEOs of the Roller company and the oil and coal leaders. "What a way to make some easy cash! Sell those boobs a couple gas guzzling smog cars and watch the public rely on all the gas we got! They can't get around anywhere without a car nowadays."

"Geez, first an evil Easter bunny and now cartoony evil rich CEOs? I think the quarantine is making the author lose her mind." George tho-HEY! I resent that!

"Wait, if they're cartoonishly evil, let's come up with an equally cartoonish plan to foil their evil scheme!" Unfortunately John forgot they were supposed to be incognito and ended up having the four chased around the car factory. "Whew.. That was a close one. Now to come up with an eco friendly foil to their plot."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Behold!!" Now one might expect an inventor to take their time and make sure their machine is perfect before bringing it out into the public. But John is a stoned rockstar so it took him less than a minute to complete his genius invention to combat pollution.

"This can turn any form of fossil fuel into sweets! Candy floss, chocolate, jelly babies, you name it!"

"John.. That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Paul grunted. "How do you know if this thing would even work? It looks like a normal plug to put on car exhausts."

"Just watch!" Plugging up the exhaust of his Rolls Royce, John started the engine and watched his masterpiece work its magic. Instead of gas, instead popped out a waterfall of smarties. "You see that? Not only will this send those polluters packing, but now there will be more than enough sweets for everyone!"

The very idea of candy rushing out of cars instead of gas caught George's idea, he instantly cupped his mouth onto the plug and munched away at all the treats falling out.

"Mm, so light and airy." He swallowed, not realizing that his belly bloated outwards after doing so. "Let's put these for sale! Everyone can plug these up to their cars and-wait. We should try and find alternate fuel sources too!"

"One conflict at a time. Now let's deal with the smog." John got to work making more candy plugs for their cars and the others got business flowing. Soon the air started to clear up and the streets were filled with treats and sweets galore!"

Of course as they drove, the Beatles all followed by, gobbling up their leftover candies. Of course, candy formed out of smoke meant gas would build up in their bellies. They've rounded out, their butts becoming as big as beach balls, wobbling in the breeze.

Johnny's thighs got the most bloating, when he did notice he never stopped bragging about them. "Oooh, I'm so luscious now with these babies! Candy Plugs were the best idea I've ever had!"

"If only we had clothes big enough to fit us." George grumbled, his belt snapped right off when he tried to adjust it. After that his pants ripped, leaving a nice view of his crack. "Eep!!"

"Hey it's fine, I mean it's not like those same obviously evil CEOs are-"

"Those hippies are trying to make you lazy and complacent! They're a bunch of fat, long haired weirdos, be real men and ditch those stupid plugs! If they can't handle the smoke, tell them to get off the streets!" An ad played out loud as they drove by.

"...... Now it's time to find that alternate energy source."

That being cream soda. How? It's a fanfic, anything goes now. "It's clean, sweet and edible! That way we don't waste a drop if we have a soda spill." Paul announced.

"But what sort of car can run off of that stuff?"

"A wonderful old vehicle. One that we had for a while now. It's called.................................... A bicycle!! You don't need to get its oil changed, you can take it anywhere and not worry about flat tires, you don't need to worry about parking spaces and not to mention you don't get fat off bikes. Since that's what those crusty old men care most about us."

And as most cartoony super villains do, they screamed a big no as they tried to convince the crowd to not buy into the Beatles bikes and cream soda. But of course, sweets win over pollution any day. "And I know just how we can handle these guys."

Each picking up a ten gallon barrel of cream soda, the Beatles all guzzled down. Their bellies tore their shirts and trousers to shreds, their love handles and flabby belly rolls multiplied by the second and their faces gained double chins and puffy cheeks. Their blubbery bodies instantly crushed the coal and gas company bosses.

"Ha!! That will show you greedy, money grubbing CEOs!!" John cheered. "The Beatles have made a new, cleaner life for all! I just wish the solution to pollution could have been this easy."

Tell me about it.


	35. Eayan Alnafakh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story based on some concept drawings I did a few months ago with demonic fat Beatles

It was past midnight and the Beatles were out late, drunk after John had the bright idea to hold a drinking contest.

Anyway, they were walking past the local history museum. "Hey... Hey Guysssss we should break into the buuuuiilllding." John giggled, his speech slurring. 

"Buuuuuut... But that's Illegal."

"I knoooooow, buuut I wanna do somesing fuuuuuuun.." The rhythm guitarist whined, wobbling over to the window. "It's open! Let's go in and seeeeeeeeeee!"

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow? It's not like the museum is too expensive for ussss.." Ringo suggested, he was drunk as hell like the others but sober enough to speak normally and have rational thought.

"It's not nearly as fun with the crowds."

George was just stumbling around and unknowingly threw himself inside of the museum. 

"Craaaaaaap! We gotta get Geo baaack." Paul said swaying back and fourth as he made it inside with John following close behind.

"Well, I guess I have to goo tooooo." Ringo sighed, going in through the window carefully and quietly.

The exhibit they landed in was full of different multicoloured gemstones. The largest one being an eye shaped emerald.

"Huuuuuuuh, whaziz? Eayan Alna.. Alfalfa.. Alna..Fakh? Heehee, sounds like feck." John giggled as he went past it. But he couldn't seem to keep his eye off the emerald, it was almost like it was staring right back at him. "Why did they name it thaaaat?"

"I dunno, maybe it means somethin in a differen language?"

George then picked up a different gem, it was a tanzanite resembling a peanut. "It's pretty..." He mumbled.

"Geo don't tooch dat, u'll break it." Paul warned, grabbing it from the younger Beatle. Ringo just stood there, spacing out as a voice filled his head, but he ignored it.

"I dunno, but I think we better get out of he-"

But before he could finish his sentence, John shoved the Eayan Alnafakh into his navel, admiring the handy work he did.

"I look so pretty now." He giggled, showing it off to his bandmates.

"Ooh, but I feel so full now too.." He was too drunk to notice that he was turning bright green in front of everyone.

Paul and George meanwhile were too busy arguing about George dropping the tanzanite to notice John's new green shade, and Ringo was basically out of his body, or at least he wasn't really in control, but then who was? "Guuys, let's goooo home... I'm soooooo sleeepy"

"Aw fine.." The group left through the window they entered. What they didn't know was George stole the gem he and Paul were fighting over and hid it in his jacket pocket.

During the waddle back, no one seemed to realize that John was growing fatter with every step he took, not even when the ground was shaking due to his massive girth.

His hair grew longer, his skin was now pale green with veiny looking dark green lines coming out of his navel and his fingers and toes becoming clawed.

That is until Paul and George finally sobered up in the hotel room. "Uuh.. John?"

"What?"

"Uh..." Paul started, trying to figure out how to politely tell his bandmate that he needed to shed some pounds, but George butted in.

"You're green and fat!"

"Hey, I'm not that fat." John snapped, apparently being green wasn't that much a bother for him. "... Oh, guess I am."

But that wasn't the only change, his jaw stretched outwards, up to the edge of his round cheeks, and then his mind was altered, his goal would was to become the fattest being around.

"John's not here now, I am Eayan Alnafakh! Or Bloating Eye to you English speakers." He growled.

"What language is that?-"

"I'm not sure, but that's not important, we got to get the gem out of his belly button!" George tried to reach for Jo- I mean Eayan Alnafakh's, hoping to pull it out and deflate him back to the snarky Beatle we all know and love.

However he was grabbed by the arm in one hand and held the tanzanite he stole in the other. "It's Arabic, and I see you found the jewel housing my faithful servant Altaw'am Manatid!"He grinned. "You look like a promising vessel."

In attempt to save his bandmate, Paul and George's navels both got caught in the gem, causing them to panic. The drummer could only watch, but it wasn't Ringo in control. A voice told him to back down and let it control him, he only listened because he was worried what would happen if he didn't.

"Ringo!! Help us!" Paul cried. But Ringo didn't answer. He just stood there, his expression blank for the most part.

The two youngest members were forcefully fused together into an obese centaur like demon with purple and blue scales and a long tail tipped with four spikes.

Their belly hit the ground instantly, letting Paul and George know they became flabby like John. "The perfect body type, blobby."

"Hello." Ringo spoke up. "Huh? Who are you?" John asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm just a simple human. But, don't worry, I'm no threat." Ringo smiled. "And i can see that you two... Three? I'm assuming three, You three must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

The voice in control was doing a good job impersonating Ringo as you could see.

"You say food? I'm in!" McHarrison (Paul and George's fusion form) grinned, rolling over to Ringo. "Where do we find food?"

"Oh just you wait." In an instant, Ringo made highly fattening foods appear in thin air. "Eayan and Manatid, I do hope you like what you see. Eat up, you look like you're all withering away." He cooed, watching them eat with gusto.

"Oh this food is amazing!" John said.

"Awe, don't make me blush. I'll make as much as you want~" Ringo smiled and summoned more fatty foods, grinning as he watched the two gem demons gobble down the food, seeing their bellies swell.

They started to take up all the space in the room, their limbs shrank down into their flabby bellies in an instant, gave them triple chins, extra puffy cheeks and enormous behinds as well. 

"Very good, you all plumped up so nicely." Ringo grinned, showing off a mahogany obsidian attached to his navel.

"Wait, the red gem-"

"Yes, I'm technically not a human, but, this human form is soooo great! You can call me Crass Dolium, since my demon form has a big, juicy behind." He introduced.

"We should have done the feeding outside. I could have made you three even bigger than this."

Getting an idea, John huddled the group together and teleported them out of the hotel. "A shame we have to go back to that stuffy old museum once the sun rises, I quite like being in a vessel to feed." He remarked, playing with his belly.

"Well then how about we find a way to blot out the sun? So then we'll be able to stay forever!" George asked. "And grow to be our very own suns!"

"You may have been able to do that as a full demon, but these human vessels are too fragile to survive in space! They'd instantly burst from a lack of oxygen."

"What if we try pressing the sun down from earth with our gemstones?"

"That's no good either, Eayan. If the sun hits our gems it's game over. So how about we-"

"We could go into a cave." Paul suggest.

"You're a genius! Now, let's go to the biggest place here before the sun rises." Ringo said before chanting some sort of teleportation spell, causing them to warp down into the Beatles studio basement, where no sort of light could enter.

"Very good. We'll get some rest now before tomorrow night. Then we can go on another feast!" Ringo grinned, watching the two demons squished together in the tiny room.

"Now time for some more feeding!"

More food was summoned and gorged down their throats, admiring the flab piling up everywhere on them. "Why don't we see your demon form too Dolium?"

"Oh I would, but I'm much too demonic for any eyes to see."

"Human eyes most likely, but I'm sure we can handle it!" John grinned. "C'mon, let's at least have a tiny peak."

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in it." Closing his eyes, Ringo blimped up like his former bandmates, his feet turning into hooves, his skin turning bright red and as his Latin name suggests, gained a giant behind.

"Well? Is my beautiful booty too much for you to resist?" He grinned as he saw the other demons in awe at him. But what he didn't know was someone else was watching them, and he wasn't a demon.

"Boys? Is that you?" Brian Epstein called down into the basement.

"Someone's coming!! We need to hide!" Ringo squeaked, trying to roll his demon buddies out of the way, but they were all too enormous to move. "Ummmmm... Nothing to worry about here! Ummm.. Sir.."

This got Brian suspicious, how could Ringo not remember his name? "Well then, I suppose there's no problem with me opening the curtains here. It's a lovely day out."

The demons were panicking at this point, trying not to be exposed by any of the light. "No! We like the dark.. Gives us some.. Uhh.."

"Oh really now? Because I know for a fact that John can't sleep without a nightlight." Brian grinned, ripping the curtains off the walls.

With four loud screeches, the demons reverted back into their gemstones, popping out of their navels. The claws, hooves and tails all shrank back into the Beatles, their skin changed back to normal and Paul and George became separate once again.

However they were all still quite blobby. "Whoa.. What happened last night?"

"I remember you turned green... Dang.. How did we get all the way to the studio? Eppy?"

"All I can say is, no more beer drinking contests past midnight."


	36. Paul's Birthday Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, Paul having the time of his life at his party

"Happy birthday to me!" Paul cheered as he went into the studio. "How's it going everyone?"

"Same old same old." Ringo responded as got his drumkit set up. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Uh did you forget about today? It's my birthday!"

"Oh right, sorry about that Paulie, happy birthday! We got a party for you at John's pla-oh wait, that was supposed to be a surprise."

"Aw don't worry, I'll act surprised when we get there. Now that we're all rich I bet we can get all sorts of fancy stuff for our birthdays! Did I ever tell you about the time I gave John a burger for his birthday?"

"He must have been pissed! He probably wanted a veggie burger instead."

"Yeah probably." Paul laughed. "Now about that party."

Fast forward after the recording session, John, George and Ringo all lead Paul to John's house with a blindfold on. "When can I take it off guys? I really want to know where I'm going."

"You can take it off right about... Now!" John exclaimed, ripping off his blindfold.

Paul was smiling as wide as he could as he saw the table in front of him with a giant cake, tons of sweets like cookies and chocolate, ice cream of all sorts of flavours and Paul's favourite mashed potatoes in a large bowl on the side.

"Happy birthday Macca!!" They all yelled as they ran to the table. "Since its your special day you can eat anything you want from here!"

"Wow! This much food and George didn't eat any of it?"

"We managed to keep him disciplined until now, he really wanted you to have the best birthday ever."

Grinning widely, Paul grabbed a plate and piled it high with all kinds of food as well as a big slab of cake, eating everything on it instantly. "This is so good! I bet John cooked it all, didn't he?"

"You know it! He's the only one in the group who knows how to make anything besides mashed potatoes and boiled eggs." George joked.

Paul simply kept binge eating as they chatted away, bulging as he ate. His belly was getting bigger by the minute, making his belt snap off and his suit buttons pop off one by one. His butt was enormous now, big enough that he needed four chairs to support it! His limbs fattened up nicely as well, making them as thick as tree trunks and his baby face looked even puffier as his cheeks filled out and a double chin formed.

"Oooooooooh.. I think I ate too much.." Paul groaned as he laid on his back, trying to rub his massive belly.

Feeling bad for their friend (and George was also mad that he ate all the food), John, Ringo and George all got on top of Paul's belly and massaged all over, relaxing him and helping him feel better.

"Aww.. You guys are the best." Paul said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Macca." John replied.

"Yeah, happy birthday Paulie." Ringo chimed in.

"Couldn't you have saved some for me though?" George whined.

"Cmon Geo, it's Paul's special day and besides, he didn't get a birthday chapter in the last book."

"Well.. Alright. What now?"

"Let's sing the happy birthday song!!"

And so they did, as well as binge until the entire group was as big as the room they were in.


	37. Fatter's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Father's Day everyone!! Imma do a oneshot of each Beatle with their kids each day

"Daddy Daddy wake up!" Sean yelled as he jumped on John's belly.

"I'm up in up!" John chuckled as he ruffled his younger son's hair.

"Happy Father's Day Daddy. I want to spend all day with you!" Sean exclaimed. "Let's play games and eat ice cream and go watch movies and-"

"That's a lot of things to do. How about we invite Julian over? I'm sure he'd want to spend some time with his old man too."

"Yeah! I like Julian!"

After making Sean a breakfast of waffles topped with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, John went to the phone and dialed his older son.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jules, you feel like coming over and spending time with me and Sean?"

"Oh sure! Haven't seen you since you moved to New York. Where are you two staying at?"

"We're at a hotel somewhere near Abbey Road, can't miss it. How about I pick you up instead? Father's treat?"

"Aw Dad, you and Sean can come over, Mom won't mind you spending a few nights here."

Smiling, John agreed that he and Sean stay with his old family and once breakfast was polished off, they both went to the old Surrey house.

Once Julian heard the doorbell ring, he instantly jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. "Dad!" He exclaimed, hugging him and Sean tightly. "I really missed you. I know we can talk over the phone, but it's just not the same as seeing you in person."

"Aw. I missed you too Jules. Sean, say hello to your big brother."

"Hi!" Sean giggled, reaching up to hug his stepbrother. "Can you give me a hug?"

Awing at how cute he was, Julian picked him up and held him close to his chest. "You're adorable Sean. But anyways, where should we all go for our big father-sons outing?"

"Hm.. I got the perfect place in mind!" John exclaimed.

"You do? Where is it Dad?"

"Oh it's a surprise boys, just follow me."

And so, John lead his sons to the car and drove all the way to a giant ice cream store. "Wow! This place is enormous!"

"It is isn't it? These guys have over a hundred flavours here!.. You're not to old for ice cream are you?"

"Nah, you're never to old for ice cream!"

"Yeah Daddy! Ice cream is the best!"

Smiling, John parked and lead the boys inside to a booth. "Now let's pick our scoops."

"I want chocolate!" Sean declared as he ran to the cashier.

"Heh, one chocolate for him, I'll have the bubble gum ice cream. Jules what will you have?"

But Julian was already busy munching away at a large bowl of cookies and cream, double chocolate with fudge pieces in it, banana split and rocky road. "I ordered while you guys were busy deciding." He told them.

Chuckling, John ruffled his hair and then poked his belly. "Putting on a bit of weight now are ya son?"

"Aw it's nothing, I can eat way more than this!" Julian grinned.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah! I challenge you to an eat off Dad!"

"I accept your challenge! There's no doubt I'm gonna win!"

"We'll see about that! Cashier guy! Get us two of each flavour to go!"

Once all their ice cream was delivered to their house the contest began with Sean as the judge. He watched as his father and older half-brother dive into the ice cream with gusto. "Go go go!" He cheered.

As they ate, their bellies began to bulge out. John's was nearly as large as his old Rolls Royce, his butt looked like two squishy wrecking balls stuck together, his limbs were incredibly short and stubby, his cheeks puffed up as he kept filling them with food and he gained a double chin. While he was fattening up, his jeans and shirt managed to rip up, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

Julian was bloating even faster, his belly and butt were half as big as John's, his limbs were practically nonexistent, leading Sean to keep feeding him and his face was even rounder with a triple chin. "I think my trousers just gave out." He giggled as he was on his last ice cream.

Once all the ice cream was finished, the older Lennons took up nearly all the space in their room. "BUUUUUUUURP!!! Whew, I don't think I've ever eaten that much before in my life." John exclaimed, rubbing his massive belly with his plump hands.

"Me neither.. Ooooooh.. My tummy." Julian moaned. "I think I ate too much.."

Climbing up onto his older sibling's belly, Sean began to rub all over it. "Does this help?" He asked.

Smiling, Julian reached over to kiss his forehead. "Thank you Sean. And thank you Dad for bringing us to that ice cream shop. Everything tasted so good there!"

"Aw no problem Jules, I just wanted to spend some time with my beautiful boys." John replied, hugging them both. "Love you."

"Awww, we love you too Dad. Happy Father's Day."


	38. Fatter and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Paul's belated Father's Day oneshot!! With his two amazing daughters

For a celebration to Stella getting rewarded for her fashion designs, her dad Paul and her sister Mary decided to take her out to dinner. James would have gone along for the trip but he was busy, but didn't say with what to try and cover up the fact that the author started writing this before looking up what he did for a living. "Aw, you know you really didn't need to treat me out to dinner." Stella blushed as she sat next to her family on the bus.

"I know but we wanted to, we just wanted to show how much we care for you and to treat ourselves as well. The place serves amazing veggie burgers and milkshakes, it's the first fully vegetarian and vegan restaurant chain. Dad's been endorsing it a lot lately." Mary grinned.

"Aw, well can't say no to veggie burgers! I wonder if they have veggie sausages too, I loved Mom's old kale sausages she used to make."

"Linda really was an amazing cook, bless her heart." Paul smiled. "Ah, we're here, time to eat girls!"

Upon entering the shop, they were greeted by the friendly waiters and cashier. "Great seeing you back here again Mr. McCartney!"

"Please, you guys can just call me Paul. How are things going lately? Same old same old?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much, we're still getting off the ground right here, but we're getting there. Everyone I guess just isn't ready for vegetarian versions of the usual fast food options. We're just here to show that there's something for everyone, whether it be ethical, environmental, religious or health reasons."

"Well you never know, there may be lots more people giving up on meat for a brighter future." Paul assured to them. "But let's not worry about this for now, Stella won a fashion award and we're here for her tonight!"

"Oh splendid! And tonight we have a special deal for you all, we have just made the world's largest veggie burger! And it won't eat itself, if one of you can finish it all up you don't have to pay!" The owner offered. "It's topped with plenty of onions, bell peppers, tomatoes, pickles, lettuce and delicious Dijon mustard."

"Oh why that sounds heavenly! I'll definitely have one of those!" Paul grinned as he took his seat.

"Aw Dad, but what if you can't finish it all?" Stella asked.

"I'm sure I will, ya just gotta have faith in your old man. And not to mention I gorged myself so many times before while I was still with the Beatles."

"But that was over fifty years ago."

"Ah ah, there's no expiration date on talent." Paul chuckled as he took his seat and watched as the giant veggie burger was brought right to him. "Oh my, it looks so succulent!" He exclaimed before digging in.

"Not to mention it's as big as the table! You sure you can finish all that yourself?"

"Never doubt what I can do Stella!" Paul grinned, continuing to gorge himself like there's no tomorrow, or if tomorrow never knows.

Meanwhile Stella and Mary were busy enjoying their regular sized veggie burgers and sweet potato fries, Stella also got a chocolate coconut milk shake while Mary enjoyed her Coca Cola. "You doing alright there Dad? Y'know you could always for-"

"Sorry, I don't know the meaning of the word give up." The more he ate, the more plump he had become. His belly began to spill out over the table, his thighs and butt were now large enough to cover the entire side of the booth he was on, his cheeks were round, puffy and covered in sauce, he now had a double chin and despite all that he was still eating away.

"Aw look at yourself Dad! You're so fat now!" Mary giggled. "Did rapid weight gain also happen back in the day?"

"Like you'd never believe! Aw is the burger done already? I've still got room for so much more!" Paul chuckled, letting out a loud burp. "Well, I guess I am a little stuffed."

"Just a little? I think you look about ready to burst there!"

"Am I now? I'm only a little chubby."

"A li-aw well, I had fun tonight." Stella smiled, hugging Paul's belly. "Y'know, I think I'll have one of those burgers too."


	39. Stuart's Birthday Blubber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day, Stuart Sutcliffe would have been 80, and since he hardly gets any recognition, here he is with me giving it the best I got.

Stuart Sutcliffe had been up in heaven for over twenty years, it wasn't a big shock to him since he knew his Cerebral Hemorrhage was incurable and that he would pass on very soon. "Same couldn't be said for John, his death was a giant blow."

Even after so long, John still had a hard time accepting he was dead. Stu had to come down to his apartment every day just to cradle and comfort him, slowly but surely he began to open up to Heaven. He wandered outside for the first time in months.

Around this time, John realized that he could still celebrate birthdays even when he can no longer physically age. "Having a big birthday cake without the wrinkles and memory loss that comes with it? I guess being an angel might be better than I thought. I might have missed my 41st, but I think I can still do a little something for Stu! I can get Mum to help out with the decorations while I make the cake! And Uncle Georgie can invite all his ancestors, wouldn't that be nice?"

While the others took care of the party, John got to work on a cake. What he didn't know was that day, Gluttony snuck up to the gates of heaven and tainted all the crops, especially the cocoa beans.

"I'll make him the most chocolately, rich, devil's food cake ever made! And it'll have ganache and whipped cream on top! They got condensed milk up here too, so I can make him homemade ice cream to put on top!"

Of course we could all tell what this would lead to as he ground up all the cocoa beans he picked out of his yard. How does he have his own cocoa tree forest you ask? Well we don't know what heaven is like up there so I'm sure we can take some liberties when it comes to food and crop growing.

"Alright, I got all the cocoa I need, now I just need to find a recipe.. Nah I don't need any recipes! I could make bread all by myself, so I'm sure I'd have no problem when it comes to sweets." Throwing the recipe book out the window, John poured all his cocoa into a giant bowl, mixing it in with two bags of flour, some ostrich eggs he kept in the fridge. Wait, you got a pet ostrich too?

"Of course! Whenever any animal that died isn't adopted, I'm always there to take them in! Don't worry, the yard is big enough to be its own zoo."

Well.... Okay? But back to the story, he then added some baking powder and a pinch of sugar. "Can't have it be too sweet now, I want all the chocolate flavour to burst into his mouth! Well I'm not sure if Stu enjoys that much bitter stuff, I think I'll make it a layered cake! The next one would be a sweet orange cake."

Of course he used the rest of the sugar for the next cake. "Wait, what if he's going on one of those low carb diets? Well good time to make that ice cream! And maybe some pudding pie too with a coconut shaving crust. Oh he's going to love this!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's coming! Everyone get down!" John called, getting all the guests to hide before Stu entered the dark room. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"SUPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY STU!!!!" John cheered, squeezing him into a bear hug. "How's your 41st going?"

"Aaaaah.. Too tight.."

"Huh? Oh sorry bout that buddy."

"Ahh.. Hahhh.. As long as I don't look forty one, I'm happy on any birthday. It's not like I'm getting any older." He chuckled, finally catching his breath. "Hmm, smells like you've been busy."

"You bet! I wanted to make the perfect cakes for your big day!" Then the double layer cake, chocolate cream pie and ice cream all got set onto a giant buffet table. "It's all for you, eat up Stu!"

His mouth was watering at the sight of it all, he didn't think twice before indulging on everything. The orange cake was devoured first, it was sweet with the perfect level of acidity. Meanwhile the chocolate cake was incredibly rich and decadent, the ice cream and pie melted in his mouth, leaving a layer of chocolate on his tongue. "Mmmm... So delicious!" He moaned.

John couldn't wait for leftovers, hearing how much Stu enjoyed his cooking made him want to join in. Of course, all the sweets made their wait to the waists of the two men sooner than they thought, their bellies popped all the buttons off their shirts, their thighs and rumps swelled, heavily weighing them down.

Their crumb and cream covered cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's, double chins covered their disappearing necks and eventually everything but their boxers were left. "Oooooh.. I didn't think it would have been that heavy.."

"Y.. Wait, wasn't there news that cocoa trees were all tainted from Gluttony?"

"There was what? Aw, I should really check the newspaper more often."

"Not that I mind, being this squishy can be your gift to me." Stu chuckled, wobbling over to his longtime friend. "Mm, so cozy."

"Hey.. Aw, happy birthday Stu."


	40. Lardy Lardy Plumpa Bellycoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here was a Tumblr prompt on my new BloatlesOneshots blog!

“Phew.. That ought to have burned a couple calories.” John panted, getting off his treadmill. “I’ve stuck with my exercise routine so well I think I deserve a little treat.”

He hadn’t had any sweets for over two weeks now, trying to be lean and mean before going to any interviews or concerts, but soon he craved something sugary. “I don’t trust all those preservative filled snack cakes, I think I’ll make my own, that way I know what’s in it.”

He decided on muffins, since he thought they’d be healthier than something like brownies or a cake. However what he didn’t count on was his poor eyesight getting out something extra. “Let’s see, coconut oil, flour, oats, dark chocolate, eggs and chia seeds. Looks good enough to me.”

Of course instead of oil, he got out a giant container full of lard, and the chia seeds were just Oreo crumbs. But he didn’t notice since they weren’t labeled. “Oooh those sure smell good!” John smiled as he took the freshly baked muffins out of the oven.

He couldn’t wait until they cooled off, the scent entranced him to take a bite out of one almost instantly. “Mm, so soft and fluffy. I think I’ll have some more!”

Upon finishing his first muffin, he instantly reached for another, then another after that one. Soon the lard filled muffins began to take a toll on his weight, his belly surged outwards, rolls of flab sagging down onto the counter.

His thighs quadrupled in width, tearing his running shorts by the seems. Then came his newfound bubble butt, weighing the rhythm guitarist down quite a bit with how much mass it held.

His limbs were soon covered in mounds of flab, unable to reach out to grab any more muffins, leading John to eat like a hog.

His crumb and melted chocolate covered face gained a triple chin that covered his now nonexistant neck and his cheeks puffed up like little balloons.

Once the last muffin was down his throat, his shorts completely tore apart and the weight of his lower mass made him fall on his giant rump. “Aw, so much for losing weight.”

But it wasn’t a total loss, he did find some enjoyment watching his flab jiggle with every move. “Heh.. I know Cyn wanted something soft to sleep on, this would be a lovely surprise for her.” He thought, patting his belly and watching the fat ripple.


	41. Like Fatter Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request for something related to George and Dhani! George's son does look more on the plumper side in recent pics doesn't he?

It has been a couple years since old George Harrison passed away, his family missed him very dearly. But eventually the pain subsided, they still missed him as much as ever though. He was remembered for everything he had done, his amazing guitar work, his devotion to Hinduism and peace, his famous songs and not to mention his love for food.

Dhani picked up on quite a few of his talents, however it seemed his metabolism wasn't one of them. Whenever he ate, some of the calories were shed, but quite a bit still bulked him up. He grew a bit of a paunch and no longer had the prominent cheekbones present in the whole Harrison family tree. "Urrg.. Aw well, it's not like I eat as much as he does anyways." He thought.

Of course that's not what everyone around him thought as they watched him wolf down a pile of veggie burgers. "Mm, Mary makes the best burgers. BURRP!! Damn belt is on too tight again." He fumbled with it, sighing in relief once it was off. His belly pooched out over his jeans, sagging down onto his lap.

"You sure you don't have as big as taste for grub as your old man?" Julian joked, poking at his steak.

"He'd probably eat thrice as much. You barely touched your food though, lost your appetite?"

"Nah, meat just makes me too full. Didn't help that it came with roasted potatoes I ate first."

Getting up, Dhani payed his bill and waddled out the door. It wasn't just his belly that grew into a paunch, his thighs and hips thickened up quite a bit too, making it harder for him to fit in his jeans. Then came his rounded face, he didn't have a double chin as of yet, but it was definitely much softer than the usual sharp cheekbones and angular chin his dad sported. "So I'm not as slim as Dad was when he was my age, it's not like he was the epitome of thinness himself."

Waddling back to his hotel, he was shocked to find the tabled piled high with boxes of assorted doughnuts. "That order came earlier than I expected, I know I should wait for the others to come here, but I guess just one wouldn't hurt right?"

Reaching into the nearest box, he pulled out a chocolate stuffed, chocolate glazed chocolate doughnut and took a bite, rolling the piece around his mouth, loving the flavour. "Mmm.. These taste fresh out of the fryer. Hm, they wouldn't notice one missing."

But that one soon became two, then three. He couldn't help but stuff his face with the rich, decadent chocolaty desserts. Unlike everything else he had eaten, it started to go down to his waist with ease, it was like it wasn't from this world.

His gut surged outwards, causing his shirt to tear in an attempt to keep himself decent, then his thighs, hips and butt grew so much he was forced to the ground from how heavy they now were. His loose trousers thankfully remained fully intact as he attempted to lift himself up. "Urrgh.. Maybe I could stand to reduce my food intake."

"You started without me?" A familiar voice rang out. Rolling onto his belly and turning around, Dhani didn't see anyone. That is until he made himself visible in front of his son. "Bet you'd never believe I was in your place only fifty five years ago."

"I find that hard to believe, you always look so thin in every picture taken."

"You do huh? Well better to show you in flashback mode then!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright George, we're going out. You better not start eating those doughnuts without us!" Paul called as the older Beatles got ready for an interview. George would have gone along with them, but he lost his voice that day and was in no mood to be asked anything only to reply in total silence.

"You really are the quiet one now! But in all seriousness, get well soon." John joked as they left.

However, the youngest Beatle had something else in mind. He instantly hopped out of bed and leapt to the kitchen table. "I'm sure I could at least taste one of these." He thought, carefully opening up the bag to pull out one of the deep fried delicacies and brought it to his lips. "Mm.. I wonder why the brand is called Puffed by Chocolate though? Aw well, I guess Death wouldn't have been good advertising."

That one bite lead to another, then another. Soon the entire doughnut was nothing more than a couple crumbs and melted icing on his fingers which he lapped up with gusto. "So good! Another one wouldn't hurt. They bought so much anyways."

Taking out another, he practically inhaled it down. What he didn't notice was that the more he ate, the bigger his belly got. It continued to swell and form rolls of flab going down to the floor, then the fat began to spread to the rest of his body. His thighs, hips and butt basically inflated until he could give John a run for his money.

Then his face was most changed, he gained four icing covered chins, a flabby neck reaching down to his moobs and his cheeks looked like someone glued two footballs to his face. However, he didn't notice until all the doughnuts went down his throat. 'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Looking down, he panicked once he realized the mess he made and that there was now no way for him to cover up what he did. "Oooooh.. Well at least now I know how the brand got its name." He thought, trying to roll his way to his room. He gave off a small yelp when he felt someone pushing him. "Couldn't resist huh? Don't worry, we hid a few boxes in case something like this happened." Ringo smirked, rolling the youngest through the door.

"Don't worry about all this weight, it'll all be shed in a matter of hours. The owner told us that himself, they were good right?" Paul asked.

George just nodded, even if he could talk, his voice would have been muffled by all that fat. "That's good, whenever we need to review a restaurant or brand, we just see how you like it." John joked. "Hope you won't mind if we sleep on ya, we're exhausted from all that talking."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn.. That actually happened?"

"Have I ever lied to ya? I got the same brand from long ago for myself, but John insisted I shared with you and your buddies. They good?"

"I loved them! But unlike you, I'll save some for the others. Hopefully I can shed all this before they return."

Smiling, George helped up his plump son and lead him to his room. "Only a matter of hours, I'll come down anytime you like. Just hit me up with your meditation."

"Aw.. Love ya dad."

"I love you too son."


	42. Ringo's Birthday Bloating

"Got everything ready for the party?" Paul asked as he set a giant cake on the table.

"I got the decorations all set up!" John replied.

"And I kept him busy long enough, he's coming in right now! We'd better hide." George exclaimed as he rushed in.

Upon hearing him, the three Beatles all hid behind the kitchen counter as they waited for their oldest member to enter. "Hey, why's it so dark in here?" He wondered.

Then the lights came on and his bandmates jumped out and surprised him. "Surprise!! Happy birthday Ringo!!" They all shouted.

"Aww you guys, you shouldn't have!" Ringo said with a smile, pulling his bandmates all into a tight group hug.

"I even waited for you to come before I took a bite out of the cake." George claimed proudly.

"Did you now? Well I'll have a slice then! Wow that cake really is big, you sure we won't have any leftovers? There's barely any room in the fridge."

Smiling, John cut him a large slice. "Not if we all finish it today, as well as all the other party snacks I made. We got crisps, chocolate biscuits, candies of all kind and your favourite, fresh popcorn!"

Licking his lips, Ringo grabbed a plate and piled it high with all sorts of snack foods. "They all smell so good! Mm.. And they taste good too!" He smiled, stuffing himself.

"Have as much as you want, we got it all for you Ringsie." Paul replied, poking Ringo's now round belly.

"It is? You guys are the best!"

And with that, Ringo stuffed himself more and more with every passing minute, his belly swelling all the while, later his butt started bloating as well until the cheeks were as large as two beach balls stuck together. Then his limbs became very flabby and began to sink into his ever growing belly, his cheeks puffed up like little balloons and his face gained a double chin. Once he was finally full, Ringo was three times his normal size, very round and very satisfied.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!!! Oh, excuse me.." He mumbled, blushing. "I didn't know I could eat that much."

"Well now you know. At least you saved some for us, unlike George." Paul smirked.

"Hey!"

Then Ringo began to moan, trying to rub his massive belly. "I think I ate too fast.."

"Aw don't worry Ringo, we'll fix you up." John replied, climbing onto his massive belly and rubbing all over.

As if on cue, Paul and George joined in on the rubbing and even squeezed some of Ringo's belly fat. "You're very soft Ringsie." Paul purred, fondling his flab.

"Aww. Hey, how come there aren't any balloons in here?"

"Oh, umm... I must have forgotten to blow them up."

Smirking, Ringo waddled to the helium tank and looked at his three bandmates. "Step right up guys, I can blow them up for you."

One by one, Ringo inflated his bandmates until they were all perfectly round and as large as he was. "Now you guys are soft too." He chuckled, hugging his ballooned bandmates.

"Well then, want to hear us sing Happy Birthday in high pitched voices?"

"Why not? I'm sure the audience would love to hear it too."

"Ringo, they can't hear us through the screen."

"Oh. Well they can imagine what you guys all sound like in their heads then."


	43. Blimp Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from Tumblr here. Enjoy!

During a nice little vacation in Tahiti, the Lennons decided to invite their friends, George and Pattie Harrison over for some fun in the sun. Little Julian would have come along too, but he was too young to fly and was babysat by his uncle Ringo.

Many days were spent at the beaches or sailing away to find sea mammals, but one day while Pattie and Cynthia were out in the marketplace to get souvenirs, John and Geo were sitting around their shared seaside cottage bored. That is until George brought up the older Beatle’s weight.

“Wow, all those potatoes really gave you some extra pounds huh?” He smirked.

“I didn’t think it was any more than half a stone.”

“Well, I bet I could gain way more!”

“Oh really now? You with your flat butt and visible ribs?”

“This will all become beautiful blubber very soon! Just you wait!”

“I doubt it, I have the bigger belly here! So I’m the bigger Beatle!” This gave John a wild idea. “Let us settle this with a fat off then! We each fill up into big water balloons and whoever ends up rounder wins!”

“You’re on Lennon!”

Heading out to the yard, John hooked up two hoses to the water tap and handed one to his younger mate. “All the way up there Georgie, that way I can keep taunting you while I win!”

“You mean as I win!” Sitting on the hoses, John turned them on to full blast and shivered as he felt the cool water shoot up to his stomach. “Ooooh.. This feels so amazing!”

George could just moan as he began to swell. His gut surged outwards, popping his innie into an outie on the spot. Soon their limbs started to sink into their ever growing frames, eventually arms, legs and flabby necks became nonexistent when they fully sank into the wrecking ball sized, sloshy bellies.

Then it was time for the booties they were balancing on to expand. Tearing up their clothes until there was nothing left but stretchy boxers to cover their tanned flab, meanwhile both sets of cheeks they had puffed up like little water balloons, sagging to the ground and taking up all the room they had in the yard.

After a while the two reached their absolute limits, and it seemed like the younger Beatle was victorious this time around. “Yes! I knew I was the fattest of them all!” George squealed, wobbling to get the hose out.

“Hm, you look cute with all that blubber on ya Georgie. C’mere so I can feel how soft you are.” Leaning forward, John laid his head on George’s enormous belly, sinking into all the sloshy flab. “Hopefully the girls would love to sleep on us tonight as well.”


	44. Overstuffed

Ringo couldn’t help but notice that his boyfriend’s appetite was increasing every day. John’s usually pudgy face was much more filled out now, he had to get his collarless suits adjusted every other week and then there were his thighs.

His soft, luscious, juicy thighs. They drove him crazy, how he wanted to smack them and watch them jiggle onstage or in the studio. “Mm, he could use more chub in his tum though, I better make him a feast he’d never forget.” He thought. Getting up, he rushed to the kitchen before John returned from his interview.

\-----

When John returned, he found the table laden with dozens of veggie burgers, some vegetarian sausages, freshly baked bread and some of John’s favourite strawberry jelly. “Ah, I can tell you’re hungry, hope you like everything I did for ya.” Ringo cooed.

Cutting a thick slice of bread, John slathered it full of jelly and savored the big bite he took. “You spoil me Richie.” He moaned after swallowing. “I don’t know if I can finish this all myself.

“Well that’s what I’m here for. Let’s dig in!”

The two lunged at the table, shoveling as much grub as they could down their throats. The more they ate, the larger their bellies became. Tearing through their tight shirts, popping all the buttons one by one. Their swollen guts were now tinted red from how stuffed they were, they began to ache hard from eating nearly everything.

“OOooh.. I.. I can’t eat anymore. I feel like I might burst..” John groaned, laying on his side.

“Mm.. Me neither.. Oh.. Can you reach over to rub my tummy?” Ringo moaned, he couldn’t get up with his heavy belly pinning him down. 

The younger man could only roll to comfort his boyfriend. Reaching as far as he could, John kneaded his massive belly to soften it up. “Wow, you sure made a lot, I’m surprised your tum didn’t end up hitting the ceiling.”

“Well next time I could do that. Phew.. BURRRRRPP!! Oh! Excuse me..”

Although he couldn’t see it, John knew Ringo’s face was redder than the jelly stains on his belly. “Hope you don’t mind if I sleep on ya, you’re so cozy.”

“Not at all, gotta wait a while for the fat to spread anyways, I can hardly even roll.”

Smiling, John laid his head on the now much more cushionlike belly and closed his eyes. "Have a good rest Richie."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours John finally awoke, his belly no longer felt overstuffed, but was still rather large. "Guess I finally digested everything." Looking down at his thighs, he giggled as they squished together. "Guess I should change my middle name to Thunder Thighs now." He laughed, then he moved over to his stubby, flabby arms. "Even my fingers bloated up! I bet my face has a double chin, I know Ringo's got a triple."

Looking back, John noticed the little drummer was still sound asleep. "I could sleep a little longer. Sweet dreams Richie."


	45. Phantom Pheeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I misspelled feeding on purpose, I know

"So you really saw your dad after hogging all the doughnuts? I find that hard to believe." Sean smirked. "Sounds like all those doughnuts made ya hallucinate."

"I really did guys, he was there before I became completely immobile. Why would I ever make up a story like that?"

"Just saying, the doughnut place did shut down days ago. Must have been something in them that made ya see things."

"Grr.. It wasn't those doughnuts, I swear it!"

The two Lennon boys were still unconvinced, they couldn't understand how Dhani couldn't have possibly seen George in front of him after overstuffing himself back in _Like Fatter Like Son_. Julian just laughed it off and continued on his merry way back to his flat.

But the younger son, Sean really missed his old man. He didn't get to spend much time with him as a kid, so he wondered if enough doughnuts could cause him to see John, hallucination or not. "_Good thing I kept a few bags with me in case Mr Gluttonous really wanted to hog them all_."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the shared flat, Sean grabbed a cinnamon sugar doughnut out of the bag. "Smells alright, even if this doesn't work at least I'll get some delicious doughnuts out of this." Popping it into his mouth, he rolled his eyes in bliss with such flavour.

He was halfway finished with the first bag when his older half brother noticed him. "Hey Sean, y-whoa! What happened to you?!" Julian jumped, Sean wasn't nearly as big as Dhani, but he was definitely larger.

Snickering, Jules prodded his exposed belly. "Got a double chin under that beard too?"

"Hey! Stop that tickles!"

Instantly one of his shirt buttons popped off, then the zipper of his jeans was forced downwards, revealing his paunch. "I didn't think they were that fattening, I got a muffintop in just ten minutes!"

Julian just grinned, smacking the distended belly around. "Heehee, looks like we know why the store closed down now. Why did you want to overstuff yourself anyways?"

"Just thought a few of these could get Dad to come over."

"You really think those deep fried snacks would lead to him coming?"

"Worth a try right?" Sean replied in between bites. His gut surged outwards some more, leading to more buttons coming off.

Then his thighs started to strain, little bits tearing at the seams. Before he could fully tear them to bits, Julian nabbed the bag and held it out of reach. "Any more of those and you'll end up bigger than Dhan."

"Hey! I was enjoying those!"

"You really liked them Sean?"

"Well duh, why else would I eat them Jules?"

"I didn't ask that."

Sean was shocked, he and his older brother were the only ones around and the doors were locked. Who else could possibly be around? "Why none other than the Lennon Daddy!"

Looking up, the one and only John Lennon came down from heaven to greet his sons. He was definitely the biggest of the lot, wobbling with every step he took. "George told me Dhani was doing good, and that reminded me I haven't checked up on my boys in a while. Hope ya didn't mind I had a couple more of those doughnuts on the way."

Julian was in a state of shock, his dad was five times Sean's size, with a triple chin, two giant beach ball buns supported by thick thunder thighs and a flabby belly going down to his knees. "Being up in heaven means I don't got to worry about health risks of hyper obesity."

"As if we ever did in any of these stories. But in all seriousness, you sure this isn't just us seeing things?"

"You didn't take a bite out of those doughnuts and you're still seeing him, so he's real!"

Smiling widely, the two boys hugged their ghost dad, feeling his ectoplasmic fat rolls. "We really missed ya.."

"I missed you too, like you'd never believe. I keep a watch on ya always up in heaven, but I can come down every day to see you for two hours."

"Can you come see us every day? There's gotta be some loophole that would let you stay longer."

"If there was I'd stay down here forever. But once time is up we're all sucked back up into the clouds. But at least I can come down anytime I wish."

Noting Julian's slim frame compared to himself and Sean, John took a Boston Cream doughnut out and fed him. "Hey! Mm... These are good."

"Just wanted to do as the title suggests, this phantom wants to pheed!"

"You mean feed?"

"Yeah yeah, your mother would faint if she sees us now!"

"If she isn't any bigger that is."

So the three Lennons finished up the bag, all curled up on John's massive belly where they all slept fattily ever after.


	46. Big Body Swap

It was a lovely day at the nearby carnival, there was a food stall on every corner, each selling a deliciously deep fried snack.

“Those sure smell good! Ya sure you don’t want any Paul?”

“Well I have to watch my figure now, too much of that grease will make me pack on the pounds.”

George really wished his boyfriend wasn’t so fussy about his weight, he looked beautiful just the way he was, but Paul insisted he needed to be thinner.

One tent then got the attention of the second eldest Beatle and most mischievous, John Lennon. “Mind swap tent? For a whole hour get to experience being in another person’s shoes?”

“I bet that’s just some weird light show, a real waste of money if you ask me.”

“Well you never know, it could be the chance to be in your little bod.”

“Hey! I’m only a few inches shorter.”

John just giggled and dragged Ringo inside, leading the younger two to follow suit. “Now, which of you would care to take part in this little experience?”

“Me with Richie and Paul there with George, we’re both together ya see?”

Smirking, the strange looking man strapped them to metal helmets connected to a box. “Now this will only last an hour, so sit tight.”

Upon exiting, the Beatles realized it was true, they were now in each other’s shoes! But in order to avoid any confusion, they’ll be referred to as Ron, Jingo, Gaul and Porge.

But now that the latter two swapped bodies, there was something Gaul wanted to do. “I can show Paulie he won’t gain that much weight if he eats as much as I do.” He grinned.

“Gonna stuff yourself without me?”

“Oh! Hi John, I didn’t notice ya there. How’s being Ringo like?”

“I take much tinier steps now, but it’s really cool too! I still sound like myself even when in Ringo’s little body. But anyways, I wanna gorge crazy too!”

“Well be my guest, but I bet I can eat more!”

“We’ll soon see. I call the corndogs!”

The table was piled with funnel cakes, corndogs, chocolate dipped soft served cones, deep fried Oreos and many more sweets. “Ready?”

“You bet!”

Thus they began to gorge away, with each unhealthy treat stuffed down their throats, the bigger their bellies became. Their suit tops tore to shreds in an instant, then went their jeans. Their bellies grew as big as beach balls, but flabbed up quickly rather than straining them too much.

Then the rest of their frames started to bulge, their thighs blimped up in order to support their swelling frames. Their butts began to hang off the sides of their seats, their chins quadrupled and even their cheeks swelled like a chipmunk’s.

“Ooooh.. I don’t think I can eat anymore,..” Jingo groaned, rubbing his belly. He was quite a bit smaller than Gaul's massive frame.

But once their boyfriends returned, they nearly fainted seeing them so big. “I.. You got me..”

“You’re big and beautiful now Paulie, the most beautiful around.” George smiled. “Oh, has it already been an hour?”

“I.. Hmm.. It does feel a little nice.” Paul admitted, Ringo wasn’t too far behind, but was sound asleep from so much eating.

“Mm, you’re so cozy too, and you could handle so much food.” 

“I. I really did didn’t I?”

George just kissed his boyfriend’s plump lips and snuggled up into his fat. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	47. Managerial Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request by YessirEpstein!

It was no secret that the Beatles were plumping up as of lately. The boys never had any fancy food like they did now, they were completely hooked. It took a large toll on their weight, not that they minded.

Their bellies had grown to immense proportions, hanging off the front of their trousers and jiggling about with every step they took. The suit jackets old Brian Epstein fitted them for just a few months ago were already too small for them, he offered to get them resized but was oddly declined.

"I'm trying to show off this beauty right here Eppy, a bigger suit would cover the poor thing up." John grinned, stroking his belly rolls. "Everyone's asking if these buttons will pop, if these pants would tear. You'd never believe how much I love that."

"L.. Love? You like outgrowing your suits?"

"If you had such a mighty gut, you'd understand. Now it's high time we get recording!" Waddling out the door, Brian was still thinking about what he said. "Mighty gut? I don't understand the appeal the boys have for becoming too fat to move on their own."

Looking over at the Fab Four, he noted them fondling their flabby roles as they sang. Ringo often slapped his belly when he wasn't drumming, watching as it jiggled about. "Hm, they do seem to enjoy their plumpness. Perhaps I can ask John how it's like."

Later that day after recording, each band member went their separate way. That is except for John, he was out with his manager. "Called Cyn to say I'd be home late. So you really would like to experience the pleasures of roundness?"

"Well.. More like I want to know the appeal. You boys always seem so happy when it comes to stuffing yourselves and becoming large and round."

"And that's why we're heading to our favourite eatery, a little chippy place we all hung out at when we were kids. We go back there every.. Well every time we're not doing anything else. You ever been there?"

"I don't think I've ever tried it. Not that specific place anyways, what's it even called?"

"The Golden Chippy, their chips are to die for! And the fish is the perfect batter to cod ratio, they got fried prawns and calamari rings."

Brian was drooling at the very sound of such delicious food, he mostly stuck with a firm diet, but he figured he could treat himself just this once. "I'll be having some chips then."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll be having my usual. You can try anything you'd like, I recommend the tartar sauce, they put fresh fish bits in it."

Entering the fish and chip shop, Brian heard frying coming from the back. "Mm.. That does smell good."

Grinning, John piled his plate high with one of everything, he then handed Brian one with chips. "There you are, dig in!"

Taking a bite out of his first chip, Brian was instantly hooked. He wanted more once his first plate was emptied. "Oh my.. I never had such amazing chips like this until now. What do they put in them?"

"Well first the chips are fried to a lovely golden brown, then they're roasted in that back oven to make them crispy. After that the fish is coated in a layer of flour after being battered, fried on low to fully cook the fish, then on high to crisp it up." The owner explained. "I see you're new here, John's been a regular ever since he had enough money to come here every day. His first date with lovely Cynthia was right at this joint."

"Well that's nice, I can see why they love coming here. Mind if I have some more chips? And I think I'll have it with the tartar sauce this time."

"Coming right up! Of course if you love the regular tartar sauce, you'll get a kick out of our new spicy version. Chopped chipotle peppers mixed in with the fish, if you can take the heat."

Picking up his new order, Brian got to eating right away. He expected such delicious food to fatten him up rather quickly, which was exactly what happened. "Hm.. Guess the grease is what makes it good too." He thought as he continued to eat.

He knew he should probably stop before he gained too much, but he couldn't. "Heh, looks like you now know the hidden pleasures of being chubby." John smirked.

"I.. I suppose I do now." Looking down at his hangbelly, he watched it peak out from under his suit jacket. "It's nice and jiggly.. I now see why you like this."

"That you do! If ya still hungry they got some amazing soft serve for dessert."

"Ooh.. I think I'll pass. I can't eat nearly as much as you can. But maybe next time."


	48. Pete's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, 666 words in this story. Also another Tumblr request

“Urrgh.. Huh?! Where am I?!” Everything was a blur for poor Ringo Starr. At first he was supposed to go meet the Beatles new manager, Brian about being their new drummer, but as he was walking down the street someone clubbed him over the head.

Now he awoke in a dark, murky room piled high to the ceiling with fatty foods. “Hello Ringo, you didn’t think I’d just let you take my place? Those bandmates of mine must be stupid to try and replace me!”

Out of the shadow came Pete Best, in what was supposed to be Ringo’s collarless suit. “There’s no way I’m letting some amateur drummer in the Beatles! You don’t even do drum solos!”

“I just don’t like doing them. What’s with all the food anyways? This supposed to be your fridge?”

“Fridge? You have a horrible sense of humor, this will be your lunch.”

“But I already-”

But before he could finish his sentence, Pete stuffed a chocolate stuffed croissant into his mouth. “Stop all that chatting, you know you’re still hungry.”

He tried to get up, but realized he was tied to the chair. “Lemme go!! I gotta get to the others!!”

But Pete just smirked, stuffing him up with a bowlful of doughnuts. “That’s right Richard, you keep on gorging.”

Ringo knew that he’d end up spewing if he didn’t stop, but the scent of such succulent dishes was too much for him to handle. He began to scoot his chair over and smash his face into the nearest bowl of sweets.

What he didn’t know was that Pete added a fattening agent into every dish, causing Ringo’s gut to bloat up with every swallow. But the blue eyed drummer was too busy eating to notice a thing.

Then came the plumping of the rest of him, his limbs were quickly covered up by rolls of flab, tearing the ropes restraining him. Any normal person would be concerned at how they managed to put on so much pounds in such a short time, but Ringo clearly wasn’t in the right mind.

His belly had completely outgrown his legs at this point, leading to him balancing on his rounded out frame. His thighs and butt could now give John’s a run for his money, his limbs were too stubby to reach for anything and now his face gained a double chin.

His leather gear had been torn by the seems, only his boxer shorts and undershirt keeping him decent. His flabby folds were stained with chocolate ganache and cake crumbs, but even then he didn’t realize that he had become too large to move an inch.

\-------------------------------------------

“It’s been almost twenty minutes, I hope he’s not in the bath as well.” Brian grumbled as he waited for Ringo to arrive.

“I tried calling him but no answer. And I know he’d never come this late, especially with his little Barty here.” George remarked, holding a fishbowl containing a little tadpole.

“You brought his baby frog here?”

“His idea. Well we should go looking for him then, something must have happened!”

And he was right, hearing the loudest burp coming right from the old Cavern Club. “Well at least we won’t need to go on a big search around town now.”

\----------------------------

Upon entering, the three younger Beatles were shocked to find a blobby Ringo alongside a cackling Pete Best. “Ah!! How did you find us?!”

“We just followed the scent of his belch. You okay Ringo?”

“Do I look okay?! I just awoke and realized I become a human ball!” The drummer grunted, trying to roll onto his stubby, tiny legs.

“Well Pete, wouldn’t it have been easier for you to join another band?”

“......................................... I never thought of that.”

“Aw it’s alright, I’d be mad too if I was replaced. But now it’s your turn to be fed!”

“Wh-” Before Pete had time to think, he was pinned down by Ringo’s belly and stuffed full of the leftovers by the others.

“Grrr.. I can’t even roll now!”

“Makes sense, you’re even bigger than me now, but let that be a lesson to you. Never mess with Ringo Starr!”


	49. McMoobney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here was a Tumblr request about Paulie's soft chest

It was the height of Beatlemania, everyone was fawning over the fabulous foursome reigning supreme over all music. The Beatles themselves were living in the lap of luxury too, that meaning they got to indulge in all the fancy feasts they desired.

Paul especially had a big sweet tooth he hasn’t grown out of since his teen years, but he figured as long as he kept running away from the fans he’d be alright.

But then came 1966, the fans were so loud they could barely hear themselves play. Didn’t help that they were often pelted with jellybeans after admitting they liked their UK counterpart; Jelly Babies. So the band made a decision that would change music forever.

No not the breakup, they simply stopped touring so they could focus entirely on writing and composing songs that would take the world by storm. Of course this had a drastic effect on their waistlines. As they weren’t fleeing from their chasing fans nearly as often, it begun to take a toll on the four.

Their legs grew flabby, not that anyone noticed with their thunder thighs almost completely covering them up. Their bellies surged outwards or sagged down whenever they were sitting around, popping off all the buttons on their old collarless suits, not that they needed to fit in them anymore.

Their cheeks puffed up quite a bit, even when they weren’t stuffed to the brim with sweets or fatty fish and chips, grease dribbling down to their double chins and disappearing necks.

But that wasn’t all for the cute Beatle. Most of Paul’s weight was on his upper body, leading to him gaining a big pair of man boobs which wobbled every which way. He had no idea how they got to be so big while his bandmates’ fatness mostly stuck to their lower halves.

Not that he minded however, there was nothing Paul loved more than making them blush by jiggling his soft chest. “Bet your wives got nothing on these.” He grinned.

Even thin as a wire Brian was reduced to a stuttering mess whenever the bassist was around, he’d try to tell him to cut down on the sweets, but just one move of the moobs made him cave to Paul’s cravings.

As Paul kept on swelling, his chunky, hairy moobs were always the parts that grew the most. Even after the Beatles finally decides to do one more show, they were enormous. “Well at least now I won’t need a winter coat before going out.” He chuckled, wobbling in the breeze.


	50. My Birthday Bonanza

"Hey George, check out this stuff!" John grinned, motioning over to the lankier angel. "There's this new trend going on in Beatles fanfiction, they call it weight gain fics."

Being up in heaven for so long, the two former Beatles didn't get much exposure to how the fans expressed their love in modern times. Just a few months ago John got himself a brand new laptop so he could check out if there was more stuff written after No Strings Attached.

"Can't be any better than Yer Blues, Solar and Lunar or the Beatles Groupme stories. You said something about me gaining weight? Everyone knows I have a metabolism the speed of a bullet, did I ever even eat that much?"

"You sure seemed that way in our movies, eating the cymbal and stealing sandwiches from Shake and Norm. And don't forget that time you yelled at poor Yoko for her taking a tiny bite out of one of your biscuits."

"Not just any biscuits, they were my favourite chocolate digestives! And it was a whole lot more than just a tiny bite!"

John just chuckled as he handed over the laptop to his younger friend, it was in the middle of the chapter I just happened to be writing this very moment. Don't ask how they can read what hasn't been posted yet, it's a story written in time for me turning 20.

"First there was the 2014 blueberry vampire story, then came this GorgingGeorge person with her old weight gain oneshots book. Hey didn't there used to be more? And weren't _Locked In_ and _The Flab Four_ separate stories?"

"It was briefly deleted two years ago and she forgot to save a lot of her oneshots, aw well, she wanted to rewrite a bunch of them anyways."

Then they scrolled down to the recommended stories, finding a couple more oneshot books. "Check it out! Here's one by someone named Chloe, and it involves Eppy and other bands too!"

"Here's another one that stars cute demons, oh! And this one had also a lot of cowrites with the author of this."

"And this latest edition to the WG Beatles shelf is all about ships! And that's just the ones we see on Wattpad, who knows what other fanfic or fanart site have in store for this chubbiness craze starring yours truly!"

"Oh really? Well then how come a lot of these stories involve me?"

"Not for long. Say, up here we got no worries about diabetes or heart disease right? How about we head down to this author and give her a little surprise? It was twenty years ago today when she was born, so it'll be the perfect present!"

"What sort of surprise do you have in mind? Like we write our own versions of WG oneshots and mail them to her?"

"Oh I'm sure she'd adore having something more than that, I was thinking we eat up some of the cotton candy clouds around here, stuffing up to be her birthday balloons!"

"Well.. I suppose just this one time, for her birthday."

Yanking him by the halo, John lead him down to the cotton candy fields. "Dig in Georgie! Like you never had before!"

Grabbing a piece off, George shoveled it into his mouth, feeling the sugar melt instantly in his mouth. "Mm.. It even has a strawberry hint to it."

Upon swallowing, George was shocked to find he already gained a paunch. "I never knew heaven had such fattening foods."

"I think he heard that it was a chubby lover's birthday too. Aw well, at least it won't take long for us to grow big enough for her."

After only a couple seconds worth of stuffing, the two bloated up to the size of wrecking balls. Their shirts were tattered to shreds, the tiny bits of fabric along with what was left of their belts sank down into the cotton candy, thankfully their boxers managed to stay on.

The two began to jiggle their round bellies, massaging around each other's pressure points. Their large backsides and thighs completely covered their limbs, their arms were nearly nonexistent at this point.

"Don't forget my lovely six chins."

"It's nothing compared to my baseball cheeks! Oh! We better get ready for the party!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

As I finally published an update to this book, I decided to hit the sack for the night, that's when I noticed my room was almost completely blocked off by some sort of soft wall.

"Heehee, unwrap up Rita."

I dunno how they managed to know my nickname, but I had a strange feeling I knew what I was in for. So upon doing so, I saw two round Beatles in adorable Sgt Pepper themed onesies.

"Happy birthday Rita!! Hope you like your little giant gifts." John cheered, letting me climb up his belly.

"Is this your best birthday ever?"

"You know it! This year I managed to get what I always ever wanted! Giant Johnny and Georgie letting me use them as my bed."

The two could just awe as I smothered myself in their flabby folds.

Too bad what I write can't come to life.


	51. Let Him Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VORE DAY EVERYONE!!!

“No Ringo, that’s not good at all! You need to do it again.”

“But we’ve been doing this song for three days now, Paul can’t we do something else?”

“I just want to get this done as soon as possible, we need everything to be perfect!”

Ringo just sighed, he was getting frustrated at his bandmates’ constant bickering, but didn’t utter a word as the cameras were rolling. He hated seeing his three younger friends argue, especially since they were all so close for almost a decade now.

“Probably even longer before I joined.. I just wish there was something I could do to get them all in one place. Maybe talk out their problems rationally rather than just walking out on each other every day.. We already got George threatening to leave the band..” He thought as he drummed.

He saw as Paul and John rambled on about whether or not Phil Specter should alter the audio on the next album as well. George was just sulking around, at least Yoko wasn’t around for him to yell at again.

Eventually it was time for a break, all the drumming made poor Ringo’s fingers sore, but not bad enough to have blisters. “This better be worth it all, now that the camera crew is away we might be able to have a decent conversation.” He thought as he joined the others

“I was thinking we could use a toilet flushing at the end.” John suggested

“Don’t you remember George M didn’t want that?” George grumbled.

“But who knows? Maybe Allan would let us, he’s a lot more lenient with our songs.”

“To you yeah, I can’t do anything around him!”

“If you did you’d make us spend all week on that song! You gotta give us a break sometime too!”

Ringo was slowly losing his temper the more he heard them argue. He’d try to focus on his food but that was thrown out the window with the three younger Beatles angrily gorging as they argued.

Now he was not only growing impatient, but starving too. He drooled as he saw them grow, fattening up from all the cafeteria snacks. He could take it anymore, bad enough hearing them complaining all the time, but refraining him from eating was where he drew the line.

Yelling in rage, Ringo grabbed Paul by his love handles and shoved him down his throat. “Ah!! Put me down!!” The bearded bassist panicked, trying to squirm his way out with no luck.

His belly surged outwards as Paul was fully swallowed, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy the drummer. He went for John next, swallowing him feet first to keep him from trying to kick him in the face.

George tried to waddle away, but the excess weight pinned him down and resulted him into being another meal for the voracious Ringo. “BURRRRP!! Finally, I got you three together in one place.” He smirked.

He was answered by plenty of kicks and squirms. “If you want me to let you out, I want you to talk everything out. No more walking out on each other.”

In the dark gut, Paul, John and George were all squashed together. “Urrgh.. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.” The bassist grumbled.

“Finally, something we can agree upon.. Been a while since we said that huh?”

“I guess it has.. Not since we decided to stop touring. How long has that been? Since Eppy.. Eppy.. Seems like ever since he left us we didn’t know what to do.”

The others went silent at that name, no one ever mentioned their old manager since 1967. They were still hurt by him leaving them so soon, and it’s no secret that Allen Klein was no Brian Epstein.

Even though the latter could sometimes favour John over the others, he still loved them all like his sons and kept them going the whole way. Allen was obviously biased against Paul, it was almost like he was trying to pull him away from the others.

“I just wanted to try and be like him when we lost him. I tried to be in charge.” Paul admitted. “We were so close, I thought you guys would have gone along with my ideas.”

“We would have if you weren’t such a perfectionist..” John grunted. “First you made us do I Will over fifty times, now this Maxwell song.. You gotta just let us have a break now and then right?”

“Oh.. I suppose I did get carried away, but better me than Allen right?”

“What do you have against the guy?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe him giving me nightmares every night can say something?”

“Nightmares?. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I just thought you wouldn’t believe me, since you all liked him so much.”

“Doesn’t mean we prefer him over Brian.. We’d have all stuck by you if you brought it up even once.”

“We’ve just been drifting apart so long, remember when we’d tell each other even our most deepest and darkest secrets back in Hamburg?”

Outside in the studio, Ringo smiled, stroking his stretched, red tinted round gut as the three discussed everything that happened. “It has been so long since the four of us could be together like this, all being friends again.”

A low rumble was heard, vibrating his belly. “Hm, I think it’s time we got back to recording.”

\-------------------------------------------

Waddling out of the cafeteria, George Martin and Mal were surprised to find the four all snuggling together, but not as much as seeing John, Paul and George all soaked with some sort of odd liquid.

“Guess it took our drummer to get us all together, if only it was this easy in actual Beatles history.”


	52. When We Was Flab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here was a request by Yyoanna! Enjoy!

Around the 80s was when the youngest Beatle was starting to change in a big way. Literally. Being married to Olivia made his life much more lax, he was mostly gardening or helping her care for their baby boy whenever he wasn't in the studio. As a result, he started to pack on the pudge.

His normally visible cheekbones were now hidden by flaps of pudge, his gut now hung over his jeans and wobbled around whenever he walked and now his thighs could give old John's a run for his money. It didn't go unnoticed either, Olivia would stroke his belly whenever it rode up his shirt and comment about how he must love lazing around in their giant garden.

Dhani would be bouncing on him and often took short naps on his comfy chest, even his fellow bandmates would crack a few jokes about how much larger he got. Mostly Eric would take a few jabs at his portly physique.

"Look at ya, you can't even fit into your old Sgt Pepper outfit anymore." The slimmer guitarist chuckled, watching as George struggled to button up the iconic orange suit. "You and Olivia should probably try making lighter meals from now on."

"Hey! I'm sure I haven't gained that much weight." George grumbled, upon saying that one of his buttons popped. "Okay so I got a bit heavier over the years, that doesn't mean I'm a total slob who'll eat anything in my way."

Smirking, Eric placed a large veggie burger right in front of his face. "Can you really resist such a juicy, mouth watering burger like this?"

The former Beatle was sure he could, but the scent was too much for him to resist, he instantly took a bite out of it. "Ah! Grr.. What the hell was that for Eric?"

But he just lead George over to the catering truck, laden with all sorts of deep fried vegetarian treats. "Can't have you shoot a video on an empty stomach now can we?"

"What are you-"

But before he could ask, another veggie burger was stuffed down his throat. "Hey! You're trying to make me gain weight?!"

"More like more weight than before. Didn't you notice your hangbelly?"

"I haven't put on that much weight! It's just baby fat anyways, I'll shed it soon."

"Baby fat when you're in the mid forties? If you're gonna keep denying this to yourself I won't stop feeding you."

Of course, George refused, not because he was too prideful to admit he had been packing on the pounds, but as a way for Eric to keep on stuffing him up. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he grew to adore his plumpness. He enjoyed stroking down the sides of his belly, feeling over his stretch marks. He loved playing with his love handles, smacking them around and seeing them wobbled.

The thing he loved most was engorging himself to see how much bigger he'll get. Eating everything himself was fun enough, but to have someone else feed him was extraordinary. All he had to do now was focus on chewing and swallowing while letting someone else do the work of providing him with the food.

His belly surged outwards, sagging down so much it forced his pant zipper open. The rest of the buttons popped soon after, exposing his soft, hairy moobs along with the massive gut, his stretch marks growing and becoming more sensitive to touch.

Then came his thunder thighs, tearing the old outfit by the seems. His cheekbones were even more well hidden now, with his blubbery neck flab, double chin and puffy cheeks hiding them away. "Oooh.. Alright I admit it!" He giggled. "I have gained a bit more than just a little weight."

Smirking at a job well done, Eric climbed up onto George's massive belly and stroked over his stretch marks, watching as he shuddered from the very touch. "Hm, you like this don't you George?"

"Ooooh.. I love it! So very much!" He admitted, flapping his flabby arms around. "But now how will we shoot the video? I completely tore open the old Sgt Pepper suit."

"I'm sure Maureen would be happy to sew you a new one. Besides, I forgot to tell ya, but the video shoot was tomorrow. I just wanted to see you all fattened up from the catering."

George just blushed at the remark, but was soon back to enjoying his time as a comfy blob.


	53. Not Sponsored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start something called Fatember! Where each day has a WG story with a different prompt, today I start with "Sponsorship".
> 
> Unfortunately Nutella didn't actuall sponsor me to write this, I just chose it since it was invented in 1964

The early to mid sixties was a big year for the four mop topped boys in their matching collarless suits. They had just released their third album and got their hand in acting with their upcoming film, Beatles merchandise was flying off the shelves with the fans using all their pocket money to get their hands on them.

Of course being such famous stars means different brands would be running to their door, wanting them to say positive things about their radios, cars, cigarettes or whatever else they're selling. Oddly enough, they didn't get many food or drink brands. This could be because the Beatles manager, Brian Epstein doesn't want them indulging on too many preservative filled junk snacks. But this didn't stop the Beatles from wanting to test out a brand new item once they landed in Italy.

When they landed, they were greeted by a white haired man holding a jar. "You boys are the Beatles yes? My name is Michele, Michele Ferraro that is. If you don't mind, I would like for you try my newest product, a chocolate spread."

Brian was about to but in that the boys were on a firm diet, however John pushed him aside and agreed with glee. "C'mon Eppy, we promise we won't have too much. Can't you let a guy treat himself every once in a while? It's not like we're gonna slather that stuff on everything we eat on a daily basis."

"Well... Okay I suppose. But I still worry quite a bit about what you four eat, especially if you don't know what goes into it."

Cheering, the Beatles all followed the newcomer into a plant making the chocolate spread. "I still need a name for this, but in the meantime go ahead and try it out. It goes quite well on toast." Ferraro smiled. "Oh! I better get started trying out new products, I think I might go for balls of nut covered chocolates."

With the four on their own in front of a conveyer belt of chocolate spread, they each got a butter knife and the biggest loaves of bread one could find. "Certainly smells chocolatey, I bet it'll taste even better! I'll try it by itself first."

Scooping up the chocolate, George lapped it all up with his tongue, savouring the sweet, nutty taste. "Mmmm, chocolate with hazelnuts! Maybe he ought to call it Choco-Nutty." He remarked, slathering some onto a whole loaf. "Maybe chop up some strawberries to add to it, oh the possibilities are endless!"

Next up was John, he had his with a whole wheat loaf, Brian got it just for him. "It's a lot better with the Choco-Nutty, not that it was all that inedible before."

Paul was a bit more restraint with his chocolate consumption, as he used to be nicknamed Fatty, but even he soon caved in. Ringo wasn't one to be left out, so he was gorging away as much as the others. Of course with something as sugary as a chocolate spread being consumed, it was bound to have an effect on their waistlines.

As they kept on pilling their toast high with the spread, it made them bloat up by the second. Their bellies surged outwards, tearing up their suits and popping the buttons off. Then the fat spread to their already round behinds, causing them to break the wooden stools they were sitting on instantly. The fat rolls jiggled as they fell to the floor, but they still craved more. Wobbling up to their stubby feet, they ditched the butter knives and bread entirely in favour of scooping it up with their hands.

They grew larger and blobbier the more they indulged, bulging fat bursting out at the seems of their tattered clothes. Thankfully their boxer shorts were stretchy enough to keep them decent, but even then they were too full to care. At this moment, Brian wanted to check on his boys and noticed how big they become. "And this is why I didn't let you in any other food brands."

"Well at least they liked it, but I still need a good name for it.." Ferraro chuckled, rolling the Beatles away. "You boys got any ideas."

Choco-Nutty would be the obvious answer, but with their bellies all overfilled all they could muster was. "Nut... Nutu... Nute.. Clata.."

"Nutella? Odd name, but it's catchy. Everyone will know of it!"


	54. Paul MilkCartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day in Fatember is Milkshakes! More specifically Paul and his banana milkshakes

After a long train ride from their hometown, Paul and John found themselves in the city of Paris. "The city of love as they call it, and must be like that with how sunny it is." The latter remarked, getting unpacked in their hotel room.

"Nice of your relative to send enough cash to get us all the way here. But how come you took me along? Why not your girlfriend or even Stu? You speak much more fondly of him than me." Paul asked, laying back on the bed.

"We are the songwriting duo of the Beatles now are we? And besides, thought it would have been nice to give you a little treat. Anything at all, I can give it to ya."

"Anything?"

"Yep! As long as it's in our budget of course. So don't go around asking me for a grilled cheese made with pure gold. I doubt that stuff should even be eaten, what's next? Cookies with diamond shards in place of chocolate chips?"

"Alright alright, nothing too expensive.. Hmm, how does a banana milkshake sound? It's cheap, it's tasty and they're available from room service."

"I could get you all the banana milkshakes you'd ever want! All you can drink, you'd need to be renamed MilkCartney with how many shakes I'd get ya!"

"Boy, that sure sounds.......... Wrong. Did you just say that to name drop the title?"

Of course he didn't respond as John rushed down to the lobby where a large milkshake machine was. "Let's see now, butter pecan, chocolate brownie swirl, mango creamsicle ah! Here's the banana flavour! Now made with real bananas? What did they use before?! I guess if anything that explains why banana flavoured products taste nothing like the real thing."

Grabbing one of the shake cups, John selected banana and filled it all the way to the top. "Paul's gonna love this! Better take a little sip just to be sure this is good enough for him." He thought, drinking it up. "Mm, this sure is good! I think I'll have a little more before Paul."

The little more eventually became chugging the entire thing down. And as John didn't pack his glasses, he didn't notice the slight paunch that came with that action. "Oh! Looks like it was better than I thought, better refill." 

Two cups later, John finally got an overfilled milkshake all the way to Paul. "I take it you've enjoyed yourself." Paul smirked, eyeing the stains on John's leather jacket. "Aw well, at least you managed to get me a full glass."

Taking a sip, Paul instantly licked his lips and downed the whole thing in less than a second. "Mmmm... So good! Ice cold and refreshing." He sighed. "Mind if I can get another? Maybe two just in case I get cravings."

"Coming right up MilkCartney!" John grinned, but instead of taking up more cups full of banana milk, he took the whole milkshake machine up to their room and plugged it in. "I thought might as well get ya the drinks right from the source, that way I don't need to constantly run up and down the stairs just to get another cup! And it's even got this convenient hose to put in someone's mouth."

Paul was about to protest when the hose got caught in his mouth and felt more banana shake slip down into his belly. "Mmmm... So.. So good!" He moaned, clutching the underside of his belly as it begun to swell. It sank to the ground with more of the heavy liquid rushing through, it grew so big that he fell onto his belly as it continued to grow.

Then came the rest of him, his butt became as large as two saggy beach balls, his thighs were so flabby the folds completely covered up his lower legs. Same happened to his arms and hands, finally came the fattening of his face.

His cheeks looked as stuffed as a chipmunk's and his double chin was coated in melted milkshake. "N.. Nnn.. No more, I'm too full!" Paul sputtered out, finally getting the hose out of his mouth. "Ah! You turned me into a blob!!"

"I know, a very adorable blob at that." John smirked, climbing up his belly and snuggling deep. "Even your breath smells like fresh bananas, oh I love it!"

Paul could do nothing but blush, he didn't know whether to be flattered or demand John get him to lose weight. But he settled on the former seeing how comfy the older boy was on his belly. "Next time, I'll give you a burger buffet for your birthday!"


	55. Cook Of The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for day three! Give it up for day three! This time we got some Wings, Paul and Linda.

Moving to the countryside was the best decision of Paul's life. Only a few days ago he was under so much stress dealing with the public asking about the Beatles breakup, if he had any grudges against Yoko, and of course Allen giving him nightmares.

He could barely eat or sleep, that is until he met Linda Eastman. She was what he needed, her and little Heather. She stuck by the bearded bassist through the thick and thin, cradling him if he ever had Allen invading his dreams. The city life was getting to busy for him, so it was decided they'd spend a while far from news reporters and fans in an old Scottish farmhouse.

Now he could finally relax, he would be either playing with little Heather, strumming his guitar or riding his horse, Honor. Linda enjoyed the simple life as well, being with all the animals and seeing her husband getting back on his feet. "Not to mention all the fresh food, crops right out of our yard and whenever we need eggs, we just go pick them from the coop." She smiled.

With nothing more to do but relax, she decided to take her time to create new recipes. "Maybe I might even publish my own cookbook, full of all the dishes I came up with. Oh! But I need to make sure they taste good, I'll need someone to try them out for me." She thought.

Looking out the window, she noticed Paul was still looking quite frail even after leaving his worries behind. "Maybe a feast will be the pick me up he needs before we have to get back."

Getting everything out of the cupboards, she got to work perfecting a vegetarian feast. "Sausages are just tubes of mashed up meat in a casing. I can just replace them with different veggies, use some breading to hold it all together and maybe use the artificial casings used for kosher sausages. And the Shepherd's Pie can have just veggies in it, and let's not forget the mashed potatoes on their own!"

It was hard work coming up with all new recipes, but it was worth seeing a job well done. The entire table was full of veggie treats and dishes. And that's not even getting into the dessert. Hey, how come there's no dessert?

"I was too exhausted to bake, besides the oven needs a break. Now let's hope the smell brings Paul right here to taste it all. I hope he likes it."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright oh! No peaking now Paul, I want this to be the best surprise you've ever had." Linda giggled, helping her blindfolded husband reach the table. "Can I look now?"

Kissing his bearded cheek, Linda removed the blindfold and chuckled at how shocked he looked. "I hope it's not too much, but don't worry, you only need to taste them."

"Oh my.. You made all this yourself? It all smells so delicious!"

"It's all Linda quality, I was hoping to try out some new treats. Meatless treats to be made into an entire cookbook, if they're good anyways."

Grabbing a fork, Paul scooped up some veggie sausage with mashed potatoes. "Mmm.. So delicious!" He moaned, up next was the fried spinach and arugula with plenty of garlic.

"Wow! This is like green heaven!"

"That's how I was able to get Heather to eat spinach, I don't get how anyone can think of it as the worst food ever when bacon exists." Linda smiled.

Afterwards was the Brussels sprouts casserole, then the squash and sweet potatoes roasted to perfection. And who could forget what will happen next?

That being Paul's belly surging outwards, even though all the food was veggies, they were covered in breadcrumbs or fried which made it quite fattening. He grew a big paunch, a rounder booty, thighs that could rival John's or Ringo's and a couple double chin under his beard.

"Ooooh.. Hope you don't mind I licked some of the plates clean, it was all just so irresistible!" Paul moaned, rubbing his sore belly, he hadn't noticed it until he finally finished.

"Aw, does someone need a belly rub?" Helping him to the couch, Linda laid him down and kneeded his doughy gut. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I know I did."

"Aw.. I love you Linda. My cook of the house. Next time I wanna help out baking a big cake!"

"I love you too Paulie. My wonderful taste testing husband."


	56. Big Hunky Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the theme for this oneshot is Model, Big Hunky Men models at that!

Hamburg was the place of each Beatle's dreams. Stu found himself a steady girlfriend, Paul, John and Pete found a good paying club where they could get rich beyond their wildest dreams (Well rich enough to afford nice gifts for their girlfriends back home anyways), and little George Harrison discovered something very new.

And no, we're not just talking about German cuisine as delicious as it sounds. He would be hanging around his best mates as they walked the streets lit up with flashy neon signs, advertising strip clubs and sex shops. It was no wonder he called it the naughtiest place in the world, everywhere was either a stripper or a model of sorts.

But the models themselves weren't the youngest Beatle's biggest interest, it was the those who were larger that got him all excited. Along the Reeperbahn was a recently built BBW and BHM themed club. He and Paul saw it a lot as they went through the dirty street, but never thought to enter the chub filled club until now. Going inside the building, they found the club workers were large, rounded out and wobbling with every step they took. "Wow.. Everyone is so.. So big here."

"Big and lovely.." George smiled, mesmerized by the jiggling bellies. "Oh! Did I just say that out loud?"

Paul couldn't help but giggle at how much his younger friend was blushing at the moment. "Do you like big guys? Or girls? I bet that's why you been sending over all those sweets, trying to fatten me up into your perfect boyfriend ball?"

"Aw stop Paulie!" George covered his flustered face as best as he could, but Paul pried his hands away just to tickle him. "Okay, so I found your plumpness cute. But I don't want you telling anyone else about this, I don't think the older blokes would think too highly of me."

"Don't worry, I can assure you this will be just between you and me." He smiled, snuggling up against George. "Hm, maybe you could use a bit of fattening up, you're so very frail. Like a little twig, we need you to be a whole tree trunk."

"Umm.. You really think so? I tried to gain weight before but it never got me much heavier."

"I'm sure all the Hamburg food and beer would certainly make you soft and plump enough to even be one of those models. If you want, I can put on the pounds along with ya."

Smiling a little, George and Paul ordered up some beers and chugged away. "Mm.. That sure is a good brew, I could get used to this place." A small beer belly grew onto him, but it still wasn't enough for the younger Beatle to be a big hunky man. "I wonder if the club has more than just beer."

He got his answer when they were served four Krabbentoasts. "Wow, looks like they've got a whole kitchen at the back! And these shrimp sandwiches sure smell good too, let's hope they taste even better."

And so they did, the shrimp was fresh right out of the ocean and was sprinkled with fresh dill. "Mmm.. It's so filling, but I crave more! Good thing the stuff her doesn't cost too much." Paul smiled.

After that came the Hamburger Hummersuppe doused with plenty of heavy cream, then there were five Knackwursts each. When dessert came around, there was Rote Grütze topped with vanilla sauce, ice cream and whipped cream with Fliederbeersuppe on the side.

All the heavy, cream laden food took a large toll on the two Beatles. Their bellies surged outwards even more than the beer did, then the fat went to their thighs, covering up their legs and feet. But the two weren't fattened up in the exact same way.

Most of Paul's fat went to his lower half, mostly his already large butt and hips, making them tear up his jeans with ease and let his flab wobble off the stool. George meanwhile got all the fat right to his belly, causing it to hang off him like a big, fleshy apron. Both their chins doubled to cover their necks and their cheeks puffed up like little balloons.

"Whew.. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!! Oh! Excuse me.." George blushed, his belly jiggling from the belch. "You think maybe we can surprise the others being big hunky models?"

"We would be the world's greatest models! We just need to get into something that fits first. You call the Kaiserkeller and tell the guys to meet us here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart was busy spending his time with Astrid, so only John and Pete were able to attend. Getting a beer, the two were shocked to find their bandmates all plumped up and posing for cameras. "Whoa! You-You're both-"

"Fatbulous? We know?" Paul and George giggled, embracing their older mates in chubby bear hugs. "How would you like to try out for the BHM stuff too?"

"I dunno, let's wait until we're famous enough to have our very own Big Hunky Beatles magazines!"


	57. Spa At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt of mine is Pampering!

"I really hope this is the pick me up John needs, he's been doing nothing but staying in bed all day since Yoko left him." Ringo thought, he was called over by May Pang. It had been two whole days since poor John W Lennon left his room, he barely ate or slept, he was never the best when it came to mental stability, but he had gotten worse by the minute.

"Is he still up there?"

"I did manage to get him to the table, but all he had was some peanut butter." May responded, showing the older Beatle to what was once his snarky, joking bandmate. John was bone thin, his hair was flying all over the place and his scruffy stubble was unkempt. He was a sight for sore eyes, but Ringo wasn't here to comment on how he looked. "Hey.. You feeling alright?"

The younger man didn't respond, he just slouched at his seat eyeing a half eaten peanut butter sandwich. "I know things might not look good now, but it'll always get better. You sang it so back on Sgt Pepper."

"That was Paul, and way before I had to deal with something like this.. I just can't do anything without her, she's always there to direct me."

"You could make it on your own with Cynthia, I'm sure you can do the same here too. Let's start off with a bath, hot water should help you feel better."

"I.. I guess.. I know I haven't bathed in a while."

Smiling, Ringo helped up his younger mate, getting him into the bathroom. "Need me to stay here? Unless you'd like some privacy as you-"

"It's alright, you can stay.. I need someone to help wash my hair anyways. I dunno how this gum got in here.."

Smiling, the bearded Beatle looked away as John got undressed and entered the steaming hot water. "Aah.. It feels nice..."

"It does doesn't it? Now just wait here, I'll get you a little bath bomb as you get clean."

For the first time in a long while, the rhythm guitarist could relax. He was tense at the start of the weekend, but with Ringo around he felt more comfortable. He even let the oldest Beatle wash his hair, something no one had ever been able to do. "Mmm.. Did anyone ever tell you how smooth your hands are? Mine are all calloused."

"They are?. Aw you make me blush."

Once he was all cleaned up, stubble shaved and ready to come out, Ringo and May had his towel and bathrobe ready. "You really didn't need to do this-"

"But we wanted to, you were down in the dumps and needed us. You deserve to have a spa day, right in our own apartment."

"I... I suppose that would be nice. Just as long as it doesn't involve acupuncture, needles freak me out."

"Don't worry, just lay on the couch and we'll give you the spa experience of a lifetime."

May massaged his back, loosening out every ache and pain he had in his stiff muscles. She didn't want to show it, but feeling over the outlines of his bones and ribs made her feel uneasy. "Ah, that must be Ringo with the food, I got you something you're bound to love."

The scent of fresh hot and sour soup filled the entire living room, wafting up John's pointy nose. "Aw, May you shouldn't have."

"I thought it could be a nice gift, since I know how much you love Mom's hot and sour soup. She also brought some prawn crackers and fried rice."

John was about to sit upright when May laid him back down on his belly. "You just lay back and let us do all the work." She cooed, stroking his clean hair.

Opening up the large container, Ringo fed John spoonfuls of soup. "Is it good?" With his mouth so full, the rhythm guitarist could only nod.

His scrawny frame began to fill out the more he was fed, his belly sloshed full of the warm liquid, causing him to moan in delight. "Oooh, is there any more left?"

"Sorry John, that was the last of it. But we still got all the other stuff for you to try." Picking up the prawn crackers, feeding them to him one by one. "Hope you got enough room for the fried rice, it smells good but you know I can't really stomach Chinese food."

"You can't? It's a shame, our cuisine is quite tasty." May giggled, watching as John began to stuff himself full of the rice dish. It had soft scrambled eggs, crispy tofu pieces and sweet shrimp mixed in, topped with plenty of scallions and drizzled with sesame oil.

All that fried food filled him out even more, his belly became soft and plush, covering up his once exposed ribs. His thighs became twice as thick as they were in his youth, as was his round rump. His face softened up a bunch as well, his cheeks filling out nicely, covering up his cheekbones.

When he was finally finished, he heard a button pop off his shirt. "Ah! I didn't think I ate that much.." He blushed.

But May and Ringo didn't mind at all, snuggling up against his belly hanging off the side of the couch. "You're looking much better now, nice and plump."

"For you to eat me with?"

"Aw John! We wouldn't eat ya, I don't even eat meat." Ringo chuckled, laying his head on John's soft gut. "We can have a spa day every day if you'd like."

"I'd love that! As long as I get to feed you guys too."


	58. Berry Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme this time is Blueberry!

Brian thought it would have been nice for the boys to have a day off, he didn't think it would wind up as a whole week off. You want to know how it happened? Well listen close as I tell you about the Beatles day at the berry patches.

The manager of the world famous band knew they were exhausted from nothing but interviews and answering fanmail. He figured they could use a break, so he postponed any future interviews for them to rest. "I think they'd like some time outdoors, but not horseback riding. After Paul tried to smoke on his pony he nearly got kicked off, something not involving weed or unpredictable animals. There are some berry bushes nearby, it's the season to pick them too."

Heading over to the hotel room next door, he watched as his four boys laid back on their beds. "How would you boys like to go berry picking? As part of your day off, I thought it would be good exercise for you and you can get fresh fruit."

"I dunno Eppy, don't those berry bushes have a lot of muddy patches and bugs?" Paul asked. "I wouldn't want to get my best suit all filthy."

"You wear a suit to go pick berries?" John smirked.

"What can I say? I like to dress to impress."

"Well I'd like to go, anything to overfill my basket full of deliciousness and make smoothies!" George giggled, the thought of fresh mixed berries bouncing around in his mouth.

"It would be nice, I can't remember the last time I was able to get out and get some fresh air without having to worry about reporters or crazy fans." Ringo added.

"Well.. Fine I'll come too, just as long as I don't need to bend down onto the dirt."

Smiling, Brian tucked his boys into bed and turned off the lights. "Better rest up so you're all set for tomorrow, think of it as a little family bonding between the five of us." He cooed before returning to his own room. "It'll be their best day ever."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Beatles and their manager were off in the berry bushes. George was pulling the biggest berries he saw right off the stems and into his basket, Paul meanwhile picked out ones which weren't too close to the dirt ground, John forgot his glasses, leading to him picking up a ton of unripe berries. Finally Ringo helped Brian carry the baskets back to their rented car and picked out any leaves John grabbed along with the fruits.

"Looking good boys, we got enough berries to last for the rest of the month!" Brian smiled, getting them back to the car. "You think we hit anything along the way here?"

"With you driving no doubt, but I'm sure it was nothing important."

Nothing important? What Brian happened to hit was a sign labeled "Blueberries for baking only, do not eat raw". But none of them noticed as Paul drove them all back and washed the berries. "I'll make us a nice berry crumble, you boys can pick out whichever leftover fruit you'd like. But be sure to save me the strawberries, I love them."

A couple large, juicy blueberries were left out of the crumble, so each Beatle took one to eat. "Mm... So sweet, and tons of juice." John smiled. "In fact, it's like a nonstop waterfall of juice."

"How many did I put in my mouth again? Ah! John!! You're turning blue!" Paul shrieked.

"I'm wha-well so are you! And George!"

Rushing to the nearest mirror, Ringo found the four of them had gained a blue complexion from the berries. "What was in those blueberries? Ooooh.. I don't feel so good.."

Looking down, he jumped as his belly surged outwards, causing gaps to form in between his suit buttons. "I'm swelling up! Is this some sort of weird allergic reaction I didn't know I had?"

A loud rip came from behind, then three giggles. "Aw, my pants must have a tear."

Eventually the shortest Beatle lost balance and tumbled onto his back, watching as his bandmates' limbs shrunk into them, buttons popping from how big they grew. His belly sloshed full of juice, but with how much he was filling up, his belly tightened and became sensitive. "Aaaah.. When are we gonna stop growing?"

He got his answer when he could no longer feel his arms and legs, his tiny feet flapping about. "This is like something out of a horror book! How did this even happen? EPPY!!"

Hearing the cry of a distressed Beatle sent Brian rushing up to their room, hot crumble in hand. "Ah! What happened to you boys?!"

"I.. I dunno, we just had some blueberries you left behind and then we got blown up like blue balloons." George muttered, trying to balance on his groin.

"I tried some of the other berries but nothing happened to me. Must be some sort of modification only the blueberries have for some reason. Ah! I put them in the crumble! What if it's tainted now? I better call the owner of the berry patches and tell them about what happened here, if I don't sue them first!"

"It's alright Eppy, I'm sure it's just a temporary thing, or at least curable." John assured to him. "If not we'll make that guy pay for custom guitars for lifesize blueberries.. Umm.. Can you roll me to my bed?"

Smiling softly, Brian had his boys rolled to their beds and cleaned the torn bits of their suits off the ground. "Now to make a quick call."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fab Four were about to doze off when Brian entered with four large onesies. "The owner said the berries were made for baking only, as they were overflowing with juice. But they promised to pay for your damaged suits and gave you these new ones. I hope you don't mind staying like this for a few more days, the owner also said you need to wait until you're fully ripened up before squeezing the juice out of you."

"Why the long wait?"

"You're very tight now, if you try to be juiced today it'll be incredibly painful. You'll soften up as time goes on." 

"Aw.. But what about-"

"And don't worry about any interviews, everything's postponed until you're fully juiced." Brian smiled, rolling them into their new onesies. "Now you boys just relax, I'll take care of everything."

Smiling, each Beatle dozed away, but not before John offered their manager to sleep on his belly. "I think I'll enjoy being a blueberry."


	59. Day of the Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Fatember prompt is Diet! And you can bet it doesn't go well

Long before the Beatles released their first album, food was hard to come by. The rich, filling kind of food anyways. George was able to have some meats during his part time job delivering butcher orders, but other than that they rarely had anything other than fish and chips or boiled peas.

But now that they had more than enough money to eat out of the fanciest restaurants every week and leave a big tip every time, they may not have gone that often but it was enough for it to take a toll on their waistlines. Their bellies began to put a strain on their suit buttons, their thighs already made them outgrow two sets of suit pants and let's not forget their cheeks puffing up and wobbling as they sang.

Their manager, Brian was worried about what all this extra weight could lead to. He came up with a plan to try and get his boys from getting any bigger, and return to their normal weight at the same time. "Alright, tomorrow I'll take them to the pool and get them to do some swimming. Afterwards I'll follow this health cookbook for their meals, hopefully they'll like this stuff."

As the Beatles rushed/waddled downstairs to the breakfast table, they were surprised to find bowls of strawberry oatmeal in place of their usual chocolate lava cakes slathered in Nutella and sprinkles. "I thought maybe you could go for something more filling today." Brian announced. "Aren't you tired of the same cakes every day?"

"Nah, you can never have too much cake! But if it makes you feel better we can have your mushy oats." John muttered, taking a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. "Got anything else we can have?"

"Whole wheat toast with natural peanut butter or homemade jam, can't have you eating too many sweets now."

"Urrg.. Fine, but just this once."

It was a far cry from the sugary cereals and cakes they were used to eating every day, but Brian hoped they would grow used to it and ween off the unhealthy breakfast foods advertised so often on TV. "Couldn't we just have some cocoa krispies?"

"If you want chocolate, just put cocoa powder in your oatmeal."

"But it's not the same.. I just wanna have a little treat, is that so wrong?!" George dramatically announced, flopping out of his seat and on the floor. "I just want my cocoa krispies! And my biscuits with ice cream, topped with fudge sauce!"

Brian just sighed, it was going to take a long time for the boys to get healthy. "_Wait, what if I give them their veggies disguised as desserts? That's bound to get them fit_!" He smirked, not knowing what his boys were up to.

"_How's about we disguise our precious treats as something Eppy would approve of? He'll never know the difference_!"

And so two plans were set in motion. "Oh Eppy? How about we cook tonight?"

"Alright but only if you follow the health book I got for you, I can't have you sneaking pizza or chips into your meals." Brian smiled. "And I'll even reward you if you behave."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After swimming and a round of water polo at the pool, it was time for lunch. The Beatles promised they'd make a simple dish of spaghetti marinara while Brian made them brownies. "He'll never know, good thing Astrid sent over this awesome trick food!"

The dish in question was spaghettieis, it may have looked like the stringy pasta with some tomato sauce drizzled on at first glance, but it was really strands of ice cream on top of a dollop of whipped cream and topped with strawberry jam. "Heehee, won't he be shocked!" John grinned along with his bandmates.

"Finally I can have something sweet and cold, breakfast made me burn my tongue. Oats should be save for chocolate biscuits and parfaits." Paul remarked, patting his soft, empty belly.

Meanwhile Eppy had a plan of his own. "Eggs are considered too fatty, so I can just use these things called chia seeds instead. They're full of nutrients and would add a nice texture. I'll cut the sugar amount in half, making it a very rich recipe while making them healthier. Mmm, smells good already."

Then the table was set, one plate of real spaghetti was made for Brian while each Beatle got their ice cream dishes. They thought their manager wouldn't notice, but it seemed the brand of frozen dessert they used was incredibly fattening. Their guts surged outwards, popping all the buttons off their shirts, their thighs tearing apart yet another pair of pants and finally their ties snapping off with their flabby necks and double chins plumping up. "Oooooooh.. Oh! It's not what you think!"

"I had a feeling you'd end up trying to sneak your sweets, seems like there's no way from keeping you away from unhealthy junk." Brian chuckled. "I just wanted to keep you from getting any larger than you already were."

"Well this is a WG oneshot so you know how well that goes. Besides, it's not like we've ever suffered any health risks in any of these stories." John smirked, squishing the manager in between his moobs. "Doesn't my chub feel good?"

"I.. I suppose.." Brian was flustered as hell as he made contact with the softest Beatle. "Mmm.. I suppose diets are just a fad, fatness will go on forever."

"You got that right, we're fatbulous!" Ringo cheered. "So no more oatmeal?"

"Yes Ringo, you can have your lava cakes for breakfast."


	60. One Bad Habit Deserves Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt will be "Stress Baking"

"George? Can you come in here for a minute?" Brian called to the youngest Beatle. He noticed little George was taking many more smoke breaks as of lately, he was concerned that all the touring was starting to stress him out, especially after what happened in the Philipines.

"Yeah Eppy?"

"Well I've been meaning to ask you this, but do you think you should cut back on all the cigarettes? You know that tar covering your lungs can't be good for your singing voice."

"But it is good for calming me nerves, the others smoke a lot too. I bet you smoked a lot as well, so why you calling me out for it?"

"John quit around a year ago now that he has Jules, and Paul and Ringo are cutting back too. You're the only one who chain smokes as well, this can't be good for you. Don't you want to make it to sixty?"

"I guess, but what else can I use to keep my anxiety down? And I ain't gonna use your sleeping pills, I don't trust those things."

"Well.. Why not replace a bad habit with a good one? Maybe you can try jogging, or how about bird watching? I know puzzles are also good to keep one's mind occupied."

"How about I try cooking? Our flat got its own kitchen and I love food. I'm sure it's a match made in heaven."

"That could work well too, but just be sure not to do it too often. Especially if it means stuffing the little fridge full of leftovers of stuff you didn't like."

Of course, leftovers weren't a thing to the hungry Beatle. Putting out his ciggy, he went right to the nearest library and picked up a few cookbooks. "Let's see, this one is all about sweets and cookies, perfect for me!" He smiled as he checked it out. "Now hopefully I got enough ingredients for all of these."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the older Beatles returned from their walk around town, they were met with the scent of orange zest and quite the messy kitchen. "Ah! What happened here?" Paul yelped, he had just cleaned the place only for George to spread flour everywhere.

"Don't worry, I swept up all the excess flour. Guess I missed a few spots, but it was totally worth it for what I made here! A three layer orange cake! One is a cake layer, another is more custardy and the last one is all fudgy." George announced, plating up his first baking experiment.

"Ooh, sure smells good. Mm, and it tastes even better!" John exclaimed, taking a bite out of the cake. "Ooooh, I gotta have some more!"

"I would too, and maybe some whipped cream on top with some orange slices." Ringo added. "Or how about a drizzle of orange icing with sprinkles?"

"Anything's possible with my new baking skills! Eppy suggested it to me in place of smoking, and so far it's gotten me to be able to make my own food."

After that success, George decided to keep on baking. But of course with all that food came all the taste testing, after the orange cake came chocolate custard mousse, then there was the fudgesicles when England had a heat wave, afterwards came the chocolate rice pudding, then the homemade jaffa cakes.

As smoking was now out of the question, that habit been replaced with him tasting everything he baked. And as he was often anxious before concerts and interviews, he had to bake a lot. He didn't make big batches of treats, but it was enough for him and whoever came by to visit to pack on the pounds with ease. "Burrrrp!! Whew.. I don't think I've ever eaten this much in my life before."

After only a month, George gained over a hundred pounds. His belly hung over his groin like a big apron, wobbling with every step he took. Then came his new thunder thighs that could rip through even the strongest jeans, his flabby arms could barely reach over his guitar and his cheekbones were covered up with a double chin and puffy cheeks that could give Paul a run for his money.

Brian would have commented on how the youngest Beatle let himself go, but decided against it. "_Better to pack on a couple pounds than to go back to smoking. Besides, he'd probably do it less now that they've stopped touring_."


	61. Prize Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatember prompt of today will be Cereal Box Toys! Remember when there was a prize in each box of cereal, and not just the diabetes inducing ones or the "fruit" cereals that were god awful because they tasted nothing like the fruit they were based on. Too bad there's hardly any of them nowadays, but anyways ENJOY

"Nothing I love more than to start the day off with a nice slice of buttered toast." Brian smiled. "Now I need the perfect breakfast to wake the boys up. I know how they feel about oatmeal after the diet oneshot, so I'll try something crispy, but nothing too unhealthy. Ah These O Ks from Kellogg's should be good enough."

The sound of milk being poured over crispy cereal instantly got the attention of the fab four, who rushed down almost instantly for a bowl. "I dunno who people consider breakfast as the most important meal of the day, I've gone days eating only two meals and I'm still as fit as ever." John remarked.

"That.... Oh John, that's not good, you need at least three meals a day, or else there's no way you'll have enough energy to start the day. But don't worry, this brand I got for you isn't too full of sugar or calories, if only there was some way to get a healthy cereal on the market that kids would actually buy. Perhaps using dark chocolate and actual nuts, or at least real fruit in place of that artificial stuff."

"Hey! I happen to like banana cream jello." Paul muttered. "But these oats are good too. Could use a little more though, but not sugar if that's what you're thinking."

George of course managed to finish off the rest of the box, until he crunched his teeth down on something hard. "Ow! Someone ought to warn when there's something inedible in cereal!" What he bit was a plastic George Harrison figurine. "Look at that! We got our very own Beatles figures in cereal boxes." He remarked. "Must be some merch Brian forgot he approved of."

On the back of the box advertised a Beatle toy in each specially marked box, but no two toy was found in the same brand of Kellogg's cereal. Thankfully none of them involved raisin bran. "I bet we can get all four of these in a day!"

"Umm, boys?"

"No worries, we promise to finish each box, no need to wonder where to fit all the empty boxes." John assured to their manager, not knowing that wasn't what he was worried about. "Now it's time we get those cereals! I call the cornflakes!"

In a flash, the table was covered in cereal boxes, Apple Jacks, Froot Loops, Sugar Smacks, Frosted Flakes along with regular cornflakes, Cocoa Krispies, you name it they got it. "Let's hope one of these got the rest of the figures."

"Yeah! Urrgh, these Froot Loops taste horrid! Hopefully other brands fruit cereals are more like actual fruit than this garbage!"

"You said it, pass the Sugar Smacks! I could use a good pick me up."

But as luck would have it the Beatles were all out of milk, so they decided to use heavy cream in its place. Don't ask me why but they did it anyways. "Cocoa Krispies go much better in cream than milk, it's a lot richer! But if only there was a cereal that turned regular milk into chocolate milk!"

Brian just sighed as the excessive sugar mixed in with the fatty cream obviously begun to take a toll on their bellies. Each box was completely emptied out, then torn apart to see if there was any toy inside, more often than not it had nothing but the cereal, leading them to buying and eating more. All the whole their guts blimped up full of soggy oats, corn or wheat.

Then came the sugar instantly converting to fat with them not doing anything to burn off all the carbs. Their thighs pooched out of tears in the seems of their pyjama pants and piled over the sides of their chairs, covering up their lower legs and little feet too.

As for the toys? Eventually the Paul, John and Ringo figurines were found, but that wasn't until they each had at least ten boxes stuffed down their gullets. "Ooooooh.. Totally worth it, except for those Loops." Ringo groaned, rubbing his sore belly.

"I can see that, you all stuffed yourselves silly just for some plastic toys?"

"Hey, these toys will be worth millions one day! At least most of these are the perfect breakfast, but I just wish there could be a Beatles cereal."

"But if you're going to eat it, it better be completely sugar free, seeing how much you ate." Brian chuckled, putting the figurines into a glass box to display them. "Maybe someday cereals will try to be healthier."


	62. Best Birthday Bash Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Cynthia Lennon!! You would have been eighty one today!! So what other way to celebrate than to bring on the birthday prompt!
> 
> Also tomorrow there won't be a oneshot, since it's a pretty important day for some. Sorry

"Daddy? Daddy wake up!" Julian giggled, hopping on old John Lennon's soft belly. "It's Mummy's birthday!"

"Hmm?.. Yeah, her birthday.." The older man was still half asleep, his eyes constantly fluttering as he went in and out of his slumber.

"But daddy, her birthday's today."

"Today.. Today?! Ah!! I almost forgot!!" Jumping out of bed, he rushed to the bathroom as Jules sat on his pillow, giggling at how his mostly calm and collected father would turn into a bit of a mess when it came to lovely Cynthia Lennon. She meant the world to him, and now that he was rich and famous he wanted to shower her in all the gifts money could buy.

"I need to get her a cake!! And the presents!! And then I need to decorate the house and... And.... Oh this is gonna take all day. What am I gonna do?"

He panicked when the doorbell rang, worried it was Cynthia returning from her mother's. But was relieved when he heard Ringo's voice. "Hey John? You alright in there?"

"Hi uncle Ringo, Daddy wants to give Mummy her best birthday ever but he forgot." Julian giggled.

"Correction, I ALMOST forgot. I just need to get a few more things, you mind decorating the house until I get back?"

"It'll be a piece of cake! Speaking of which, I know a place where one can get the best cakes around! It's called Oh So Good, and it sure lives up to the name with the stuff they bake!" Ringo smiled, handing John the address to the cake shop in question. "I'd recommend their chocolate chia seed fudge cake, it's so light and fluffy with crispy seeds."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks! Now to get Cyn the best chocolate cake she'll ever have! Hopefully I can get it frosted to say a birthday message too, wouldn't that be sweet?" He thought as he took the bus downtown to the shops, he had his presents mailed back before arriving at Oh So Good. "Oh? Looks like it's closed, I wonder why. Guess I'll just need to find another cake shop."

"Did someone say they need a cake?" A voice popped out of nowhere. "Well then you've come to the right man! I happen to own a quite successful little bakery, we specialize in all sorts of delectable sweets."

"Well I just so happen to be looking for a birthday cake, it's for my wife. Think you can frost a cute little birthday message on it for her?"

"That I can do! But if you don't mind, I would require some taste testers, it's for some things I'm testing out. I call it jelly poke cake! Chocolate gelatin is made in house and poured into the cake holes. Then I top it off with fresh whipped cream and dried cake crumbs."

"Hm, that does sound good, I guess I do have some time to spare. Lead the way cake guy!"

What he didn't know was he was about to get the stuffing of his lifetime. "Mmm, sure smells good in there! I can't wait to do some taste testing! But I'll need to make it back in at least an hour."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to make it to your girl's party. Now just sit tight and let me do all the work. All the cakes I'd like you to try out all go down this conveyor belt, just pick up whichever ones you like best."

Once it got started, John scrounged up all the goodies, including the aforementioned poke cake. Along with it was frosting stuffed muffins, chocolate lava cakes topped with ice cream and the moistest cookies one has ever tasted and who could forget the deliciousness that was a chocolate cake on a layer of mousse which was topped with ganache and rich sour cream chocolate icing. "Ooooh.. I didn't think these treats would be so heavy.."

Looking down, he noticed his belly filled out into a large paunch. "Ah! I can't put on weight now! Cyn won't like this, not one bit.."

As he was about to get up the seat he was on released metal clamps, pinning him down. "Hey!! What's the big idea he-MRPPHH!!"

Trapped to his seat and now robotic arms force feeding him treats? What kind of person runs this joint? Someone really messed up that's for sure, or maybe a rival band? Whoever it is must really not want John to return in time for the party that's for sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew, that's the last of the balloons. Now everything's ready for the party!"

Back at the Lennon house, Ringo had the house filled with balloons, streamers and a large party banner while Julian got the presents wrapped up. John got her a pair of sapphire earrings and a Youth Dew perfume while Julian made her a card and picked out a teddy bear from his collection. "I hope Mummy likes the gifts. But where's Daddy? He promised to be home before we finished."

"I'm getting worried t-"

But before he could finish his sentence, John was rolled in by a familiar face. "Phew, took a long while but it was worth it." Cynthia giggled, fitting him through the narrow door. "I wanted to keep this a surprise, but I just opened up a little cake shop of my own with the other girls. And I thought Johnny would be the perfect taste tester."

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!! Is this supposed to be payback for me almost forgetting your special day?" John belched, he had been stuffed so much his stubby legs could barely support him, leading to him having to roll everywhere just to get around. His belly rounded out into a giant wrecking ball, tinted red from how overstuffed he was. His thighs and butt were blubbery and wobbled with the slightest touch like jello, his arms fully sank into his soft torso and his cheeks puffed up like little balloons.

"Nah, I just really wanted a soft, comfy mattress to lay my head on. Our bed is rather hard, but you are perfect, so squishy and I can sink right down into a large marshmallow." She giggled, resting her head on his moobs.

"Eeww!! Mummy and Daddy are being mushy!" Julian giggled. "But hoppy bird day."

"Why thank you Jules. How about you and Ringo go up to your room, Daddy and I would like some alone time." Cynthia cooed, watching them go. "Mmmm, you're so comfy."

"And all those treats were irresistible. You never told me you could bake all that."

"Well I wanted to surprise you. It was supposed to be for your birthday, but seeing you walking by I just couldn't resist. You made this the best birthday a girl could ever ask for." She cooed, kissing his puffy cheek. "I love you Johnny."

"Aw, I love you too Cyn." Rolling over to the living room, John made her cozy as she opened her presents. "Oh my, you got me earrings?"

"I thought since I could now afford them. Do you like them?"

"Oh Johnny, I appreciate everything you give to me. You're such a sweetheart doing all this, I don't know what I could ever get for you next month."

"You don't have to get me anything Cyn, alone time with you is all I'll ever need." John smiled before letting out another long burp. "Oh!! Sorry."

But his wife just chuckled, snuggling up against him. "You're so cute."


	63. Stuffer and the Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not part of Fatember, but one out of two McLennon oneshot requests from tumblr. John being stuffed up by Paul comes up first.

"I wonder what's up with Paul, he's been late to almost all of these meditation practices." John grumbled, laying back on his bed. "And yet he thinks he can snide at us whenever we're off by a few seconds."

"Maybe he's under the weather, you know how badly Ringo reacted to the chaat puri we had last night." George remarked, he was shooing away some langur monkeys from his usual breakfast of cornflakes. "If only there were marshmallows to put in my cereal."

"Well I'm going to his flat, I wanna know what's keeping him." Getting up, John walked along the clay floor over to where the cute Beatle would have stayed. He bunked with Ringo and his old girlfriend Jane, however she decided to return to England when the heat became too much for her.

"Paul? You in there?" Opening the door, John found the room completely empty aside from some magazines on his table. "Oh? Doesn't look like anything from the plane."

Approaching it, John picked one up and was taken aback by the title. "Big and Hunky Men? What is this some kind of beauty magazine? I didn't think Paul wanted to get in shape."

Of course the only shapes he found inside were round or pear shaped. "Whoa.. I had no clue he'd be into this stuff. Nah, must have been Jane's, or maybe Ringo's? What else has he got?"

The others had similar titles such as; "Your Soft Doughboy? Art of Feederism? High Calorie Heaven? Who publishes this stuff?"

"If you want to know, they're made by BBW Productions."

John jumped when he heard his bandmates sneak up behind him. "I shouldn't be too surprised you're the one sneaking through my things." Paul chuckled, prodding his belly. "Boy have you lost weight."

"Hey! You know I hate it when you bring up my waistline, I've been trying to stay slim for three years now! There's no way you can try to convince me to read those magazines."

"Read them? I've got something much better in mind for you, look at yourself. You had such a lovely paunch with luscious thighs to boot. Now you're all shriveled up and frail, what you need is some good old feeding."

"Some wh-"

And in a flash John was carried off into the nearby jungles. "I managed to find the perfect feeding spot for ya! As well as somewhere private to hold all my other books, must have left those four behind when I found it."

"Lemme go Paul!! You're mad to think I'd end up as an immobile blob!"

"Bit of an exaggeration don't you think? I'll only stuff you up enough for your walk to be reduced to a waddle! How does that sound?"

"Can't I choose to-"

"No you can't refuse to be stuffed, besides. You've become too underweight, you need some stuffing. And lucky for me, these guys deliver."

Pinning John down, Paul got out a box of samosas, stuffing them each into John's mouth. "And don't forget the tamarind sauce, got some coconut chutney too!"

His voice was completely muffled by the vegetable filled pastries, coated in the sweet sauce. With all the fried foods tucked into his gut, his belly began to swell quite a bit. "Ooooh.. Is that all?"

"Not even close, Ringo left his chaat puri and naan so you'll need to finish it up." Paul grinned. "Don't worry, I warmed it up before you got here."

Before he could even protest, John was once again stuffed up. His belly protruding enough to peak out over his baggy shirt. "Ah!"

"We're not done yet, you still haven't tried out the aloo pain puri! And afterwards is the onion pakoras with plenty of baking power to make them extra crispy!"

After that came the aloo tikki with vada pav, then there was the dessert. Fresh kulfi coming in mango, pistachio, milk, coconut and even chocolate all on a stick.

The more he ate, the more his belly bloated up. Then came his thighs, they tightened up his pants and begun to tear at the seams, his limbs begun to flab up as well, covering his hands and feet.

Then came his face, his neck was covered up by a double chin and his plump, chipmunk cheeks. "Oooooooooh... Ooh, too much.. I can't take any more food! Even if it is good.."

Putting away the empty containers, Paul admired a job well done. He found John's belly taunt, hard as a rock and in definite need for kneeding. "Does my poor Johnny need some softening up?"

The older Beatles just groaned in response, unable to speak after so much eating. It did start feeling more comfortable when Paul massaged his round belly. "There we go, nice and smooth. You feel just like a marshmallow."

John was as flustered as could be, trying to hide his red cheeks. "Aw don't be like that, you're absolutely adorable like this."

"Aw.. Really?"

"Yep, you're looking better than ever now." Snuggling up on his belly, Paul kissed his navel. "My lovely little bed."


	64. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second McLennon request!

"Looks like I'm all out of gum. Hopefully Paul won't notice my breath." John grumbled, checking his pockets for breath gum. "I better ask Shotton if he's got any more."

Heading out of his room and into the streets of Liverpool, John made his way to the nearby shops for his fix. "Boy, no one said quitting smoking wouldn't instantly make the bad breath disappear too."

"Morning Mr Lennon. If you came for breath mints and the gum, sorry to say I'm all out." The owner replied, eyeing John as he checked all over the store.

"All out? Well how am I gonna get rid of my cigarette breath now?!"

"I guess you'll just have to wait until I get the next shipment. Sure you wouldn't rather brush in the morning too as well as at night?"

"Hey, toothpaste doesn't come cheap! I'll just need to get another brand of gum." Searching around the shelves, John laid his eyes on a box full of berry flavoured gums. "This one looks promising."

"John? That's just bubble gum. Did you forget your glasses again?"

"Well gum is gum, surely all the sugar should have some affect on this breath of mine. They might not be mint but I bet the fruitiness would be more effective than toothpaste flavour. I'll get the whole pack!"

"Alright, but don't blame me if all you end up with is a bad toothache or gum stuck in between your teeth."

Smirking, John bought himself the berry pack of gum and rushed home fast as he could. "_Good that Mimi finally agreed to let me stay behind while she goes to her new job. Now we don't need to let college kids bunk in with us! I can finally get some time for myself and the band_." He thought as he bit into a stick of strawberry gum.

"Mm, that sure is good. Very berry." John smiled. "I think I'll have another stick, even if this doesn't help cure my bad breath at least I'll get to have something mighty tasty."

Next up was blackberry, after that came raspberry and even goji berry. "Let's see, I bet this blue one is blueberry."

But when he popped it into his mouth, he found it tasted nothing like any berries. "Hey, why am I suddenly tasting tomato soup?.. Mmm.. It's so creamy, oh! And it's even paired with a lovely grilled cheese."

It was like a whole meal in just one stick of gum, but that was only the first in a three course meal. "Oh my, now I can taste a juicy slab of roast beef. It's got the perfect amount of gravy! Mmmm, the sweet potatoes are a lovely touch too. I wonder what it'll become next."

Now it was time for dessert, that being the blueberry flavour he was waiting for. It was a big slice of freshly baked blueberry pie topped with a generous helping of vanilla ice cream. "So tasty! It's like I'm actively cutting up slices of a pie and munching away at it! Mmm, it just doesn't seem to end."

As he chewed away, he didn't hear that someone let himself in and was heading up to see him. "Hey John? You left the door unlocked so I-ah!!"

"Huh? Oh what's up Paul? I didn't expect you to be here so soon. But what's with the scream?"

"You.. Your face!! It's turned blue!!"

John however scoffed, until he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Ah! What's going on here?!"

His nose became a bright blue which soon spread to the rest of his skin, then his hair changed from a soft auburn to dark navy. Even his eyes changed colour to a bright cyan, but that was only the start of it all. "Ooooh.. I feel weird.."

"Ah! Now you're bloating up like a balloon!"

"I-ah!! As if that couldn't get any worse!" John panicked as his leather jacket zipper popped off from his blue belly pushing against it. He felt like someone was pumping him full of juice, he tried to spit out the gum but his cheeks became too puffy and pushed against his teeth.

His limbs inflated too, shrinking down until they completely disappeared into his blue belly. All the while his clothes tore off and were left in shreds on the floor. Soon he was nothing more than a seven foot tall blueberry with a tiny head on top as a stem.

"Uurrghh.. Glad that's over.."

"You.. You're a big.." Paul was at a loss for words. He felt sorry that John all of a sudden inflated in front of his best friend, but he couldn't help but think of him as adorable.

"Don't tell me, I'm a fat, round blueberry." John grumbled, attempting to move, but could barely even roll. "How can I explain this to Mimi?. Hey! Watch where you put your hands there."

He didn't expect his younger bandmate to climb onto his soft belly, let alone feel him massaging all over. "Mmm.. You smell like a fresh blueberry. I love it." Paul cooed.

"I.. I do?"

"Oh yes! And your breath, it lost all the smoke stench. Replaced with the lovely scent of a blueberry patch."

Now it was John's turn to not know what to say. He expected Paul to laugh at him and take embarrassing photos, so he was at least a tad relieved when that didn't happen. "I didn't think you'd be into this sort of stuff Macca."

"Honestly neither did I.. Mmm.. Juicy Lenny. Mind if I call you that?"

"I guess, I mean. I'm only gonna be juicy for a little while. Boy would I need to take the biggest piss of my life once all the juice goes through me."

"Ew! There goes the sweet ending."

"Heehee."


	65. Big Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Home Cooking. And it's got Aunt Mimi in it so you know it's gonna be good!

"My little nephew, now famous the world over and playing on Ed Sullivan." Mimi smiled, admiring her taped recording of the Beatles' show. "I remember when he was just a rambunctious little teen, always causing trouble at school. Now he's a fine young man, if only George was here to see this.."

Although she was overjoyed that the guitar playing did in fact get John somewhere (That somewhere being the Toppermost of Poppermost), she missed him dearly. She even missed the days he kept bringing in his bandmates for practice. "I remember when that little runt Harrison first came in. I thought he was the filthiest boy I had ever seen! It's so nice of the Beatles's new manager to get them to wear suits and ties, John looks so incredibly handsome in them."

Upon hearing the news that the Beatles would be returning to Liverpool that morning, she instantly made plans for John to come over. "I bet all that American fast food isn't nearly filling enough, what he could use is visit to his dear old auntie, along with his favourite curry he ate all the time. Oh! I got so much to do before he gets here, I need to set up the table and his old room if he plans on spending the night."

A quick phone call to Cynthia later, Mimi rushed down to the store and bought everything she needed in order to create the best welcome home dinner ever for her precious nephew. Eggs and chips for a start, then the main course were steak sandwiches and a cooked curry packet topped with sliced bananas, finally a large chocolate cake for dessert.

"I just hope he'll be hungry enough for his pudding, aw it's not like I made a whole buffet for him like in all the previous oneshots." She chuckled to herself. "I think I'll just have a bowl of cornflakes and cream as I wait for him to come. I know how much he adored cream and milk when we were able to afford it, he ate it with almost everything."

Later on the Beatles' rhythm guitarist arrived at his aunt's house. He definitely brought his appetite as the plane food was barely filling enough. "Hey Mimi, did you miss your world famous nephew?" He called as he entered.

"Oh Johnny! I sure hope all that fame didn't go straight to your fluffy head." She giggled, ruffling his mop top. "Your suit seems a little loose on you, did this plane not even serve any meals?"

"Nothing but a stale biscuit and a pack of sticky, honey peanuts. I was longing for something real to eat, gotta have something big and now!"

"Something big you say? How does a steak sandwich with egg and chips on the side? I know how much you loved your chippies with everything." Mimi smiled, walking him over to the table. "Oh! I still haven't poured any drinks yet. You can start without me while I get the drinks. Would you like coke or beer with your meal?"

"Coke for sure, I needed something to get the taste of that freezing cold American beer. I don't see why they can't make it nice and lukewarm like we do back home."

"Oh you know how they are, it's like they think they can make better food than us. Better not keep you waiting any longer, go have your dinner."

Picking up his sandwich, John lifted the top slice of toast, stuffing it full of chips and topping it off with a fried egg. "_Mmm, why didn't I ever think of this before_?" He thought as he continued to eat. While Mimi didn't make him quite a lot of food, it was still incredibly fattening with all the oil and butter she used to make it delicious.

His gut surged outwards, pooching out of his suit jacket and jeans. His thighs blimped up more than usual as well, then his bum grew enough for it to rip a large tear into the back. "Ah! Eppy won't like seeing this.."

"Oh? Did something happen John?" Heading out of the kitchen with his bottle of Coca-Cola, Mimi tried hard not to laugh as she watched him trying to cover up his tear, unfortunately it only resulted in it getting bigger. "Aw, don't worry so much about it. I can mend your pants while you get into something more comfortable."

Flustered in nothing but his pyjama pants, John poked his soft love handles, watching as they jiggled away. "_Heehee, that feels nice_." He thought, poking it some more. "Mimi? You done adjusting my outfit?"

"I will be in a second, would you like to have a slice of the chocolate fudge cake I made while you wait?"

He didn't need to be told twice whenever chocolate was involved, he instantly cut himself a slice. "Hm, I think I'll have two, I wanna see how big I can get!" He giggled, heading to the table. Rather than using a fork, he picking up the slices with his hands and shoveled them into his mouth, savouring the rich, sweet chocolate cake with whipped cream on top. "Mimi always made the best cakes."

Looking down at his belly, he took it into his hands and felt it swell, feeling the soft flesh seep in between his sausage like fingers. "That's a good belly, keep on growing." He grinned. The full feeling he got from finishing all that grub made him moan in delight, wanting to see himself bigger. 

"Looks like you had quite a lot there, if you're still hungry I wouldn't be surprised. You always had a big sweet tooth for the chocolates."

"Ooooh, I'm actually really stuffed. I didn't think I could ever be too full." He moaned, laying back on the couch. "I better call Cyn and tell her I'm staying over with you."

"Oh that's perfect! I got your old room all ready, just the way you left it. I really missed having you around here, I would love for you to come over more often if you're not too busy."

"Aw auntie Mimi, I'd love to visit some more. Especially if it means getting to have more of your amazing dishes. Think you can teach me to make them someday?"

"Maybe, but don't let that stop you from asking me to make anything you'd like." Heading over to her plump nephew, Mimi gave him a bear hug and a kiss on his hair covered forehead. "Better get to bed now."

"Aw but Mimi-"

"Ah ah, my house, my rules. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby boy."

"Aww.. Goodnight Mimi."


	66. Cooking with LSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the prompt is High

It was the year 1967, and on the rise was psychedelic drugs such as magic mushrooms, weed and the most potent of all was Lysergic Acid Diethylamide or LSD for short. Everyone was taking them, wanting to rebel against their uptight, right winged parents or those who tried to push the young teens to acting how they want them to act. The Beatles were no exception, as they were introduced to the miraculous plant through their guitarist buddy, Bob Dylan.

"Who knew all it took to make all new song material was a little grass. I can't thank Bob enough for giving us such a wondrous plant! I think I'll plant some in my yard." Paul remarked, finishing up the latest song weed blessed him with.

"But what if the police find out you're growing something illegal?"

"I can just tell them a fan sent me the seeds and I had no idea they had anything to do with weed. That worked when Dad found out about the naked woman drawing I kept with me when I was in high school."

"I'd smoke as much as you guys if it weren't for Cyn making me do it out in the driveway all the time. Said it wasn't good for Jules, but it's not like one gets secondhand weed smoke like those cigarettes."

"Pattie's just happy I gone off tobacco, weed is a lot more soothing without all the coughing that comes with it. Speaking of weed, who wants pot brownies?"

Brian just looked on and sighed, he loved his boys but they would often drive him mad with their behavior. "Hopefully this is all they'll try doing, I don't know what I'd do if they started taking something like cocaine or heroin."

"I don't think you should worry so much about them, and by them I know you mean John. You should probably take it easy, maybe take the boys out for dinner? That should keep their minds off pot for at least a little while." George Martin assured him.

"Dinner? I'm not sure about that, whenever they smoke that stuff they gorge on just about anything they set their eyes on. One time Ringo mistook his drumstick for a chicken leg!"

"A bit of an exaggeration don't you think?"

But then the two caught sight of John taking a bite out of his harmonica. "Ow! This popsicle is warm and hard, must have been overcooked."

"Oh.. Well if anything that does explain all the bite marks on their guitars. There's nothing else in the studio right?"

"Absolutely nothing but the mics, instruments and amps. Unless one of them happened to have taken a bottle of something with them."

That bottle of something was LSD pills, hence the title of the story. To the completely hazed out minds of the fab four however, they seemed like colourful candies just waiting to be eaten. "Ack!! Boys don't eat that!!" Brian warned, bursting into the studio to try and stop them to no avail.

Not only were they absolutely stoned now, but also hallucinating about seeing food everywhere. "Mmm, I got the munchies. Ah! Looks like we got a big pot to cook pot brownies in!" Ringo giggled, turning his drumkit on its side. "Anyone got any ingredients?"

"Here's a big slab of chocolate! It'll melt when it cooks." Paul cheered, throwing in his now broken bass into the drum. "We just need flowers, oil and everything else."

Went in a Flower Pot Man recording, some toy cars (for their oil), Cadbury Creme Eggs and the rest of the guitars entered the mix. "Boys! None of that is even close to f-"

But they all dug in without paying attention to Brian (whom they saw as a giant rutabaga), not minding the wood crunching up in their teeth. Of course it was much harder to digest than actual food, leaving them with their bellies surging outwards, struggling to digest their instruments, toys and flowers.

"Ooooooh.. Belly hurts.." John groaned, stroking his tinted red gut. As it wasn't anything full of fat, no other part of them fattened up. Laying on their sides, they all moaned in pain as they sobered up. "Uurrrghh... I feel like I just ate a boulder."

"Too much.. I need water.." Paul whimpered, attempting to roll his way to the water bottle in his bag.

"My poor boys, well this is what happens when you take a hallucinogen along with something that increases your appetite. I hope you now know why I don't let you bring in these drugs to the studio. Now you boys got inflated beach balls for stomachs."

"We... We're sorry Eppy.. We just wanted some more inspiration from all this cool stuff.." George mumbled. "Can you rub our tummies?"

Ringo had no words, being shorter than the others meant he got stuffed the worst. Brian couldn't bear to see the four he saw as sons in such pain, he rolled them all out of the recording booth and into their canteen. Laying them down side by side, he massaged their bellies, feeling all they ate churning and slowly softening up. "Once it's fully digested, I'm going to give you boys a proper meal. How does eggs and chips sound?"

"Urrgh.. If we're hungry enough for it. But we promise no more LSD in the recording booth, especially not on weed day."

"That's good." He smiled, watching as the four relaxed and the fat begun to spread. Their thighs and butts blubbered up, their limbs tore up their jeans and shirt sleeves and their faces grew double chins and puffy cheeks. "I can see you've now fully digested all that, hopefully you won't have any problem getting it all fully out of your systems."

"Hey, never doubt what we can do Eppy."


	67. Revenge on Rye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here is not only a prompt for "revenge stuffing" but also a follow up to this story right here made by a buddy: https://www.deviantart.com/beatles4peace/journal/Beatles-Fic-For-You-You-You2-855113214
> 
> Best you read that first if you wanna understand what's going on here

"_Poor John has been up in his room all day, he won't eat or drink anything. Not after what happened yesterday_." Cynthia thought to herself, she had been worried sick about her husband all morning. John had always been insecure about his weight, but it gotten worse after a nasty prank his three bandmates pulled on him the other day.

They thought it'd be funny to stuff him full of sandwiches and poke fun of his soft belly. It drove him to tears, this revelation made her furious. Although Paul, George and Ringo did get a scolding from their manager for what they did, she thought it wasn't enough, seeing how much they upset their rhythm guitarist. "_Thinking they can just waltz on him and force feed him? Pft, I'd like to give them a piece of my mind! I'll show them what fat really is_!"

Looking over at the groceries she brought home, she got the perfect idea to get back at the three Beatles for what they did. "Let's see now, lard, butter, margarine and shortening all mixed together, and a bit of olive oil for extra flavour. Slather that onto the bread and fry it up, now for the fillings."

Checking out her fridge and cupboards, she pulled out some German sausages Astrid sent over when she visited, two large steaks, breading, mayo with mustard and plenty of BBQ sauce. "I remember John telling me about katsu when he visited Japan, I can make something like that with these steaks and slather them in sauce. I'll use lots of mayonnaise for egg salad along with some mustard and little bits of crisps."

At least three very calorie laden sandwiches were made, topped off with a deep fried olive. "Now let's see if they take the bait." She giggled to herself, inviting the Beatle trio to her house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this? It looks like Johnny didn't finish his sandwiches." Paul joked, picking up the egg salad. "Did you want us to come and feed him?"

"He's quite stuffed at the moment, what he would really like is for you to taste test these. The sandwiches you fed him had stale bread with nothing fresh in them, he won't eat another unless someone gives it a bite before him." Cynthia explained. "I'm gonna go get Johnny right now, don't wait up for us."

Each taking a bite out of their sandwiches, the three were in a state of bliss. "Ooooh, oh my! This is so good!" George exclaimed, licking the sausage grease off his lips. "The bread has a crunchy outside with a soft inside, and these sausages are cooked to perfection! I wonder how she does it."

"Well I know from now on that I'm gonna put breading on all my steaks, and the sauce is a nice touch too." Ringo added. "Anyone got a napkin? I got it all over my face!"

"I gotta say, this has to be the best egg salad I've ever had in my whole life! And that's saying a lot with all the other egg salads I've had."

Eventually John came down to watch his bandmates eat. "You liking the butties I see?"

"Loving them! I can't believe you didn't want these."

"Oh how ever could I not?" John grumbled sarcastically. "But do you want to know what makes it all so good?"

The three just shrugged and listened in close, polishing off their respective sandwiches.

"Cyn here created her own special secret ingredient, she calls it Insto-Fat!"

In an instant, Paul, George and Ringo's bellies surged outwards, sagging all the way down to the floor. "Ah!! What happened to my beautiful body?!" Paul shrieked, trying to suck in his new gut.

"Oh look at you boys, it was so nice of you to try and make me puke. I just wanted to return the favor!" John grinned, getting out more Insto-Fat sandwiches. "You loved them so much I think you should have some more!"

Before any of them could protest, John and Cyn kept them pinned down by their own massive bellies, filling them up with so much butter and lard it could make the most heart attack inducing burger look like a piece of lettuce by comparison. "Stop I-"

"You didn't stop when I said so, how does it feel Geonormous?"

The three Beatles remained helpless as they continued to bloat, their thighs and butts wobbling like jelly with just the slightest touch, their limbs were now covered up by layers of flab, rendering them useless and their greasy, doughy faces became triple chinned with cheeks as big as baseballs.

"Alright John we're sorry!! We didn't mean to upset you there, we just wanted to have some fun!" Ringo cried. "Just please stop!! I don't know how much more I can take!!"

"We're really sorry!! Honest!!" The younger two added, their massive midsections tinted red from being overfilled. "Oooh.. I can barely move now.."

"Yeah, see how it feels? You do anything like that again, and we won't stop." Cynthia grinned, leaving the fab four among themselves.

John meanwhile wanted to have some fun with his overbloated bandmates, sinking his hands into them. "Wow, my entire arm almost disappeared in ya Paul. Can't call me fat now that I'm the slimmest Beatle."

He didn't get a response, as the three were too full to utter out anything other than groans. "Y'know, Cyn ought to put that Insto-Fat stuff up for sale, it'll be a big hit for those wanting to get back at their bandmates for calling them fat. Wouldn't you say?"

"BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPP!! Ugh.. Please don't say anything about food or fat."

"Maybe we can rename it Instant Karma, since that's what happened to you guys."


	68. Plumpnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is "Hypnosis"! I was really excited for this one

"Hey Paul? Whatcha got there?" George asked, munching on his digestive biscuits. "Hopefully it's more biscuits, because John took a whole box from me!"

"Ya sure he just didn't know it was yours? You know you never put your name on any of your stuff."

"...... But still I don't want anyone touching my grub! So is it biscuits?"

"It's something way better, a hypnosis kit! Comes with instructions and a spiral ring, supposed to have a button on the bottom to get the spiral spinning." Paul explained, putting on the ring. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Let's use it on John! That should teach him to take my treats!" Grinning, the two youngest Beatles snuck up behind the rhythm guitarist stuffing himself with the biscuits. "Mm, so much rich chocolate topped by a nice, light biscuit." He smiled as he ate, all the chomping making George angrier by the minute.

"Oh John? Would you care take a look at this cool new ring I got?" Paul giggled, readying the ring to send John into a trance.

"Hm? Oh sure, bet it's something Ringo got for ya. Why doesn't he ever get me any r-"

Once he set his eye on the spinning spiral, John instantly fell under Paul's spell. "Perfect! Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll think you're a cat!"

Doing so, John meowed and hopped up onto George's lap, purring. "Aww, wow did you do that?"

"All in this little thing, a real miracle worker really. Oh here kitty kitty, take a look at the pretty little ring. This time when I snap my fingers you'll become more like me."

Of course the result wasn't what Paul was hoping for, as John acted like a sassy queen one would find in Beatle crackfics. "Oh look at me, I'm Paul McCartney! I'm never satisfied with any take of our songs and I love it when George-"

"Okay that's enough! Time for you to look at this ring and do something for me!" George grunted, taking the ring from him. "Now when I snap my fingers, you'll be my personal butler stuffing me full of biscuits!"

In an instant, John rushed to the biscuit case and stuffed up his youngest bandmates with gusto. "Mrrphh!! Not so fast!! Let me savour these at least!"

Of course he didn't stop, as he was still in his trance and Paul didn't think to read the part of the instructions on how to break someone out of their trance. "He-MPRRHH!!" His voice being completely muffled by all the biscuits stuffed down his gullet.

With them being continuously stuffed, their bellies blimped up the more full they became. As the digested the biscuits, the fat soon spread down to their thighs and butts, then all the way up to their crumb covered double chins. "Oooh.. So that's why they're called digestives.." Paul belched, his belly aching from all the eating.

At this moment Ringo walked in and happened to notice what was going on. Walking up to the hypnotized Beatle, the drummer splashed water on his face. "There we go, now he's back to his old self."

"Wha.. What happened? Paul was just telling me about his new ring and now I'm sitting on a giant belly?"

"I think Paul and George's hypnotism prank got a little out of hand. Seeing they got that weird novelty ring I see in every pawn shop I come across."

"Hypno ring huh? Let me see that!"

Before either of them could protest, John got the spiral spinning. "Now it's time for you to do what I say!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!! Ah, finally I got my own cute belly dancing servants."

"Why specifically dress them up in belly dancer dresses?"

"Because I wanted to have some fun with their trances." John smirked, patting his soft moobs. "I'm more surprised that they're still wearing them now that they're out of it."

"It's the only thing that fits now thanks to you."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to stuff you full of biscuits."


	69. Wild Honey Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is Eating Contest!

"Come one come all to see the very first Beatle eat off!! It's a three way battle of John VS Paul VS George!" Ringo announced to no one in particular, it was a slow day in the studio with Revolver being out for three weeks with overwhelming praise and no more touring. Now the Beatles had all the time in the world to do whatever they pleased, of course there wasn't a lot to do now that they no longer had to worry about being late for concerts or fan meet and greets.

Whenever they had no recording sessions planned or song ideas to share, they were mostly in the new cafeteria Brian set up for them. There wasn't much aside from a few sandwiches and snack cakes, but they were delicious. As they went there a lot lately, their bodies grew softer and pressed against their famous collarless suits. Even their looser leisure wear was starting to tighten up on them, thankfully Maureen was there to always adjust them (not in the studio, but she doesn't live too far).

What the Beatles loved most of all from the cafe were the sweet honey pies, the pastry was soft and crumbly and the honey custard filling melted in their mouths. George always got his with a dollop of whipped cream, only adding to the fattiness. They loved the pies so much they would often fight over them, shoving their faces into the pies and eating like pigs just to make sure the other Beatle doesn't try snatching them.

Of course, Brian was getting tired of them always arguing over who ate the most pies and all the hogging over them. "Surely there's something you boys would like more than honey pies. Have you tried the new savoy truffles we bought just yesterday?" He suggested a few days back.

"But a taste of honey is much sweeter than wine!" Paul whined, gnawing at a pie crumb.

"As if wine was ever sweet, but nothing can ever top those lovely pies! Ooh the crust, the custard filling with real honey, and the cream goes so well with it! I like mine topped with cherries too."

And now today with the excess pies their manager kept overstocking the cafeteria with, it was time the three younger Beatles polished them all off in an eating contest. Ringo would have joined in too if it wasn't for him being too stuffed from a dozen pies he had beforehand. "You each have ten minutes to finish fifty pies, whoever finishes first without getting sick wins!"

"What do we win?"

"A pie slathered in pounds of whipped cream sound good?"

"I'm in!! Let's get started!"

And with the tap of a drum, John, Paul and George zoomed to their pie piles and engorged like there was no tomorrow. Crumbs flew everywhere and custard smeared all over their forming double chins. If they weren't soft enough from days upon end from munching away at the pies available, they had just gotten even plushier.

Their guts surged outwards, rolls of flab sagging over their thunder thighs, love handles tearing up their shirts, leaving them tattered on the floor. Their butts could barely fit on their tiny stools, exposing their stretchy boxers to the watching drummer. Their limbs were instantly covered in sticky honey and layers upon layers of flab, soft and pale as fresh bread dough.

Then their cheeks ballooned outwards, sagging down to their nonexistent necks. Buttons popped and belts snapped as they continued to eat, John was about to finish his fiftieth honey pie when Brian rushed in.

"Ah!! Look at the mess you made!" He snapped, getting their attention. "I bought extras so the staff could have a taste of them too, not for you to keep hogging them all."

"Aw but Eppy-"

"No buts boys, you've must have eaten half your body weight in sugar by this point. Not to mention you're all covered in gooey honey."

"Now you're acting like you're our dad. We're fine, we just love those pies!" George whined, but then his belly began to disagree with him. "Ooooh..."

Paul and John quickly followed suit, eating so much in a short amount of time put a lot of pressure on their digestive tracts. "I think I'm getting a heartburn. Eppy please make it stop!"

He could never stay mad at his boys for long, Brian gave John some Eno and kneeded the bellies of the three. "Feeling better now?"

"Oooh.. Much bet-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!" Paul belched. The other two Beatles giggled away until they each let out even louder burps.

"Urrgh.. I think I'm pretty sick of honey pies now."

"That's why I kept telling you not to eat them every day, but I think the contest was a bit much too. How about tomorrow I treat you boys out to a cake shop? I know a place which serves free samples."

"Sounds good to us Eppy. BUUUUUURRRP!!"


	70. Magical Mystery Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get totally unrealistic with this next oneshot! Today's prompt is "Magic gaining"

High above the cloudy skies, the four or five magicians still laid, waiting for their next tour bus to come along. Now you might think they do nothing since we never really see them do any magic, just looking for the sugar and demanding when the bus would come, but this is a fanfic and such one can expand upon something the author found interesting. John was once again in search for his precious sugar, he really needed to organize the kitchen better.

"Heehee, spent half an hour lookin for the suga!" He giggled, using his wand to levitate the sugar bowl. "We might need some more, I sure love me sugar!"

Now all the sugar the magicians loved putting in their tea should have been concerning to someone, but aside from John's common sugar rushes and staying up long after the tours were over for the day. Not even when the sweetness started to take a toll on their weight did they try to reduce their sugar intake. Why you may ask? Well much like the real life Beatles, the magicians enjoyed their fair share smoking pot or having the brownies.

This got their appetites to increase tenfold from how much they smoked, but it seems like they had nothing to eat but tea and biscuits so it was hard to keep them full for long. That is until one day where the oldest member, Ringo had an idea to find something else to make out of all the sugar John hoarded. "The bus won't be here for hours now, we'll need more than digestives and tea. As much as I love tea there's got to be more thing we can put sugar in."

"Like we can bake a cake? We don't have eggs and flour, nor anything that could flavour the cake."

"Who said we needed ingredients in order to bake a cake? We can use our wands to summon up a cake out of the sugar! If it can make the tour into a psychedelic experience, surely it can change a couple grains of sugar into something actually filling for us. As long as we can have it with our tea."

Getting out his wand, Paul shot a stream of glitter out of the tip, transforming a grain of sugar into a shortbread cookie. "Wow! It actually worked! Now let's see how a little teaspoon of sugar reacts to my magic." John added, using his own want to turn a spoonful of sugar into half a dozen muffins.

"Make another six and you'll have your share of sweets. I wanna try a cup!" Now it was George's turn to cast a spell, the larger amount of sugar transforming into a frosted marble cake in seconds flat. "Chocolate and vanilla cake heaven! I was hoping for tres leches but marble cake is good too."

Finally Ringo aimed his wand at the remaining sugar in the bowl, transforming it into a triple stacked wedding cake slathered in whipped cream and topped with fondant statues of the four or five magicians (Their fifth only comes around whenever the four boys end up getting into trouble.)

"That has to be the most luxurious looking cake I have ever seen! All that from just sugar, but now we'll need another box of it with Ringo using it all up for this cake."

"Sorry, but I prefer my tea bitter anyways. Time to see if these taste as good as they look." Grabbing the shortbread, Ringo took a bite out of it. "Mmm, this really is good!" But once he finished it off, he didn't notice the large paunch that formed at his normally slim torso.

"Tasty but with the same nutrition value as nothing but sugar grains."

"Isn't that how real cakes are anyways?"

"Nah man, those cakes have eggs and flour, so you're getting something out of them, as little as it is."

But as all of you know, sugar is just as addictive as any drug. Mixed in with stoner munchies and you got yourself a recipe for disaster, of course the magicians had no clue as they decided to eat the rest of the sweets they conjured up despite seeing what happened when Ringo ate one shortbread cookie. The muffins added on more weight to their bellies and thighs, the marble cake meanwhile added on weight to their faces, forming double chins and filling out their cheeks like a squirrel's when it stores food. Then came the wedding cake, it doubled up their weight with every slice they ate.

It was so filling two slices was all they could stomach. "Whew.. I don't think I've ever felt this stuffed before in my life. I love it! But now we better stick with tea and light biscuits until we shed all this weight. Good thing we didn't try to finish up that wedding cake, without Eppy around we'd have no one to roll us around."

"Like all the other oneshots?"

"She wanted something a little different, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!! Hey just be glad she didn't make a oneshot based on the spaghetti dream Aunt Jessie had."


	71. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I've been planning for a while, trapped in a sweet factory. This is actually a rewrite of my very first WG fic all the way back from 2016! You can read the original on Wattpad but be warned, it's not really good.

Everyone knows the story of how the Beatles loved jelly babies, but then eventually got sick of them. Everyone says it's because the American audiences thought they meant jellybeans and kept throwing them at the fab four as they performed, but this fanfic tells a different story. It all started back in the year 1965, the Beatles were climbing up to the Toppermost of Poppermost after the release of Beatles For Sale. With that, they got to visit all sorts of locals they could only dream of going to just five years ago.

Very few of them were filmed due to worries that the fans might storm the place in an attempt to snag an autograph from their heroes, so the footage of the visits if any were kept away from the public until the Beatles were safely back in their hotel rooms. There were clips of them waiting for Princess Margaret to leave so they could eat and visiting an old winery to try out some aged alcohol (Poor Ringo got some spilled on his new suit), but there was one place that the Beatles wanted to go to most of all, the jelly baby factory.

The whole event was filmed live with the Beatles in awe at how their favourite sweet was made, while Brian was more concerned about all the sugar that went into making the gelatinous candies. Of course this was before the film crew learnt not to film while the Fab Four were still in the building, leading to the factory to be overrun with Beatlemaniacs. "Ah!! Run before they take our hair!" Paul shrieked, pushing past the factory workers to get as far away from the fans as possible.

John, George and Ringo quickly followed suit, of course with how big the factory is they quickly got lost and ended up each in different sections of the factory. Let's see how the biggest glutton of them all, George winds up in the storeroom. About as good as you'd expect for sure.

"I'm in jelly baby heaven, all these crates stuffed with the most perfect snack and it's all for me!!" He cackled, breaking open a crate with his bare hands. When George gets hungry, he would do the impossible for food. "Yes!! It's got all the grape flavoured jellies I love the most! And not a single licorice jelly in sight, who in the right mind created that abomination to the candy world anyways?"

Cracking open a bag of the sweets, he tipped the opening into his mouth and munched away. "Mmm, so sweet. Doesn't taste anything like actual fruit but we love it anyways." He smiled as he kept on eating, all the high fructose corn syrup causing him to go into a massive sugar rush. "I want more I love sugar! Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar!!.................................... SUGAR!!"

He was zooming left and right, breaking open more and more crates in order to satisfy his bottomless belly and hyperactive sweet tooth. The more he ate, the bigger his belly grew, its usual concave shape filling out into a paunch, resembling a large beer belly. That didn't stop his sugar rush one bit, he wanted to keep on eating until he crashed from it all. Ten crates later he passed out, mostly from exhaustion from having to waddle his flabby form around the storage room and struggling to use his sausage like fingers to open up the bags.

But enough about him, let's see where Paul wound up shall we? Looks like he's stuck on a conveyor belt on his way to the jelly dispenser, but he was mostly concerned about his suit being coated in cornstarch. "Ah!! Why I oughta sue those guys for getting clumpy starch all over my-MRRPHH!!"

Of course as he didn't remember to keep his mouth shut, resulting in one of the pipes getting caught in between his lips. Paul struggled to squirm free as his belly filled out full of sugary melted jelly, making it surge outwards instantly.

It continued to fill out, tinting dark red once Paul could no longer take it. Thankfully before he could throw up all over the other jelly babies, the dispenser stopped and he was able to pull himself off. Of course with his enormous distend belly weighing him down, he ended up stuck laying on it. "Ugh, at least I won't be stuffed up any more."

John meanwhile was right at the very end of the belt, without his glasses he ended up blindly getting his lips stuck in the packaging belt. They kept stuffing his face full of jelly babies, forcing him to swallow every batch before he could have a chance to wriggle away. "Uuuurrgh.. So much for a nice, uneventful tour. I feel like I'm getting heavier by the second!"

And he was, his fat was easily spread around the rest of him, unlike the other two whos' fat remained strictly at their massive bellies. Poor John's thighs outgrew his pants, tearing them at the seams while his butt inflated enough for a hole to poke out of the back, exposing his boxer shorts to.. Well no one, he was the only one in that location thankfully.

He would have become completely immobile if it weren't for Ringo shutting down the power, turning off all the machinery and allowing him to roll his bandmates out the door without the fans seeing them. "Boy that was a close one, but now I don't think I'll be eating jelly babies for a long, long time." George belched, finally waking up from his sugar coma.

"Urp, you said it. But how are we gonna explain all this to the press? I can't let them see me without losing all this weight!"

"Oh keep your head on Macca, we'll just say we were pelted by the harder American counterpart one too many times. That's gotta be good enough of a reason, just hope they don't start throwing Jaffa cakes at us during concerts afterwards."

"Like that will ever happen, but now I know to keep the press from shooting live. From now on make prerecorded tapes for Beatleologists to uncover many decades from now when we become the eighth wonder of the world."


	72. Eppytizers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Brian Epstein!! Today's prompt is Mutual gaining

Meeting the Beatles and becoming their manager marked the biggest change in Brian Epstein's life, he used to work at an old record store and now he basically adopted four rambunctious young boys whom he makes sure make it to the top of the charts and become the greatest musical act of all time. But there was one Beatle he had his eye on for some time now, that being none other than John Lennon. He was the self proclaimed leader of the Beatles and often did all the talking for the rest, even if it sounded stupid.

The four were once of the lower class, unable to afford much with the wages their parents got. But now they had thousands of dollars off the success of their LPs and the album they released just over a month ago, with all their cash, Brian thought it would have been a nice treat to invite John over to Barcelona, Spain. He accepted but only for twelve days, as he had a wife and son to come home to. "So this is what Spain is like? A lot warmer than back at home, that's for sure." John remarked, laying back in his hotel bed.

"I was thinking we could go around and see some of the landmarks Barcelona has to offer, or maybe we could just get some food if you're too tired to sightsee today."

"I'm jet lagged as hell, you think any of those places deliver?"

"Hopefully, you just sit back, I'll check out whatever looks good." Heading out to the nearby shops, he got a large box of Mato cheese topped with honey and different nuts, two escalivadas (Brian got John's without anchovies), two pounds of freshly grilled calçot, four bombas to go and for dessert was churros with chocolate dipping sauce. "Hm, maybe it's a bit too much? Aw well, we can always put the leftovers away in the mini-fridge for another time."

Returning to the hotel, he noticed John's eyes fluttering open. "Oh, sorry if I woke you up John."

"S'alright, I was getting hungry. Whatever you got sure smells good, and deep fried."

"I bet ya smelled the churros, we'll be having those afterwards. For now let's have this eggplant and pepper sandwich, I think it's called Escalator, ummm.. No that can't be right, it was hard to pronounce but smelled so good!"

Smiling, John got his own escalivada and took a big bite. "Nothing I love more than grilled peppers, the toast is nice and crispy too." He smiled as he munched away. "You got one for yourself too?"

"Yes, I didn't know if you liked anchovies or not so I omitted them on yours."

"Got that right! Those little fish don't belong on pizzas, what's next? Are they gonna try putting canned tuna on a pizza?"

"Well, I suppose as long as they don't try to put something sweet on a savoury pizza." Brian chuckled, eating away at his bomba. "Mm, I can see why these are called bombas. Fried potato balls covered in a spicy sauce."

As they ate, their bellies filled out. Brian noticed quickly and did slow his eating, but it was too delicious for him to take a complete break from stuffing himself. John didn't care much and kept on going, cramming his face full of everything he got. "Mmmm.. Oooh, so good!" He moaned, reaching to rub his underbelly.

Brian never got to see John's gut in full view before, he was surprised to find it completely hairless, smooth as marble. "Oh my.. You're so bloated, you know you could have saved some for tomorrow." He blushed.

"It's never as good if it isn't fresh.. Ooh... I'm stuck on the couch." Laying on his side, John rubbed his sore belly, the skin sensitive to touch. "But I still want more, can I just have a churro? Maybe two."

The poor manager was more flustered than ever seeing the overstuffed Beatle stuck laying on the couch. Slowly approaching him, Brian gave the distend belly a poke, watching him shudder. "H-hey! What you doin?"

Gaining a bit more bravery, Brian placed his entire hand on the round belly, tight as a drum and tinted a bright pink. "Mmm, are you really still hungry?"

"Urrgh.." Letting out a loud belch, John nodded and motioned over the box of churros. "Mind rubbing my tummy? Since you love it so much."

As he was fed, John felt like a king with Brian as his belly rubbing servant. Whenever he felt he was getting too full, the thinner man pressed against his expanding gut to soften him up. "Oooooh.. I can't have another.. Eppy, I feel like a stuffed turkey."

The description drove Brian mad, he couldn't stop thinking about all he ate, he belly gurgling with it struggling to digest such a big meal. "You look much cuter than one, I wouldn't mind feeding you tomorrow."

"Heehee, turning me into your early Christmas dinner?"

"Wha-no not at all!"

"I know, I just wanted to see ya blush again. You sure make it easy for me." John grinned, keeping Eppy near his rumbling gut. "You comfy there?"

"Mmm, oh yes.. Zz."


	73. Le Croisement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since yesterday's Fatember oneshot wasn't Beatles related, I thought why not combine my two most permanent hyperfixations together for this prompt! It's literally "Crossover"
> 
> If you have any prompt suggestions, feel free to tell me in the comments and I'll write them until September is done

"Wow, can you believe Brian made us exercise and eat nothing but veggies all day yesterday?" George grumbled, patting his growling belly. "Glad he didn't try to end Fatember entirely after seeing us gaining all that weight all month long."

"Maybe we can use that as an excuse if the author ever runs out of ideas. Who still believes in calories in calories out anyways?" Paul added, looking around to make sure Brian wasn't watching them. "Aw well, lets just get into the studio."

Upon arriving, the two younger Beatles noticed Ringo was holding a brand new ring. "You like it? I found it just on my way here, it's like it dropped out of the sky and blessed me with a lovely new piece of jewelry!" He exclaimed, showing it off to everyone.

"Neat, but what's the gemstone in the middle?"

"I have no clue, I went to some jewelers and none of them could tell me what it was. Whatever it is, it's really cool to look at. Even if it turns out the gem is a fake, it's a bluish white and glows whenever I shake it."

Lifting the ring, Ringo watched as it glimmered once again, but that wasn't all that happened. Almost instantly what looked like a dark blue portal appeared out of thin air. "Whoa.. I think I created the world's first man made black hole! This must be some sort of cursed ring, like the Hope Diamond from all those years ago.

"Pft, that's just a story. I'm sure this little thing won't lead to anything weird."

It didn't stay open for long, but what emerged from it were full takeout boxes. "Look at this! Someone was nice enough to send over some Chinese food, or is it Japanese? Whatever it is it sure smells good."

Opening up the boxes, the Beatles munched away at the most delicious noodles they ever had. "Whoa, I don't think we've ever had stuff like this in Liverpool." But their enjoyment didn't last long as they heard familiar footsteps approaching the recording room.

"Ah!! Brian's coming!! We gotta hide this stuff!" John panicked, looking for somewhere to hide the empty boxes. "Quick Richie! Do that thing you did where you made all this stuff appear!"

Shaking the ring about, Ringo created another portal to try. However instead of throwing the boxes into it, his bandmates all rushed inside with the boxes in hand. "Hey!! Get back here you!" He snapped, rushing in after them. How convenient for the portal to vanish just seconds before a very confused Brian wandered into the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooh.. Ah!! What happened to my hands?!" Paul shrieked, finding his fingers fused into a clamp of sorts and his skin turned bright yellow. "I look all plastic!"

"Yeah yeah, you're not the only one." George grumbled, not caring about how he suddenly looked different. "I mean it's not like we don't have that ring for us to get back right?"

"Ummm.."

"Don't tell me you left it behind!!"

"I didn't want it to be damaged! Hmm, maybe there's someone around here who might know where we are. I feel like I'm in some kid's playset with how we look."

Taking a good look around, the Beatles found themselves at the outskirts of a large city. "Doesn't look anything like England, hopefully someone here speaks English. Hey, that tea shop over there looks comforting, maybe they might show us a way around?"

"Steeper Wisdom? Hopefully they have some plain black tea, I'd have mine with two sugars." George muttered as they approached the shop. "Looks like everyone else is just as yellow and blocky as us." Unfortunately he just so happened to bump into someone on his way over.

"Hey!! Watch where you're going!"

"Jeez, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"What was that?! Oh you-"

"Kai, what is it this time?"

Rushing over to the hotheaded newcomer was an auburn haired teen dressed in all blue. "Just walk it off okay? I'm sure the guy in the suit isn't from around here and had no idea of your anger problems."

Growling he stormed into the tea shop. "Don't mind him, when there's no crime fighting going on he can be pretty restless."

"Crime fighting? He supposed to be some kind of superhero?"

"Wow you're reeeaaally not from here are ya? We're a ninja team here! I, Jay Walker am the lightning ninja while Kai over there controls fire. And I bet you're the master of blubber where you come from." Snickering, he gave George's distend belly a smack.

"Well it's not my fault those noodles were so heavenly. Name's George, me mates are Paul, John and Ringo. We're from a place called earth and got sent here by some weird glowing gem."

"Earth huh? Well in that case, welcome to Ninjago city! Feel free to enjoy all the sights we have to offer when we're not in constant danger, but if you're so eager to get home I think we got just the thing!"

Following the ninja into the tea shop, George hid when Kai glared at him. "Wow that guy can sure hold a grudge." Two other teens were managing the place, a raven black haired one with black clothes to match working the register while a platinum blonde did the dishes.

"Why did you have to bring them in Jay? We don't even open for another hour."

"We're just gonna get them some Traveler's Tea. But in the meantime you can try to get along with these guys. Who knows, ya might have something in common." Jay snickered as he went into the back room. "Okay now where does he keep that stuff?"

Feeling brave, Ringo made his way over to the hot headed ninja. "So.. Umm, do you have any hobbies? Maybe you like knitting or-ah! Hey no need to be violent now, put down the fireball."

"Grr.. The sooner you go back the better. After that I wanna know who took all my takeout!"

If George wasn't panicking enough already from Kai, he sure was now as he ate the most out of the four. "Well I'm sure I can pay for extras, being a world famous rock act means we make millions every day."

"World famous huh? Well ya think you can make a little jingle for this old place? The coffee shop down the road keeps taking our business!"

"Pft, we're true artists. Not some corporate commercial acts, you're gonna have to ask someone else for that. Ugh, just what is taking that bluejay so long with the tea?"

Getting up, John wandered into the backroom. "You in th-"

"AH!!" As he wasn't expecting any company, Jay ended up dropping a jar full of tea onto his head. "Oh my gosh I didn't mean it!! I mean, at least nothing important was in there right? Oooh boy.. Uh, I think ya might have been hit with Obesitea."

"You mean there's an epidemic going on he-" But before he could finish, John instantly bloated up from the mystic tea. His belly popped all the buttons on his suit, his thighs quadrupled in size and he gained extra chins on top of it all. "Aw, so much for my diet. Got any weight loss tea too? Actually wait a sec."

Rolling back onto his feet, John waddled his way over to Kai and belly bumped him out of his seat. "I call that karma for earlier."

"Hey!! You fata**!" Now furious from being bumped twice in one day, Kai nabbed the nearest cupful of tea and threw it at the rhythm guitarist. "Take that!!"

Quickly ducking out of the way, Jay ended up getting hit instead. "Well there's nothing in th-Kai!! That cup was full of Inflatea!" Panicking, his belly filled up with air, getting him caught in the doorway. A loud ping was heard when his hoodie zipper popped off, his jeans tore at the seems, leaving him as a ball. "Umm, Cole? Think you can pull me out here?"

The raven haired teen instantly rushed over to free his friends. "Ow! Careful with the hair!"

"What else was I supposed to pull on? Hopefully that's all the fattening that's gonna happen, but how we gonna cool off Kai?"

The ninja in question was held back by Ringo, thinking that hugging him could cool his hot head. "Think happy thoughts, like peace and love. Why is it all fire elementals have to be so violent?" The drummer uttered out as he kept a tight grip on him.

Eventually all the struggling wore him out. "There we go, you feeling better now?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure all these noodles would help, good thing that place had a crossover discount. Ooooooh.. I must have some!!" Throwing the boxes full of noodles, sushi, spring rolls and tempura onto the table, George instantly dug into the nearest box. Not wanting him to eat it all, Kai lunged into the pile of food, stuffing his face with his bare hands.

"Save some for me too guys!" Cole called as he joined in (So much for hoping no one else would end up fat or inflated). The trio blimped up, their guts red and aching from eating with such gusto. Bits of collarless suit and gi flew across the room with the overinflated torsos taking up all the space on the table.

"Hooo boy, Wu's gonna faint if he sees us like this."

"And Eppy if we make it back, can that tea transport anyone regardless of size?"

Eventually Paul found a hidden cellar during all the chaos. "I bet that Traveler's Tea is down here. Aw, just my luck, none of these jars are labeled. Anyone know what that stuff looks like?"

Not thinking, he grabbed the three jars and brought them up. When he returned all the food was devoured and the three gluttons were groaning away, laying on their sides and clutching their sore bellies. Thankfully there were still two legos who remained slim for the time being, giving them long belly massages. "So Zane, you're a robot? You act so humanlike!"

"Why thank you, you don't have droids where you live Richard?"

"Not yet anyways, but maybe far into the year 2000 we can have our very own robot maids and butlers!! Ah, looks like Paul has the tea, but which one is it?"

"Guess we'll just need to try them all." Opening up one of the jars, Paul took a whiff and grimaced. "Urrgh, smells like burnt rubber. I sure hope this isn't it."

With the results he got it obviously wasn't it, Paul's thighs and rump slowly but surely pillowed out, reducing his suit pants to shreds. "Ah! I know I said I wanted thighs that could make John jealous but this is ridiculous!"

Giggling at the state his younger bandmate was in, Ringo picked up the second jar to sniff. "This one smells like artificial banana cream, wait do you know what it sm-"

Eventually it was time for the final Beatle to be fattened up in some way, his belly swelled up and gained a pair of soft chest moobs. "Aw, I'm apple shaped while Paul got a pear shape! Well at least now we know which one is the right tea. Now please take us home."

Waddling over to the others, John rolled George over to his mates. "Maybe we can come back here, just without all the fat stuff. Time to give Eppy a big surprise!"

Once the Traveler's Tea surrounded the fab four, they instantly vanished. But looking over at his overbloated teammates, Zane didn't want to be left out. "Good thing they didn't use up the rest of the fattening teas." He giggled as he inhaled it all, flabbing up like the rest of them. "Now we're all chubby!"

"Urrgh, we'll be lucky if the others don't have a heart attack seeing us like this."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Liverpool, the Beatles fell right in front of the studio. "We made it!! And we got our fingers back too!" Paul cheered, he tried to sit up only for the excess weight to hold him down. "Aw, should have asked for a weight loss tea first."


	74. Before the Spoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a little something that happened yesterday, all the power went out at my house! Thankfully it didn't last long but it was still so weird that it happened. Anyways, today's prompt is Blackout! Also inspired by Celeste-Fitzgerald's Not Quitters

What was supposed to be a lovely evening for a movie night quickly evolved into chaos once a blackout hit the city of Liverpool. The Beatles were tumbling about all over in the dark, trying to find a torch; that wouldn't be the only problem they'd be facing however. "All the food in the fridge! We got so much ice cream in the cooler, all the milk and cheese. It's all gonna go off if nothing's done right away!" George panicked, feeling his way into the kitchen.

"We just stocked up yesterday, I'm sure the groceries have plenty of time to stay fresh." Paul tried to reason with the hungry Beatle, but to no avail.

"We don't know how long the power outage will last, if it goes on all weekend we won't have any food left!"

"You're not seriously planning on eating everything we have do you? Because if it really does last for days we won't have anything left for ourselves."

"You can have the canned stuff in the cellar. Right now I gotta keep this stuff from expiring early!"

Getting out a spoon, George instantly dug into a vat of rocky road ice cream. "Mm, still nice and cold." 

"Ugh, I can't understand you sometimes. Well at long as you don't lay a finger on the ice cream cake I was sa-hey!!"

Nabbing the tray of cake from his gluttonous bandmate, Paul scooped up handfuls himself to keep George from getting any. Looking over at the two, John and Ringo thought they might as well join in too before the duo completely cleaned out the fridge and freezer. "We're gonna have to stock up again tomorrow, but at least we'll get to have some grub too."

Rolling the gluttons out of the way, John snagged a box of ice cream Beatle bars he saved from their American tour and took large bites out of them; bad idea when his teeth stung from biting down onto something frozen. "Ah!!"

"Well don't blame me for that, why don't you ever savour your food? Take little bites or else you're bound to get a brain freeze every minute."

"Because the more time we take with that, the more likely everything else is to melt or go bad! So get eating unless ya wanna miss out on everything!"

Sighing at how dumb his bandmates could be sometimes, Ringo grabbed a carton of popsicles and gorged away, but not nearly as quickly as his bandmates. "Y'know we still got all that canned food. We really don't need to-"

"Just eat and help us finish! Can't let anything go to waste now can we?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the power came back on, and now that the lights have returned it was plain to see how overbloated the fab four had become in such a short amount of time. Balancing atop their beach ball sized bellies, they groaned all night from finishing it all. Their shirts tattered to pieces, their thighs straining the pants they were wearing, and not to mention all the melted ice cream covering their double chins and puffy cheeks.

It was a challenge for any of them to stand, as their new stubby legs could barely support such girth. Thankfully Ringo was able to get on his feet (As he didn't eat as much or as quickly as the others), resulting in his belly wobbling like a big bed of jelly. "OOooh, why did I agree to overindulge with you? All our stuff would have been fine after all."

"Well you know there's always that doubt. But at least we got to have plenty of ice cream and popsicles. Oooh, remind me to call Brian and tell him to send over some more rocky road."


	75. Hot Air Beatloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for today's prompt! Hopefully I don't run out of ideas before the month is over. Anyways, it's Air Inflation and another rewrite of an old cowrite back in 2017

It was a lovely sunny day, okay you got me it was raining. Anyways, it was a slow, boring day for Paul and Ringo at their shared flat. The Beatles had stopped touring, no scheduled recording sessions or interviews were going on today and their guitar playing bandmates were out having fun at John's Surrey mansion with their wives.

"All this would have been fine if the power didn't go out again, I hate the dreary days we get all the time in England." Paul grumbled, keeping himself warm by the fireplace. "No TV to watch and no sane man would play board games or do puzzles in the dark."

"Well good thing we decided to hook up our freezer and fridge to a generator this time. I'm sure there's something we can do while we wait for the lights to come back on, we can get our umbrellas out and sing in the rain. Or we can jump around in puddles with our new Beatle themed boots!"

"...... Sometimes I wonder how you're the oldest Beatle. But I was thinking we could go for a nice time somewhere indoors, maybe there's another beauty pageant I can host. I gotta do something!"

Getting his flashlight, Ringo flipped through the newspaper in hopes of finding something that could cure Paul of his boredom. "Let's see, there's the mud pie baking festival? Nah Paul would never let us go. How about the chicken market that op-oh wait this is about fried chicken, I thought it would be about adopting them... Hmm, aha! Here's something that looks interesting, the hot air balloon contest. Whoever has the most unique looking wins and all expenses paid trip to Greece, I bet Paul would love that!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least it stopped raining when we got here. I wouldn't want to go to an outdoor contest in the middle of a storm." Paul remarked as they parked the car. "Hm, aw look at that one! It's shaped like a cat head."

"And the other one is a cute little octopus, look at the cute blue rings. And it's near a cool green shark! I was hoping we could enter as well with our own Beatle themed balloon."

"I dunno if we could compete with these, we don't even know how balloons are made."

"It's all just stretchy rubber, we can make a drum or guitar out of it in that tent over there." Ringo lead his younger bandmate over into a balloon creating tent. "Let's see, here's some rubber letters. Hopefully they can be formed into the font used on the Ed Sulivan drums, you think there's a pump here somewhere? I wanna see how my drumloon will look!"

Paul meanwhile was in search for colours suited for his Hofner bass, unfortunately he ended up bumping against Ringo and latched his mouth onto an automatic pump. "Aw just my luck.. At least it's not o-"

But in an effort to pull himself off, he smacked himself against the on switch. Instantly the helium began to rush down his throat, filling up his belly that begun to lift off the ground. "MRRRPHGGH!!" Paul tried to call for help, of course it was hard to talk when your lips are caught on a nozzle.

As his belly continued to inflate, his limbs grew stubby and sank into his growing gut. It was a miracle that his suit didn't completely shred to bits from how round he became.

"I wonder how Paul's doing with his bass, he p-HOLY LORDY LORDY PICCA BENNICOFF!!!" Rushing over to the pump, Ringo quickly turned it off and pushed his inflated bandmate away. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?! I'm as big as George's bungalow!" The bassist snapped, bouncing on his belly to try and push the helium out. "So much for the bassloon."

"Maybe, but now we got ourselves a Beatloon! I can enter you in and then deflate you when we win." Ringo smiled, attaching a rope to his ankle. "Just be glad I'm not using you like a bowling ball."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ringo Starr, your Beatloon looks almost identical to your friend Paul! Why it's even got realistic hair, how did you do it?"

"That's my little secret, do you like it?"

"Do I? It's the big winner of this contest! Five free tickets to Greece is yours!"

"Five huh? I guess we can take Mal with us along with our wives."


	76. The Perfect Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Linda!!! Hopefully you're having a wonderful time up there with John, Geo, Stu, Brian, Mal, Cyn and Maureen!! And the prompt today is Experimental Baking

"Alright kids, you keep your Mum distracted while I handle the rest okay?" Paul told his three girls; Heather, Mary and Stella.

"You got it Daddy, we'll make sure she doesn't come inside until it's surprise time!!" They giggled and ran off. Paul couldn't help but smile at the two, marrying Linda and settling down for a family life was the greatest moment of his life.

And now his dear wife was turning thirty five, normally she'd be doing most of the cooking while Paul handled the rest of the chores when not on tour. However this time, he wanted to bake something special for her. "She's always made amazing dishes on my birthday for me, I think it's time I returned her the favour. Baking can't be too hard right?"

Flipping through her recipe books, he tried to find a cake that would be perfect enough for her. "Aw, all of these we've already baked before. I want her to have something new and all me, something that really screams Paul McCartney. Let's see, I love me some chocolate, so we're definitely making this the chocolatiest cake she's ever seen!"

Getting a pencil and paper, he went to sketch how he'd like the end result to look. "I can make it shaped like a horse, since I know how much she loves riding them. Oh! And I can frost it to look like Cinnamon! I bet she'd love that, whipped cream for her little nose streak and chocolate frosting for the rest of her." He remarked as he finished the cake sketch.

Emptying the cupboards of any cake ingredient he could find, Paul threw in whatever looked good enough for the cake. "I'll figure out the measurements as I go on."

The first batch used a whole bag of sugar mixed in with vegetable shortening along with melted chocolate. "Hmm, I can't really taste the chocolate in this one, guess I'll have to finish up this one and make a new batch."

He enjoyed polishing off the whole cake himself, but he knew he had to bake some more in order to give Linda the most perfect cake she has ever tasted. "Alright, less sugar and cocoa powder along with the chocolate. Maybe I need two eggs instead of three, is baking soda different from baking power? Aw well, only way to know is to try it out."

With the second cake he completely forgot to add the flour, resulting in a bowl of baked pudding. The third he put in too much baking soda, both of which he polished off in a jiffy. Of course with his trial and error, all the cakes were bound to take a toll on his weight. His belly surged outwards, thighs thickening from all the sugar flowing through his blood, finally a double chin formed under his scruffy beard.

"Whew, took five tries but I've finally baked the perfect cake! Half a cup of sugar and a third cocoa powder, two cups flour, quarter teaspoon of baking powder, a pinch of salt, cup of melted butter and two eggs. Oh! I better write this down before I forget, and now to pop it in the oven for a while. I'll try twenty minutes."

In the meantime, Paul decided to get started on the toppings. "Good thing Linda went to get sprinkles yesterday, I'll mix them in with the whipped cream. But now for the frosting."

First he tried out two sticks of butter with chocolate, but it was much too heavy. After that he mixed in heavy cream, but it collapsed in the fridge. Yogurt was an obvious no go as well, but he gave it a try anyways. "How about the sour cream? Enough sugar and cocoa should mask the taste."

Finally it was time to decorate, the cake now looked exactly like Linda's favourite horse, of course it needed some parts cut off in order to get the perfect shape and you could guess where the scrap cake went. "UUuurgh, full of cake and frosting, hopefully I won't be too full for a slice of this baby." He moaned, stroking his exposed belly peeking out from under his shirt.

Letting out a long belch, he set the cake on the table for his wife to come see. "Oh Linda? Can you come into the kitchen?"

"I'm already here Paulie." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his belly. "You're so soft and cuddly like this." She giggled, kissing his cheek. "I love the cake too! You didn't have to bake for me."

"But I wanted to, since you've baked so much for us. I wanted to give you the absolute perfect birthday gift."

"I think you already have." Linda giggled, prodding around his love handles. "Bet you needed to taste test a lot in order to bake this."

"I sure did, hope you don't mind I had to use up a bunch of ingredients."

"They can be replaced, but enough of that. I would love to try this cake!"

Paul just blushed, cutting her a slice. "Happy birthday Linda."


	77. Possible Episode: Honey Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 55th Anniversary to the Beatles cartoon!! And with that comes another script based chapter based on another song with fatness potential

**The episode starts off with the Beatles all lazing about in their flat, John was playing pranks on Ringo, George was munching away at his jelly babies and Paul was looking over at a picture of a certain redhead.**

John: Paul you've been staring at that thing all day. You really like that old painter girl from our Paris trip now don't you? **Wriggles his eyebrows**

Paul: Ah!! Oh it's just you. We've been keeping in touch, her name is Jane Asher. I can tell she'll be the girl of my dreams.

George: **Grumbling from all the mushy talk** Well if you love her so much why don't you go over and see her?

Paul: Because you know what happens whenever we try and take a peaceful vacation somewhere. We're either kidnapped by mad scientists, having our bodies stolen from ancient pharaohs or just lately having to replace a bull and matador from that last trip!

John: Grr, still can't believe I agreed to do that, I hate bull fights! But aside from all that, what's stopping you from just taking a train to Paris and meeting up with her at the gallery? You're weirdo enough to go on your own now.

Paul: Well she dropped the art stuff, said it wasn't her thing. She's a famous actor now and is in the states, doing some film called Alfie. Wait a sec, I can just invite her over to our house!

Ringo: You're bringing her here? But we've only got four beds, unless-

Paul: You can sleep on the couch, I wouldn't want her to sleep on anything hard after her long ride over.

Ringo: I should have guessed, huh huh, yeah.

**Paul then rushes about to make sure everything's ready for Jane to come over. He sets up the room to her liking, cleans up everywhere (including the chocolate on George's face, much to his displeasure) and finally throws out a red carpet in front of the door for her to walk down.**

Paul: She said she's coming over!! But it's by boat, that's gonna take forever!

George: Or you could just go see her, surely there's a flight all the way to where she is at the moment.

Paul: Ugh, I refuse to be roped up in yet another misadventure! I'm staying right here, I'll sit around all night long if I have to.

**And sit around he did, he didn't budge an inch from his recliner unless it was to eat or use the loo. He may not have wanted to have an adventure, but he certainly was going to experience some nasty drawbacks from doing nothing all day. His belly kept on swelling, as did the rest of him. His blue suit could barely cover up his growing waistline, buttons straining against his gut. Not to mention his giant butt getting stuck in every doorway in the house.**

Paul: Ugh, time for dinner already? **Struggles out of his seat and waddles into the kitchen, wondering why everyone is staring at him** What? Is there something in my teeth?

John: Uuuuuuh, something tells me you should cut back on the calories **Pokes Paul's belly and grins**

Paul: Hey! I didn't put on that much weight! **His belly flops onto the table and his chair creeks**

George: You're so lazy I had to carry you to your bed, WHICH WAS ONLY FIVE STEPS AWAY!

Paul: So I'm a bit lethargic, I'm only waiting for Jane to come. Aaaah, how I adore her **Rolls to the piano**

_She was a working girl_

_North of England way_

_Now she's hit the big time_

_In the USA_

_And if she could only hear me_

_This is what I'd say_

**Paul gets out his photo of himself with Jane before continuing**

_Honey pie, you are making me crazy_

_I'm in love but I'm lazy_

_So won't you please come home_

**George just groans at the irony, John meanwhile is hoping Jane comes sooner as he's sick of repairing the doors and Ringo is just bobbing his head to the song**

_Oh honey pie, my position is tragic_

_Come and show me the magic_

_Of your Hollywood song_

**The piano seat instantly breaks under Paul's weight, but he continues to play on his giant rump**

_You became a legend of the silver screen_

_And now the thought of meeting you_

_Makes me weak in the knees_

John: And that's not the only thing making them weak heh. **Does his trademark Lennon grin to the camera**

_Oh honey pie, you are driving me frantic_

_Sail across the Atlantic_

_To be where you belong_

_Honey pie come back to me_

**As Paul continues to sing, footsteps approach the Beatles' house, her red hair flowing in the breeze**

_Will the wind that blew her boat_

_Across the sea_

_Kindly send her sailing back to me_

_Honey pie, you are making me crazy_

_I'm in love but I'm lazy_

_So won't you please come home_

_Come, come back to me honey pie_

_Ah ha ha_

_Aw honey pie_

_Honey pie_

**Knocking is heard as soon as he finishes**

Paul: Ah!! There she is!! **Waddles over as fast as he can, only to tumble and roll into the wall**

John: **Let's Jane in** You couldn't have come at a better t-

**Turns out Jane ended up becoming just as fat as her boyfriend**

Jane: I hope you don't mind, but I was quite lax during the ferry over.

Ringo: Now that's what I'd call a perfect match Huh huh huh! Yeah.


	78. Calamari Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 50th anniversary to Abbey Road! And today's prompt will be Allergies

While John, Paul and George were in the studio trying to finish up their thirteenth album, Ringo decided to take his wife, Maureen out on a cruise. "I never knew you had ties with Peter Sellars." She remarked as they went on the famous actor's yacht.

"Well just after I got to be his costar, the film didn't do well but I had fun with it. About time I got back to acting, I really missed being in movies after Magical Mystery tour flopped. I might try out other films later on, or maybe I could be a cute children's entertainer or narrator."

"Aw, I bet you would make the cutest of all, do you think I might be your costar if you ever become a famous movie star?"

"I would love that! But now let's just relax and go out at sea, it's a sunshine life for me if we could get away-"

As he sings, Maureen couldn't help but hum along as she watched the ocean waves. "Aw, I think you've got an audience here." She giggled, seeing a pod of dolphins following the boat.

"It seems even animals can be Beatles fans. Stop the yacht! I gotta get my tambourine, good thing I brought it along."

"You knew that we would come across a concert opportunity?"

"Nah, I just like to sing along to myself when I'm bored."

It seems not only the Dolphins were enjoying themselves, an enormous pacific octopus joined in. "Aw, what a cute little cephalopod."

In response it squirted water at the drummer, offering him a shell. "I think it likes us. I think I'm feeling a little peckish, wanna go see what's going on in the galley?"

The couple made their way down into the ship, smelling the fresh seafood being cooked and the seaweed snacks Ringo knew John was fond of. "I think I could go for some kelp for a starter, you think they might have other sea veggies?"

"Who knows, I'm hoping they have oysters. I could go for something with a lemon wedge, can you eat shellfish?"

"It doesn't block my breathing or anything, but it does have a weird affect on me. That's what my mum said anyways when I first tried it."

The first course was a salad made of kelp mixed in with colourful carrots ribbons and drizzled with balsamic vinegar, then there was the order of fish and chips. But it seems Ringo didn't get what he ordered. "Why does my fish have rings?"

"I think you got squid, how does it taste?"

"It's chewy, tastes like chicken. I think I'll have squid from now on instead of whitefish with my chips."

Next up was the fresh oysters which Ringo was reluctant to try, but what he didn't know was the salmon he was munching on happened to be mixed in with prawns. "Uuurggghh... Mo? I'm feeling weird.." He groaned after finishing his fish.

"Richie? Ah! Your belly!"

Looking down, he panicked as his belly surged outwards, popping the buttons off his shirt. "What's going on?! Al I had was some salmon." Worried he would outgrow the whole room, he rushed up to the deck as his belly continued to inflate.

"It must have been in contact with something you're allergic to. Are you okay?"

At this point, Ringo's shirt was completely torn apart from his rounded out torso, his limbs completely sinking in and his cheeks puffing up. "Oooh, I guess that's what she meant when she said I get a different affect from eating shellfish..."

The drummer was now a perfect sphere with a tiny head on top, Maureen felt bad for him, but couldn't help but think he looked cute. "Well hopefully it'll wear off soon. Hmm."

Approaching him, she rubbed his now exposed belly. "Oh! What you doing Mo?" Ringo squeaked, feeling her hands over him. "Oh.. That does feel nice."

Smiling, she climbed onto his belly and snuggled deeply. "My beach ball husband, still as handsome as ever. Um, are you sure this is all that changed with you?"

"Yeah, it's not as severe as something like chilies or curry. Do you want me as your bed?"

"Oh!. Well, I could go for some cuddles." She giggled, snuggling close to him. "When you deflate, let's find some other way to blimp you up."


	79. Struck Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I've basically run out of ideas now, but it's perfect for the prompt of Writer's Block!

"It all started.. No that's not good, oh! How about I introduce it to dialogue, nah already did that for most of this month. Uuurgh, and I still don't have any idea on what to do." John grumbled, laying back on his cloud bed.

Just ten years ago, heaven was introduced to the concept of fanfiction online. Of course the former rhythm guitarist of the Beatles was the first to jump on the bandwagon, mostly writing short skits up until 2016 when he decided to get a Wattpad account (He even coaxed George and Stu to join in as well). He loved hearing all the comments on everything he did as well as check out all the other Beatles books that were available.

"Since Fanfiction.Net wouldn't allow real person fics I moved over to here, not to mention the app lets me read my own stories and anything saved to my private library even when there's no wifi so it all works out." He remarked when he joined. "I bet I'll be writing thousands of books that everyone will love!"

And just four years later he still was writing, but he only had twenty nine books, five of which he hasn't updated for months. Now in September he thought he could try doing an event where he writes a prompt oneshot every day, but eventually he had no clue what to do.

"Ever thought about finishing up your old McHarrison story you made way back when you first joined? I know you haven't thought of that since.. Like ever." George grumbled, he didn't write much on there since not a lot of people commented on his chapters, but John was always there to gush about how much he loves them.

"I don't have any ideas for how to advance that story either. But I refuse to delete it! Even if it barely gets any votes, there's no way I can be satisfied unless a book is complete! That goes for all the other deadfics and deleted stories I've read on these sites over the years."

"Well.. Whatever you say I guess. I'm just gonna go down and have a snack." Getting off of his laptop, the younger Beatle went into the kitchen where Stu was waiting.

"What I need is inspiration, something that gives me a whole new idea for my latest creation! Or maybe I could ask Stu if he has any requests for me to write, believe me, I could use the help. Help! Aha! I better go down and ask George if he wants to cowrite, that's one way for me to get the creative juices flowing."

The mention of juice made his belly growl, causing John to realize he hadn't eaten since his breakfast of cornflakes. "Hopefully the others haven't completely stuffed themselves." Joining his bandmates at the table, he found he wasn't the only one with writer's block.

"Hey John? I really wanna draw something, but my mind keeps coming up blank. Think you can help a starving artist out?" Stu asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with writing requests. Guess our works will have to wait for now, but I gotta get something done before the day is out."

"Just stop worrying about the oneshots through the month thing." George grunted, handing over a plate of peanut butter crackers. "Bet this would take your mind off it."

Picking up one of the crackers, John popped it into his mouth. "Hmm, crackers.. No it's not enough to stand on its own. Um, got any orange juice to go with this?"

Pouring himself a glass, John downed the whole thing. "Wait a sec, a dry mouth which needs juice to quench. Or maybe too much orange juice makes me crave something salty! Wait, what would cause a character to drink so much?"

"Ugh, I'll go see if the lava cakes are done."

"Lava! Lost on a tropical island, only to be found by natives! And as a twist they're much more technologically advance because feck the stereotypes that only mainland white people can be smart. But then how would the juice fit in?"

After the molten lava cakes were downed, then came the ice cream to cool off their tongues, soft pretzels to give them a little salt kick, jello cubes because they needed to free up cupboard space and finally a wafer each.

As to be expected, the trio gained quite a bit of weight from all the stuffing. Their bellies piled out onto the table, covering up the empty plates with their flab, their newfound love handles hung over the sides of the chairs they were on, their limbs sinking into their soft bodies, their clothes could barely hold their massive frames and their faces gained double chins and puffy cheeks. "Ugh, I was hoping being up in heaven negated all potential weight gain." Stu belched, the rumbling cracking his chair.

"But I now have an idea for my latest oneshot!! Upon being washed ashore by the salty sea, we find ourselves on an island created by hardened dry lava! Along the way we meet up with the residents who have invented instant food wafers with jellified water which we get to taste! Oh no time to spoil the ending, I need to write this up before I forget!" John grinned, speed waddling to the computer.

"Hey wait up! I wanna make art of that concept!"

Watching his two bandmates, George laid back to let it all digest. "At least they're happy."


	80. Win Your Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There here was a suggestion by a buddy! Only two more oneshots before Fatember ends! Today's prompt is charity eating

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our very first and hopefully not only Win your weight in cash contest!! Today we have the four Beatles all competing to be the heaviest there is!" Announced Brian to a crowd of screaming fans. They'd eat up anything that involved the Beatles, even an eating contest which would cause them to lose their figures.

"Each Beatle has chosen a charity to win their weight in cash to! Who will be the lucky winner? And how much will they receive from the plumpest of the four?! Only time will tell, now let's stop wasting your time and start the contest!"

Paul was given all chocolate desserts, from cakes to mousse, reminding him of back in the day when he couldn't resist anything covered in the delectable, rich dessert. Although he once lost a bit of his baby fat from his Quarrymen days, he was about to gain it all back and more, now without Mike to mock him for it.

John meanwhile had piles of sweet fruit, mostly berries (as jam, cakes, crumble and tarts) alongside oranges, Fuji apples and mango smoothies all slathered in a mountain of whipped cream and a truckload of coconut shavings.

Ringo meanwhile wanted to at least be a little healthy while participating. His assigned food was assorted legumes, black beans, chickpeas, snow peas, sugar snap peas, red beans, pinto beans, kidney beans, edamame beans you name it he ate it! Here's hoping he doesn't end up as mostly gas, he needs to have plenty of girth if he wants to give away piles of money to his chosen charity.

And George? Well he just got one of every food group (except anything from an animal, recently converting to Hinduism had him give up on meat), deep fried or slathered in salt and sugar to ensure that he would become the fattest of the Fab Four. Of course, with his quick metabolism he knew he had to eat even faster and much more to make sure the weight would stick.

"If everyone's ready, go! Eat like the wind Jo-I mean, you four!" The manager called, leading to the four lunging to their food piles. They ate with gusto, grinning with glee as they watched their bellies grow. John's weight mostly went to his thighs and butt, while his bandmates had flab piling up on their bellies and hips. Because of this his gut didn't block his reach for the goods.

Half an hour had passed and the boys had quadrupled in size. Their thunder thighs tore through even the loosest trousers, their shirt buttons all popped off one by one, their belly rolls and love handles flowing off the stools and their cheeks (on both ends) puffed up. However even after all that they didn't slow down one bit, they didn't plan on stopping until all the food was polished off.

Another half hour later and the eating was starting to decline, their limbs were now useless to hold up their giant forms, all the chairs were reduced to splinters, even the table started to bend from the weight of the four leaning on it. Eventually even George couldn't have another bite.

All that was left were a couple cake crumbs, fruit peels, seeds and cores, bread crusts, empty cans and tattered clothes. The four were blobbier than ever before, but there could only be one winner.

"And it looks like Paul wins by having his butt being an inch larger than the three! Congrats!"

"I always knew I'd win! And all proceedings will go for animals rights, I think I'll start my own foundation for it with Linda."


	81. Turquoise Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for today's prompt!! Cursed artifacts!! Also since I did a Beatles cartoon WG oneshot, this time the fattening here will be the Help! film. Since sacrificial rings and all

Several days have passed since the Fab Four had a run in with the famous cult that attempted to sacrifice Ringo. He was still a bit jittery from all the action, but was starting to calm now that he knew he was safe. "I don't think I can ever go near rubies for the rest of my life. Or maybe for a couple years, a shame, red is my favourite colour." He muttered, sitting at the breakfast table with his bandmates.

"Aw don't let a little setback ruin rings for ya." Paul assured to him. "In other news, I'm going to get a puppy! How about you come along with me? Bet it would be a good way for you to unwind."

"A puppy huh? Well as long as it's not another five cats for John, we had to convert the entire backyard into a shelter!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! She peed on my lap! Just for that, we're calling her Knickers!" Paul grumbled, getting a towel for their new sheepdog puppy. Poor pup got frightened on the car ride and ended up leaking a bit onto the cute Beatle.

"Knickers huh? Isn't that what you wear?"

"Wha-no! But if you want I can just name her something else. Hmm.. How about Martha then?"

"Martha hm? Well as long as you're not naming her after underwear. Huh? Looks like we got a package. Were you expecting anything?"

"Not me, probably John ordered some more catnip. Hm, that address isn't from the pet store. Wait, this is from Scotland Yard! Must be from the guys who protected us from Clang and his cronies. Bet it's medals, or maybe some momentums from everything that happened."

Picking up the box, Ringo chuckled as George introduced his private gardener to a real lawnmower. "This would be so much better than those novelty chattering teeth toys. Hey Rich! Whatcha got there?"

"Just some package from Scotland Yard, one sec I'll get some scissors." Opening up the box, Ringo found it contained for round turquoise stones. "Oh? I thought gemstones like this get put on rings or necklaces."

"Whatever they are, they're so pretty. They're not nearly as blue as your eyes tho Ringo." John grinned, picking up the largest turquoise from the box. "I think I remember seeing that dancer girl from the Indian restaurant wearing something like this. Belly dancers right?"

They're from Egypt, not India. Of course people back then really didn't know, but when you're a geography buff this sort of stuff can really irritate ya! But back to the story. The stones were in fact meant for belly dancers, but as you can guess from the title, they weren't anything normal. "You think these would fit on us? I bet I'd be the most beautiful of all Beatle dancers!"

"Beatle dancer huh? Well not if I do it better!" Paul grinned, popping his own turquoise into his navel. "Fits like a glove." He remarked.

Shrugging his shoulders, George put on the third turquoise after watching his bandmates do so. "Umm.. I don't know guys, what if it's something sent by the cult?"

"Didn't you hear the narrator? That cult was probably a bunch of white guys in brown face anyways, since we found out Ahme's real name was Eleanor." John snickered, patting his belly. "Now watch this!"

Removing his shoes, the rhythm guitarist twisted his hips about in front of his mates. "Just call me Johnvis the Pelvis!"

"Well Johnvis, check me out!" The two youngest soon joined in, wobbling their own guts about to try and outperform him.

"Hm, guess there's no harm in these after all. Wait up guys!" Ringo called, putting on the final turquoise. "You think we could get appropriate outfit for these too? I don't think suits are best, I'm getting sweaty."

"Really? Ooh.. I'm feeling pretty hot too."

Upon removing their shirts, the four continued, blissfully unaware of what was going on. The four turquoise jewels started to glimmer, eventually the colour spreading up their torsos in a vein like manner. The faster their hips shook, the more the colour spread around. Eventually when it got so prominent even blind as a bat John Lennon noticed, they panicked.

"Ah!! What's going on?! They're not coming off!!" Paul panicked as he tried pulling out his stone, but it was like it was stitched to his navel. In just a few short seconds, they were blue all over. "Aw come on! I really hope this doesn't lead to what I think it-"

Before he could finish, juice pumped out from the navels, swelling up their bellies. They were only thankful it didn't spread to their limbs, for a while anyways. Once their swelling guts grew large enough, their limbs inflated too.

However there was still someone in the house that wasn't affected. No not the gardener, he was out on break. Martha could tell something was wrong and rushed out the still open door. Barking loudly as she ran down the streets, getting the attention of anyone who passed by. Who would come in but their old buddy Ahme/Eleanor!

"Oh hi.. Some way to have a friend reunion huh?" Paul muttered, trying to roll over to her.

"I see you got the package.. Clang's mother sent it over when she heard you boys arrested him, at least you didn't enter phase three yet."

"Phase three?! How could it get worse?!"

"Well once you got all the juice in you, you'll shrivel up into dried fruits. But don't worry, I know how to fix this."

Getting out the injections from before, George fainted once again. "Don't worry, this is for the jewels, they're soft enough to penetrate."

Martha guarded her master as Eleanor shrunk the four cursed jewels. "But.. It said Scotland Yard sent it to us."

"Um, she had friends in high places. But you thought after last time you could trust more odd stones?"

"........................ We were hoping for a potential sequel. But at least we're not shriveled Beatles. Now we just gotta get juiced."

"Juiced. Hah I'm just joking, the author isn't sadistic enough to make you permanent blueberries."


	82. Onotober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here was a Tumblr request for John being Yoko's feeder! This is quite different from the usual fanfics I do

"Um Cyn? That girl from the art gallery is back." John remarked as they sat down for breakfast. As of lately, an odd stranger kept showing up to the Lennon's Surrey mansion. She never did anything but stand in front of the gates, always staring at them. By now it was starting to freak him out.

"There's got to be some way to drive her off." Cynthia wondered. "She doesn't seem to stay as long when we're eating, maybe that has something to do with it?"

"More like whenever I cook and no one can ever stop themselves because what I cook is so irresistible. I mean, look at us! We've must have packed on a couple stones." John chuckled, belly bumping his wife. We can invite her in, and then I'll whip up the best meal she ever had! Poor girl must not have a lot of cash for such luxurious dishes."

"While you do that, I'll invite her in." Waddling out the door, Cyn found the stranger hasn't moved an inch since that morning. "Hello there, I couldn't help but notice that you're just standing here every day. Is there anything we can get for you?"

She didn't respond, only turning her head to face Cynthia. "Well? You're kinda creeping us out here, we would like to know if you're wanting something from us. Could we at least get a name if you're not going to tell us?"

"Yoko."

"Well, miss Yoko.. How about you come on in? I'm sure you must have been starving yourself out here every day."

"I do-"

"I insist, you keep coming over so obviously you must want something from us. And I can smell Johnny's breakfast buffet from here, I know you'll adore his white pudding."

Before she could protest any longer, Cynthia lead her into the mansion. "I must warn you, I'm on a strict macrobiotic diet."

"I'm sure you can stand a cheat day or two. Besides, all those diets are just fads, they won't help you become healthy." Cynthia insisted, sitting Yoko down at the couch with herself and Jules. "He should be done in just a few mo-"

"Come and get it!" John called. "A full English breakfast for our very special guest!"

Yoko was surprised that she was given so much when she hadn't done anything. "A whole breakfast? And for me?"

"Of course! Isn't that why you always come over?"

"Well actually I-"

"Why don't you give it a try? You look like you tried out one of those fad diets that never work."

Picking up her fork, Yoko scooped up some fried tomatoes. "Mm, these are nice and sweet with a nice tint of bitterness from the frying. Have you ever thought of opening your own café or restaurant?"

"Since we stopped touring, maybe someday. But if we start back up then it won't last long. How about you try the white pudding? It's like black pudding, but meatless."

"I wonder why they call it pudding, why not call them sausages?"

"Believe me, I've asked that myself when I had this stuff. But less talk, more eating!"

"Oh I really shouldn't, I need to-"

Getting up, John scooped up the sausages and fed her himself. "Just eat as much as you can." He grinned, picking up the toast. "What I like doing is dipping the edge into the egg yolk and coating it with egg."

Doing so, he stuffed her mouth with eggs and bread. "I even baked the bread myself."

"Let me guess, you even have your own crops in the yard?"

"I'm not nearly that rich yet! But the fresher the ingredients the better."

Next up was the turkey bacon, he preferred it over the regular kind. "A lot more flavourful with only half the cholesterol!"

Not that it mattered as Yoko's belly was bulging outwards the more she ate. She wasn't used to so much full fat food in one sitting, so it caused her to gain weight with ease. "OOoooh, what's left on the menu?" She groaned, rubbing her basketball sized belly.

"Just some Jaffa cakes, but if you're too full I-"

Instantly she reached for the chocolate covered orange biscuits, stuffing her mouth with them. "Mmm.. I don't remember the last time I had these biscuits.. Urrp! Excuse me."

"Think nothing of it. You're always welcome to eat with us." John smirked, feeding her the rest of the jaffa cakes.

"Well, as long as I get fed. Oh! This gives me an idea for my latest project, it will represent the plumpening of a starving artist! I shall call it: Fatober."


	83. The Unbreakable Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since Fatember hasn't it? Don't worry, I have not run out of ideas!! But I would recommend you start sending in writing requests if you got any.

"Uurrp, a whole month of doing nothing but fattening up can really put a strain on yourself. I needed to take ten steam baths in order to get rid of all that loose skin." Paul remarked, getting into his frilly pink suit. "And not to mention this is the only thing I got left for the Mad Day Out photoshoot. There's got to be an easier way to get a lovely, svelte body without having to sacrifice my entire wardrobe for it."

He and George just finished dressing up for the said photoshoot, after what had happened on the second to last day of Fatember there wasn't much left for them to dress up in. Of course being rich and famous meant they could always afford extras whenever their clothes kept being reduced to tatters from all their nights munching away and flabbing up, but then came the issue with Eppy always bringing up that most of their budget went towards their outfits.

"Makes you wonder if there was a way for us to keep on gaining as much as we like without having to constantly worry about our clothes always having to suffer for our amazing looks." George sighed, pinching his now flat stomach. "If we can keep on gaining with no consequences then surely there should be some suit we can wear that will keep us fully covered no matter what. Wait, I know Pattie being a model means she should have some experience on what to and not to wear when you're plus sized!"

"You thinking of being a plus sized model again? Haven't been one of those since the Hamburg days."

"Well more like I was going to do a bit of research, well I'll explain along the way. C'mon Paul!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, this here is pure silky stretch. You found anything that can give off more covering?"

"There's this spandex stuff? But it's really thin, there's got to be some way to make it as luscious as soft cotton!"

Pattie smiled as she saw her husband and their best man were looking through the most malleable fabrics in her collection. "Velvet also provides a good stretch while remaining nice and soft to touch. If you can handle it, latex will hold good as long as you're not allergic to it."

"Just give us all the best! We're gonna make the ultimate suit! One that will never break no matter how much one gains!" George grinned, spinning the different fabrics together into a whole new kind of suit. "I think I'll call it the Porgie! A cross between Paulie and Georgie, since it was our idea to make the ultimate suit for us to gain all we want without Eppy breathing down our necks about the budget on our new clothes."

Soon two Porgie suits were made and ready to be tested. "Well they sure feel snug, but let's see how well they can hold." Paul remarked, posing with his moneymaker out for the girls to see. "Hey Pattie, mind sending over a couple hundred vegetarian dishes?"

"Oh why certainly sir McCartney."

"Oh it's only Mr now, I won't become a Sir until at least the 21st century."

"I suppose, but wouldn't it have been easier for you to just not gain so much? Or just take off any clothes before you begin to gain?"

"Where's the fun in that now?"

Chuckling, Paul and George went full onto the different dishes. As they ate, their bellies surged outwards, tinted red from overstuffing so quickly. Of course they didn't get the chance to see it happen because their suit shirts were stretching alongside their waistlines. Not one inch of soft flesh was visible for anyone to see, making it obvious that the suits were a success. "Alright! Chubby has no effect on the Porgie, now lets see with full blown fat!"

Munching on some more fattening cuisine, their thighs and rumps softened up as they expanded. Still the suits managed to hold, even with the now jiggly flab wobbling about. "I think we just created a whole new fashion trend! How's about we sell these at our Apple Boutique? I know just how to advertise!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there all you feeders and feedees! You looking to reach the perfect weight but don't have clothes big enough? Well your troubles are now a thing of the past!!" George announced, wobbling onstage now at five hundred pounds. His wobbly belly still perfectly covered up from the Porgie, letting his entire gut hang loose when he lifted up his shirt. "Get your new Porgie suit! It stretches all the way with you!"

Then came Paul, just as large and in charge. "It also comes in dresses and skirts! No more will you have your overprotective manager telling you not to gain so much because your clothes will rip! Not one little tear will come out of here! Order today, only at Apple Boutique!"


	84. Carnival Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I didn't think of doing a Carnival snacks prompt during my Fatember! Aw well, better late than never.

Minnesota was a definite change of scenery for the boys, it wasn't really as big as states like New York or California but had something they didn't have. That being the state fair for all to come and visit, there were livestock contests to judge based on how they look or are groomed. Along with it were the carousel, milk carrying marathons and all the food.

The very last being what the Beatles went to visit the fair for. "Alright boys, you better make sure not to gorge yourselves too much now." Brian warned as he dropped them off. "And John you better keep a close eye on your son there, Cyn is depending on you to make sure he stays safe."

"Oi! I happen to be a very responsible parent here, he'll never leave my sight!" The rhythm guitarist insisted, keeping his four year old bundle of joy on his shoulders. "Now who wants to try out all the goodies?!"

His bandmates didn't need to be told twice as they rushed towards the nearest snack stands they found, Paul engorged himself with cheese curds and milkshakes, George had himself a dozen keylime blueberry pies topped with cookie dough on sticks while Ringo went all in on the dairy free shakes, baked potatoes and doughnut lattes.

John meanwhile was following his baby boy wherever he dragged him too, but soon it would be time for him to stop and eat as well. "This is called a corn dog? But it's not made of dog or corn." Jules remarked as he eyed the deep fried wiener on a stick.

"I think the flour has corn in it? But why they call it a dog instead of something more appropriate like hot hog or maybe lukewarm plastic. Aw well, it does taste a lot better battered up than in a bun." John replied, taking big bites out of his own corndog. "Mm, I'll get me another one!"

"Can you finish mine too? It's making me full so fast."

Getting his son's half eaten corn dog and a couple more of his own, John scarfed them all down one by one. He even ate the one made of a hot dog stuffed pickle. "A nice hint of salt, the sweetness of the ketchup really cuts down on how sour the pickle is."

Up next John had his eye on cookies served right by the bucket. "Mmm, those sure smell fresh. Just like Mummy's cookies she made back at home, shall we get ourselves a bucket or two?"

"The second one we're bringing back to the hotel for her?"

"Ummmmm, yeah!! We can't have her missing out on everything we got to try here now can we?"

Rushing to the cookie stand, John got two extra buckets in case he got a little peckish during his time holding onto all the tasty treats. After that came a stack of grilled cheese sandwiches, a couple gallons full of shakes (Dairy and non), a ten pound bag of fries and the world's biggest cheese stuffed deep fried pickle on a stick.

Obviously none of these were all too nutritious, so it instantly took an immense toll on John's belly. His gut surge outwards, pooching out over his now unzipped jeans which were beginning to tear up at the seems. His thighs also plumped up, becoming as thick as tree trunks in order to support his massive frame, his already round booty quadrupling in size and his round face gaining a double chin. All the while his outfit was struggling to keep him decent, with the buttons of his shirt straining to pop off at any moment and his jeans about to give out.

"Wow... So much for stopping myself from overstuffing." John joked, stroking his sore belly. "Oh Jules, you having fun?"

His son simply yawned in response, obviously now exhausted from running all over the fair. Smiling, he waddled to the tot and picked him up, letting him rest on his belly. "At least I managed to save a bucket of cookies for Cyn, hopefully she likes them."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Johnny that's very sweet of you. And I don't just mean the cookies." Cynthia cooed, wrapping her arms around his bloated gut. "How did you know I wanted something big to snuggle with?"

"Aw, it was a lucky guess I suppose."


	85. Fattyween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fattyween everyone! It's like Halloween, but fat!!

Halloween is often regarded as the absolute best holiday of all time to the Fab Four, as it was the year they get to decorate the entire studio to make it look like a haunted house, get dressed in spooky costumes and not to mention all the goodies they'll get to sample. Although they were now rich enough to afford the rich and silky smooth Dutch chocolates, there was just something nostalgic about biting into a Hershey's bar send letting it melt right into your mouth.

"And this year we're making sure not to get sidetracked by any haunted houses or find ourselves becoming monsters thanks to some cursed gumballs that we were never warned would do that." John joked, getting into his costume

"Actually I think we were, but we just didn't pay attention to the big 'WARNING: NOT FOR SALE' sign." George responded dryly, he wanted to be a vampire for three years in a row, but Paul wanted this year to have a specific theme.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a vampire every year?"

"Not while I still got these fangs! Why are we all going as different Lego themes anyways? Most of these won't even be made until fifty years into the future."

"Because the author happens to be obsessed with Lego alongside us. But anyways I think you make an adorable Clay Mooringtoh! The silvery armor really lets you shine through, and you both have the same hair colour so you won't need to dye it anything." Paul exclaimed, getting on the finishing touches for his own outfit.

"Who am I supposed to be, Paul?"

"Of Richie, you get to be Emmet from the first movie!"

"But I thought who you were going as w-"

"First theatrical movie anyways, but yes. Technically Clutch Powers was the first breakout Lego movie star. And John, seeing as you got to have your own Cyber-Rock AU and like blondes, you get to be Zane, the titanium ninja!"

"Or in my case the heavily makeup covered ninja."

"Hey just be glad you're not weighed down by a suit of armor." George grumbled. "Can we go to that party now before I'm too sweaty to eat?!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they arrived they were awed and wooed at by all angles, especially Ringo whom they found to be absolutely adorable. "Oh Richie! I never knew you were a master builder!"

"It looks like George doesn't have his sword, don't worry I got you a spare. But you need to sign my costume to get it!"

"I would never think you'd all be Legos, you really rock the adventurer look Paul!"

"Oh why thank you miss, it was my idea after all."

"John I must say, you look even hotter with silvery hair!"

"I do huh? Maybe I should dye it everyday then."

But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from afar, or was it something? "Excuse me, but you four have some very impressive costumes. That armor even looks like solid steel!"

"That's kinda because it is. Paul wanted our costumes to be as close to the sets as possible, even if it means sacrificing my mobility for it!"

This emitted a small chuckle from the mysterious stranger. "Well I would love for you boys to do a little taste testing for me, I work for a chocolate company called Nestlé, we also do frozen meals and baby food, but chocolate is a big one for us. Would you be able to sample some of our new products we got for the Halloween season?"

"Nestlé huh? I doubt it would be good as Lint or Cadbury's but I can never say no to chocolate!"

With a wide grin, he lead the Beatles into a separate room (and carried George too as his armor made him exhausted easily). "Here we are, just some new chocolate bars. Our new kit kats have pumpkin purée added in just for the holiday season, along with some orange food colouring in the wafers."

"Pumpkin and chocolate together? Why not just some pumpkin spice?"

"We wanted it to have a more authentic pumpkin taste, hope you like it! Next up we have delicious aero bars with little bubbles in them."

The kit kats went over well, if not a little underwhelming compared to the chocolate brands the boys were used to, but it seemed they wouldn't have needed to wait long for the fattening to come into play.

"Okay now these Aero's are a definite seller! They're so light and airy, a nice change from the wafers. How did you get the bubbles in them anyways?"

"Well we've been experimenting around with them for a while, they're the ones we have the most trouble with. This time we tried pumping helium into the melted chocolate until they harden into the bubbles, do they work well?"

"I th-what?! Helium?!"

Upon finishing their chocolates, the four felt the built up gas in the bars break out and fill them out instead. Even the steel armor George had on was cracking from how much he swelled, the softer fabrics tearing at the seems not long afterwards. Any attempt to try and burp out the gas was in vain, it was as if there was an unlimited supply of helium coming from all the Aeros they ate.

"Oh god I can feel my tum tightening up every second, I dunno how much more I can handle! What if we pop?!" Ringo panicked, his limbs beginning to sink into his growing belly.

The others were close behind, but poor Richie being smaller than the others was the first to become fully inflated. His younger bandmates panicked once their stubby arms vanished under their enormous bellies, leaving the Beatles as nothing more than balls of helium with tiny heads, clothed in nothing but the remains of their costumes. "Grrr, I bet he did this on purpose!! No one in their right mind would put helium in chocolate!"

"That's quite right Mr Harrison. I needed some blimps, and you four just happened to be perfect for the job."

"So you just inflated us?! What are you too cheap to afford an actual airship?!"

"More like I want to see more people suffer! That's why we enforce deforestation and use child labor to get the cocoa we use for our products! Did I mention we also promote bottled water?"

Shocked and appalled by such tactics, Paul got an idea when George's armor was just about to fully fall off. "Hey Geo, float by me, I got a plan." He whispered.

"Grrr, anything to get out of this suit. This is why I wanted to be a vampire again!"

Kicking his tiny feet, George slowly but surely floated to his older friend. "Urrrg, I think a little nudge could knock this thing off me." He muttered, shaking it off as much as he could.

"Perfect! Just hold still." Grinning, Paul belly bumped just one more crack into the armor, letting it fall right onto the Nestlé worker. "That should teach him! Wait, we're still inflated."

"..... Okay push me down, I think I can reach that phone."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they were rolled out by Brian, but it seemed the helium would take two days to fully expel from them. "But don't worry, I got you plenty of good chocolates to pass the time and much bigger costumes to fit your rounded frames."

"That's good, happy Halloween Brian! I just wish Halloween could be at least a monthly holiday instead of an annual one."


	86. Fatnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Wattpad request here

"Urrgh.. Wha?.. Where am I?" Opening his eyes, John found himself in a green room adorned with plush walls. When he attempted to get up he found he had been chained to a bed. "What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?!"

"I was hoping that, guess someone really didn't want us leaving." A familiar voice came from the room next door. "Just when I got the beard you guys decided to shave! And now we're both stuck in some weird room thing! Can things get worse?"

"Both? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me." Another voice grumbled as he was wheeled into John's room.

"Oh hi George and Paul. I didn't think the three of us would all be in here, unless Ringo is next."

lo and behold the drummer joined the four all in the room. "You'd think someone would warn a Beatle when they're about to be confined to a dark room with the rest of his bandmates. Hopefully this won't be like any of those creepy horror movies where people get kidnapped and are tortured to death! It's not Halloween anymore so we shouldn't have to worry but still-"

"Who's to say we need to wait until October in order to write any horror stories?" John joked. "But seriously, do we get a name for who locked us all up in here?"

He didn't get a response, instead all they got were forty cakes wheeled in. "Ugh, don't tell me we need to eat ten cakes each."

Only a few seconds later, a hundred and twenty more cakes were wheeled in front of the fab four. "Oh goody, forty cakes each. Who does this guy think he is, Lex Luthor?"

Once they were let out of their chains, George leapt right into the pile of cakes. "Wait George! We don't know if these cakes are even in date or not!" Paul warned, trying to pull him away from the piles of sweets. "Why would our kidnapper want us with all these cakes anyways?"

"Heehee, you must weigh down your weight pad enough to open the door." A voice called from a speaker. "But if you don't agree to make at least one more album, I'll just have to stuff you up some more."

"Urrghgh.. Someone really didn't want us to go out on just twelve albums huh?"

"Thirteen if you count the separate CDs of the White Album."

"Hmm, did I mention whoever eats all forty cakes must have their song on the album?"

If George wasn't already up for gorging himself silly with cakes, he sure was now. "Don't wait up for me!!"

Normally Paul would have pulled him away again, but the thought of the others having no choice but to put his song on the album was too much for him to resist. "Pft, I'm gonna be the one to indulge on every last cake in this room! Well all forty of mine anyways, I want to keep a little bit of a physique here."

"You think you can finish all forty of your cakes? Ha!! Dr. Winston O Boogie has a ton of songs and he's not gonna wait around to put them out!!"

Just shrugging, Ringo joined in just for the cakes. Each cake had a whole different flavour, the first was plain vanilla, the second being funfetti, next up came rich chocolate, then tres leches. With each cake swallowed, their bellies begun to swell. Their guts surged outwards as they got filled full of fat and sugar, then the fat begun to spread to the rest of them once their bellies started to tint red.

Their bottoms piled up on the fat, taking up all the space on their weight pads, their thighs plumping up as if their blood cells were made of pure fat, butter running through their veins to spread flab through every part of the Beatles.

Their faces followed close behind, tripling in size. Three crumb covered chins on each of the musicians, their mouths and eyes being almost completely covered from their giant cheeks. But of course there had to be a winner after it all, George was the fattest out of the rest with his giant moobs and having four chins instead of the usual three.

"Urrp! Looks like I get to have the song on the album! But who kidnapped us anyways?"

Out of the shadows came none other than their temporary replacement drummer Jimmy Nichol! "Were you expecting Pete or Alan? George told me he wasn't getting the recognition you deserved so he and I planned the whole thing."

"Wait, you knew we weren't in any trouble?!"

"Hehe, if I told ya that none of you would have been able to let me put a song on the next album, if we get to releasing any more albums anyways."

"URrg.. And you made us all fat for it?!"

Paul and George would have ended this story off with a chase, but as you could guess they could barely even waddle with their newfound weight. Their bellies jiggling was quite hypnotic to see tho.


End file.
